Rendez vous sur Twilight  Com
by Milju
Summary: Edward, célébrité en a assez d'être aimé pour ce qu'il fait et pas ce qu'il est. Bella accumule les maladresses dans tous les domaines. Tous deux cherchent une relation stable, rendez-vous sur Twilight. com. ALL HUMAN - ALL POV - LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Voilà, il est minuit, une idée de scénario me vient, voici le résumé :

Edward, jeune homme célèbre de 20 ans en a assez de chercher l'âme soeur parmi les artistes, qu'on l'aime pour son métier de chanteur compositeur et non ce qu'il est vraiment.

Isabella, jeune femme un peu maladroite passe de relation en relation sans pour autant avancer. Elle ne s'épanouit pas et cherche donc quelque chose de plus stable, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait fonder un foyer, une famille.

Ces deux personnes que tout opposent vont se rencontrer via un site de rencontre, ils vont apprendre peu à peu à se connaître...

**Rendez-vous sur **

Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous aimez? Eh bien lisez la suite et on se retrouve à la fin! Bonne lecture!

_Bella POV_

Assise dans mon canapé un peu vieillot de mon appartement, j'en avais un peu marre de zapper pour trouver quelque chose de décent à regarder. Je dis bien décent car il est trois heures du matin, je n'arrive pas à dormir et que la seule chose qui passe à la TV à cette heure-ci sont soit les documentaires animaliers, soit les télé-achats soit les films pornos. Et aucun ne m'attirait. Les documentaires animaliers n'avaient rien d'intéressant quand ils nous racontaient toute la vie d'une espèce dont nous avons parfois même pas conscience de son existence sur terre, la vie des grenouilles sauvages et de leur reproduction, apogée de leur existence, non merci pour moi. Les émissions de Télé-achat non plus car je n'étais en aucun cas consommatrice, pour cause mon simple petit revenu par mois en tant que simple serveuse me permettait déjà de payer mon loyer d'appartement, mes dépenses quotidiennes et de temps en temps quelques fringues mais de là à faire des dépenses colossales pour des babioles dont je ne me servirait surement que très peu... non merci. Quand aux films pornos, n'en parlons même pas parce que de une, ma vie sentimentale était un sacré désastre et de deux car je n'étais pas désespérée au point de me soulager toute seule!

A force de zapper, je vins à tomber sur une émission décente mais pas si intéressante que ça sur les people du moment. Je n'étais pas comme toutes ces filles, avec des lubies et des envies de me montrer féminine voir presque grotesque. Certes j'aimais me mettre en valeur mais pas au point de devenir prostituée! Et encore, ce n'était que pour les quelques rendez-vous galants qui venaient ponctuer ma petite vie de jeune fille désespérée et désespérante! Cette émission était consacrée à un jeune talent que j'appréciais particulièrement, raison de plus pour la regarder! Le célèbre et plutôt mystérieux chanteur compositeur Edward Masen. Je dis mystérieux car personne ne savait rien de sa vie, moi j'aimais ses chansons, j'avais même acheté son CD car elles avaient le dont de me calmer quand j'avais un peu trop les nerfs à vif après une journée de travail.

_Edward POV_

Et voilà, encore un concert qui se terminait plutôt bien. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre, en ce moment les affaires marchaient plutôt bien pour moi. Nouveau CD, nouvelle tournée, nouveau look... On avait tout changé! Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire parce que le look chanson joyeuses et philosophique ne me plaisait plus trop. Les fans comem d'habitude avaient crié mon nom pendant tout le spectacle, chanté les chansons avec moi, mais une fois le concert terminé, ce sentiment d'importance, la poussée d'adrénaline et l'amour que le public me donnait... Tout cela disparaissait lorsque le rideau se fermait. Mon nom de scène : Edward Masen, mon vrai nom : Edward Cullen. Il m'avait juste suffit d'emprunter le nom de jeune fille à ma mère pour garder un minimum de vie privée. Quoi que celle-ci était plutôt inexistante à ce jour. Je descendais lentement les marches, transpirant, bouteille d'eau à la main ; Emmett ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

« Super concert Frérot! Encore une fois t'as assuré comme un chef elles étaient toutes en pleine production d'hormones! »

Voilà, ça c'est Emmett... Tout en délicatesse... On a même parfois du mal à croire que nous sommes frères... Heureusement y'a Rosalie pour rattraper le tout! D'ailleurs, cette dernière se ramena et lui fit une jolie petite tappe bien placée à l'arrière de la tête. Ma revanche avait sonné!

« Aïeuh!

-Ca t'apprendras à dire des bêtises! Sans ces petites jeunes filles en fleur nous n'aurions plus de travail mon chéri! »

Rosalie et Emmett avaient toujours été pour moi l'image du couple parfait, tout comme mes parents. Seuls Alice et moi restions célibataires. Mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps de nous engager dans une relation étant donné que toute la famille s'était impliquée dans ma carrière! Emmett me servait de garde du corps, avec sa stature et son aller-retour du plat de la main. Alice avec ses lubies de lutin machiavélique à la pointe de la mode était ma « costumière » (oui, dans la vie de tous les jours aussi). Mon père, Carlisle, servait de médecin lors des tournées et ma mère, Esmé, se faisait un plaisir de redécorer tout ce qu'elle trouvait comme nos loges, le décor du concert et même mon piano y était passé. Rosalie quand à elle, son truc c'était la mécanique alors il lui avait fallut très peu de temps avant de devenir ingénieur du son. Tous les autres membres de l'équipe se fondaient un peu dans cet esprit familial, après tout nous étions une grande famille...

Je fonçais vers ma loge où j'entrepris de prendre une bonne douche d'abord froide puis chaude, histoire que mon corps ne gèle pas quand je sortirais. J'attrapais un peignoir et allait dans ma chambre quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de regarder qui c'était étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable d'entrer sans même frapper : Alice.

« Edward! Tu ne vas pas mettre ça quand même!

-Mais c'est ma chemise préférée...

-Tatata! Je suis costumière et j'ai tous les droits, enlève-moi cette horreur! »

Voilà comment Alice avait le don de s'incruster dans ma vie, je ne pouvais même plus m'habiller sans même qu'elle mette son petit nez en trompette dans mes fringues ou mon style. Tout devait être parfait... c'était sa passion après tout, et surtout je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... A mon grand regret.

_Alice POV_

Je savais bien que mon frère était malheureux pour partir comme ça après le concert. En même temps c'est pas facile vu ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement... Mais bon, il était hors de question pour moi qu'il se replie sur lui-même et c'est pour ça qu'avec les autres nous avions tous été d'accord pour lancer un nouveau CD, et qui dit nouveau CD dit nouvelle tournée et donc nouvelles rencontres. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa vie d'avant mais entre nous, Cullen et collègues, nous ne pouvions nous cesser de nous demander quand il tournera la page.

C'était il y a quand même trois mois de cela! Bon d'accord deux ans de relation commune c'était pas rien mais bon, je ne pensais pas qu'ils souffrirait à ce point là de sa rupture avec Tanya! Tanya, superbe mannequin aux origines amérindiennes, assez sympa comme fille mais très obstinée! Un peu blonde su les bords, elle s'était accrochée à lui comme une dingue avant de le lâcher comme ça, comme une pauvre chaussette. Et un beau jour elle se rendra compte de son erreur et reviendra, mais ce jour là Edward sera différent et n'acceptera pas de renouer comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant. J'y veillais personnellement!

J'entrai dans la loge de la star quand je vis l'horrible chemise qu'il avait mise, sa préférée je le savais mais bon pour aller signer les autographes et faire les photos c'était pas la mieux! Certes le concert avait beau être fini, ce n'était pas la fin de la soirée! Je m'empressais donc de lui choisir une magnifique chemise bleue ciel et pas l'autre bleue nuit qui ne lui allait pas, que je lui tendis avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tiens, ça sera mieux elles vont toutes baver d'envie de te la déchirer...

-Dans ce cas-là c'est hors de question que...

-Edward Cullen tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'écouter et d'enfiler cette chemise ou je viendrais moi-même te boter le cul! »

Oui, un peu vulgaire mais quand il commençait à me résister c'était pas très bon en général... Il soupira mais l'enfila quand même, je lui souris d'un air « bah c'était pas si compliqué » et appelait Jessica, la maquilleuse. Cette dernière, décolleté dernier cri bien plngeant entra dans la loge. Nan mais regardez-moi ce paon, prête à faire la roue pour qu'il la remarque! Et vas-y que je te sors du décolleté, et puis la touche de maquillage en excès, et puis la gentillesse alors que par derrière, c'était uen vrai peste! Une plaie! De toute façon Edward ne sortira jamais avec elle, ou alors il est vraiment tombé au fond! Je virais Miss Drague de première aussitôt qu'elle eut fini son travail, restant ainsi seule avec mon frère que je ne pus m'empêcher de briefer une dernière fois tout en lui remettant son col.

« Bon alors tu oublies pas, souris et si y'en a une qui te plait, ajoute ton numéro de portable Spécial Fan sur la photo...

-Y'en aura pas Alice, tu me fais le coup tous les soirs...

-On sait jamais grand frère! »

Je sortis de la loge, petit sourire en coin, espérant qu'il aurait au moins la délicatesse d'en mettre un s'il voulait pas que je m'énerve. De toute façon le portable spécial fan était actuellement entre mes mains...

_Carlisle POV_

Heureusement pour moi, jusque là le concert se passait plutôt bien, enfin la partie chanson. Nous n'avions pas eu comme hier des jeunes filles s'évanouissant à la vue d'Edward ni d'autres personnes écrasées contre les barrières de devant par les autres fan ou pire, un cardiaque! Non, jusque là tout s'était bien passé, j'en profitais donc pour aller rejoindre ma femme, Esmé et m'approchai doucement. Pourvu qu'elle ne m'entende pas! Je posais alors délicatement mes mains sur ses hanches en l'embrassant sensuellement dans le cou. On avait beau être père de trois enfants de 20 à 25 ans, on pouvait toujours envier la beauté de sa femme et lui porter un amour sans égal. Elle sursauta légèrement avant de me dévoiler un peu plus de son cou en penchant la tête sur le coté, laissant ainsi plus d'espace pour que ma bouche puisse voyager.

« Tu es très belle...très attirante...

-Ah ben merci ça change de tous les jours c'est ça? »

Je savais bien qu'elle rigolait en disant cela mais elle prit un air faussement vexée jusqu'à ce que j'entoure sa taille de mes bras et l'embrasse un peu plus fort dans le cou, respirant par la même occasion le parfum que je lui avais acheté à Noël et avoué que c'était mon odeur préférée. Je la retournai pour qu'elle puisse me faire face sans pour autant la laisser s'échapper, comme je la connaissait, elle se serait enfuie comme une petite gamine qui joue au chat et à la souris.

« Mais non mon amour, tu sais bien que tu es comme cela tous les jours que je passe à tes cotés, c'est jusque que ce soir... comme je n'ai pas eu d'urgence eh bien je suis plus détendu, et tu est très bien habillée... trop bien habillée... très sensuelle et attirante... »

Je parsemais de son cou des baisers à chaque pause. Sa peau avait le don de m'enivrer, sa douceur, son odeur... tout m'attirait chez elle... encore plus ce soir que nous avions le temps. Je lui pris la main et l'amenait dans la salle qui nous servait de débarras, où nous avions mis les boites servant à ranger le matériel. Je m'asseyais sur l'une d'elle et l'invitais à la prendre sur mes genoux, ce qu'elle accepta sans tarder. Mes lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, attendant un refus ou un accord de sa part. Oui, en tant que mari je respectais l'avis de ma partenaire, d'Esmé, de l'amour de ma vie. Il y avait des jours où elle refusait totalement que nous allions plus loin que les baisers et les caresses, mais là elle savait à quoi s'attendre et apparemment semblait également en avoir envie car elle répondit à mon baiser de façon plus sensuelle, plus appuyée. J'étais au anges...

_Emmett POV_

Ah lala, toutes ces petites minettes prêtes à bondir sur Edward! Le coquin! Si j'avais pu être à sa place j'aurais pas dit non! Mais moi, j'avais déjà mon âme soeur. Une magnifique blonde au corps de rêve qui m'aimait et que j'aimais en retour... Ma Rose... Un peu rêveur, je fis entrer la prochaine fan dans la loge de monsieur. Oui, Monsieur faisait ses autographes dans sa loge, ce qu'aucun artiste ne faisait de nos jours mais bon, il faisait comme il voulait et laissait la porte ouverte alors ça me génait pas. Je regardais l'écran du compteur, centième fan qui entrait alors que la quatre-vingt-dix-neuvième sortait un grand sourire au lèvres et des coeurs dans les yeux. Ah la jeunesse, surtout celle-là! Mais comme avait dit Rose sans eux nous n'existerions pas... alors je dis rien mais je surveille. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, les deux filles derrière les dix prochaines fan semblaient sur le point de s'engueuler assez fortement. Je les avais entendues piailler mais pas aussi fort. J'allais voir ce qui se passait, prévenant mon autre collègue lui aussi garde du corps, Embry, d'un coup d'oeil.

« Bah alors les filles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? On a perdu sa sucette?

-Non, répondit l'une presque les larmes aux yeux, elle veut pas me laisser passer avant...

-Nan c'est elle! Et puis d'abord j'étais là la première...

-Oh la! On se calme... Si c'est juste pour ça vous inquiétez pas vous allez toutes les deux y passer... »

Les filles, un vrai merdier, ça se bat pour ci, pour ça mais ça trouve jamais de solution efficace. Alors que nous, les hommes, on s'tappait dessus et après on jouait comme si on était copains comme cochons! Nan, les filles c'est pas ça, les filles c'est rancunier... Heureusement que quelque part ma Rose est pas comme ça sinon je serais pas sorti de l'auberge, mais bon son petit coté garçon manqué me plaisait aussi... surtout quand c'était pour la taquiner! Je retournais à mon poste, attendant que la file se termine.

_Bella POV_

Reportage très intéressant mais il était clair que ce mec adorait la célébrité. C'était du moins ce que montrait le reportage. Moi les types comme ça, ça me gonfle, j'aurais presque bousillé son CD de rage mais sa musique était bien trop apaisante pour foutre vingt euros en l'air pour un petit reportage. Furax et toujours pas en état de dormir, je décidai d'allumer mon PC et d'aller faire un petit tour sur le net, désespérée... Jusqu'à maintenant ma vie n'était faite que d'échecs. Mes parents s'étaient séparés, Renée était allée vivre à Phoenix (ville dans laquelle j'ai grandi) et mon père, Charlie, était resté dans sa petite bourgade pommée et pluvieuse du nom de Forks. En même temps c'était bien pour lui qui était shériff... Dès le plus jeune âge, j'étais le bouc-émissaire de mon école primaire, une novice dans tous les sports sans faire aucun progrès et surtout une grande maladroite. Ce qui m'avait valu le surnom de Parky au collège? Paky pour Parkinson comme je tremblais et rougissais dès qu'on m'adressait la parole. C'était quand même pas ma faute si j'étais une timide de nature! Heureusement pour moi cela changea un peu lors du lycée, j'avais décidé de venir emménager à Forks avec mon père. J'étais devenue la nouvelle attraction de toute la ville (c'est vous dire comment c'est petit) et ma venue était attendue comme celle d'un messie. Je n'en demandais pas tant... Puis l'adolescence prit une place considérable, certains garçons m'attiraient mais jamais rien de bien méchant. Jusqu'à ce que je le vois lui... Lui, c'est Jacob. Fils du meilleur ami de mon père, descendant Quileute, 20 ans aujourd'hui 17 à l'époque comme moi. Des muscles fabuleux, une gentillesse remarquable et un amour pour moi qui dépassa celui du simple petit ami. Mais comme toutes les bonne choses ont une fin, il cassa après 2 ans de vie ensemble. C'est avec lui que j'étais passé par tous les stades, toutes les découvertes de la vie à deux... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte à quel point son amie d'enfance, Leah, était devenue attirante et intéressante. Il avait dérapé avec elle, il avait été franc avec moi mais depuis qu'il est parti c'est comme un trou immense que je ne peux pas combler. Et voilà que maintenant je souffre plus d'être seule que le fait qu'il m'ait quittée. Les aventures s'enchaînent mais rien de bien sérieux, ou alors des boulets... Et cette vie, j'en avais marre! Sur ma carrière, c'était aussi le vide. Je m'étais autorisée après l'acquisition de mon bac littéraire, à une année sabbatique. Voilà comment je suis arrivée dans cet appartement de Port Angeles (ville proche de Forks) avec le métier de serveuse et aucun petit copain en vue...

Sur une des pages qui m'intéressait, une publicité attira mon regard. Des dents de vampires croquant une pomme avec pour slogan « Serez-vous vous aussi assez tentés pour croquer la pomme? ». Curieuse publicité, je cliquais dessus et tombais sur le site , site de rencontre. J'esquissais un sourire, leur publicité était très bien faite car elle m'avait attirée sur ce site. Et si je m'inscrivais. Après tout c'est comme ça que mon amie Angela avait rencontré son copain Ben... Allez Bella, prend ta vie sentimentale en main!

_Edward POV_

Et voilà la séance d'autograhes qui venait de se terminer, et même si je savais qu'Alice allait m'en vouloir, je n'avais pas noté le numéro super fan sur une des photos. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'aucune n'avait attirée mon regard comme l'avait fait un jour Tanya... Je refermais la porte de ma loge à clé et sortais l'ordinateur histoire de tuer du temps au lieu de me morfondre en pensant à elle... Même si la souffrance était énorme, je tentais de passer le cap avec grande difficulté... Quand j'étais en manque, j'allais sur les sites de vidéos pornos mais ce soir c'était plus de la nostalgie, du désespoir... Une publicité s'afficha pour un site de rencontre, à tout hasard je m'inscris en me disant que cela ne me mènerait à rien et que c'était plus pour le fun. Pseudo : EMC. Oui pas très recherché mais bon... Alors que j'allais quitter le site, une nouvelle personne se connecta... Bella... Rienq ue son nom me donna envie de lui parler, et c'est ce que je fis...

EMC : Bonjour Bella...

Voili voilou pour un premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que l'histoire vous plait. Si vous voulez la suite il faudra me laisser des Rewiews of course!

Faîtes péter la bubulle!

Bisouuus

Mil'


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier d'avoir lu le chapitre 1, et vos rewiews m'ont fait un grand plaisir surtout que c'est ma première fanfic, j'en suis toute émue!

Crumberries : Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, voici la suite j'éspère qu'elle te plaira! Merci pour tes conseils d'écriture, j'étais tellement excitée que j'en ai oublié de me relire et puis il était 2h du mat'... Promis je ferais plus attention surtout qu'en général, les fautes, je déteste ça quand je lis alors si c'est mon cas... Honte à moi! Je relirais mes chapitres ^^ Pour ce qui est des POV, j'avais d'abord commencé par Edward et Bella mais je me suis rendue compte que ça pouvait-être plus marrant et intéressant avec les autres personnages!

Famous Marion : Merci pour ta rewiew! Il est vrai qu'il s'est pas vraiment creusé la tête là... mais il va devoir l'expliquer... J'avais hésité entre EMC et Pianoman... Mais EMC fait plus mystérieux... Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre comment il va s'en sortir...

Elo-didie : oui, l'idée m'est venue l'autre nuit à minuit et hop! Je me suis plongée dans l'écriture, prenant mon courage à deux mains! J'avoue que je voulais quelque chose d'assez nouveau et il ne me semble pas avoir lu des fanfic sur le sujet du site de rencontres.

LyZbeTh-GeiSha : Merci pour ta bubulle! C'est vrai que ma fic est un peu courte, je vais essayer de l'allonger en rajoutant des détails et non des actions car il faut couper au bon moment. J'vais faire un effort ;) Je suis cependant contente qu'elle te plaise!

Phika 17 : Merci! Non, je ne pense pas que la curiosité soit un vilain défaut quand il ne s'agit pas d'actes illégaux... Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ^^ Twikiss! (j'viens de me rendre compte que tu lis ma fic et que j'adore la tienne, je suis émue j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!)

Merci aussi à fifer, nini88, Elza 75, Joannie01.

Je voulais également remercier tous ceux qui m'ont mise en alert ou favourite! Ca me fait très plaisir que ma fanfic soit aimée! N'hésitez pas à poster des idées car la suite n'est jamais écrite avant le moment où je le poste!

Bon allez, assez blablaté! Je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 2, on se retrouve en bas!

_Bella POV_

Je souriais en observant l'écran de mon pc, la page internet sur le site de rencontre Twilight . Com et une seule connectée : moi. En même temps il était maintenant dans les environs de quatre heures du matin et les gens normaux avaient plutôt tendance à dormir. J'allais fermer la fenêtre en souriant et en me disant que de toute façon il ne fallait pas que je m'attende à quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Après tout, Angela et Ben devaient faire parti des cinq pour cent qui rencontrent leur âme-soeur via un site de rencontre. Et puis de toute façon je me créais de faux espoirs! Souris en main, la petite croix blanche sur le fond rouge tout en haut à droite me narguait. Bip bip! Hein? C'était quoi ça? Un petit nom s'éclairait en bas de la page. Apparemment c'était le bruit d'une nouvelle conversation : EMC. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Curieuse, je cliquais sur le pseudo

_EMC : Bonjour Bella..._

Oh lala, un homme venait déjà me parler! Victoire! Non Bella, tu ne dois pas t'exciter trop tôt. Sois soft... « Salut, je suis nerveuse car tu es le premier à me parler ». Non, j'effaçais cette phrase qui était absolument nulle comme introduction. Et si je restais mystérieuse moi aussi...

_Bella : Salut_

_EMC : Il est joli ton pseudo, tu l'as eu où?_

Ah ben bravo l'originalité... Mais bon, si je voulais avancer dans la vie il fallait que je prenne au moins la peine d'être gentille...

_Bella : C'est mon surnom..._

_EMC : Tu as un beau surnom, moi c'est Edouard **(le fourbe!)**. Tu as quel âge?_

_Bella : 20 ans et toi?_

_EMC : 20 ans aussi..._

Eh bien à cette vitesse là on irait vite... Mais bon Bella tu vas pas t'emballer parce que ça ne va pas assez vite...

_Edward POV_

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais voulu parler à cette fille. Des dizaines autres étaient connectées mais son pseudo était original, beau, et j'avais cliqué. Elle avait l'air sympa et pas du genre à se connecter juste pour avoir une relation physique, ou alors elle cachait bien son jeu. En plus, elle s'appelait Bella, synonyme de beauté voir perfection féminine. Moi, j'avais été obligé de lui mentir sur mon vrai prénom, si jamais elle apprenait que j'étais le chanteur qui passait surement à la télévision en ce moment, c'était pas bon pour moi non seulement parce que ma famille m'en voudrait de pas avoir été sérieux ou même prudent et surtout parce que je prendrais un risque, elle pourrait aller tout raconter à la presse... Imaginez les grands titres : Edward Masen tchateur professionnel cherche âme-soeur! Non merci, très peu pour moi...

Un nouveau bip bip résonna, me faisant ainsi sortir de mes pensées. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur la jeune femme qui m'avait intrigué.

_Bella : Que veulent dire le M et le C alors? _

Elle était très perspicace, il fallait vite que je trouve un truc sinon j'allais me faire avoir! Je balançais donc la première connerie qui me vint à l'esprit.

_EMC : M pour Mignon et C pour Célibataire. Mais je pense que c'est un peu le cas de tout le monde ici..._

_Bella : Oui, effectivement. Quand à mignon il faut le voir pour le juger..._

Mince, je devais absolument dévier la conversation, il n'était également pas possible pour moi de lui montrer mon visage! Par chance, Jessica toqua à la porte et passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

« Edward, tu viens manger?

-J'arrive! »

Ouf, elle me sauvait la mise! Quoi que elle avait à nouveau sorti tous les atouts possibles pour que je faillisse à ma barrière. Je ré-ouvrais mon pc que j'avais fermé de peur que ça soit ma soeur et reprenais la fenêtre pour en informer mon interlocutrice.

_EMC : Excuse-moi Bella mais je dois y aller, que dirais-tu de se reparler demain?_

_Bella : Pourquoi pas..._

_EMC : Bien, ça me fait plaisir. Que dirais-tu de demain vers 12h?_

_Bella : Ca me va demain c'est dimanche je travaille pas..._

_EMC : Bien, à demain alors! _

_Bella : A demain EC, le M je peux pas mettre je suis pas au courant ^^_

Bien qu'elle ne semblait pas trop emballée, elle était plutôt intelligente et j'avais appris une nouvelle information sur elle : elle travaillait la semaine. Et par dessus tout, elle avait accepté que nous nous reparlions demain, ce qui, je devais l'avouer, me faisait plutôt plaisir. Je me sentais un peu plus léger qu'à l'ordinaire, mettant ça sur le compte de la douche.

Je quittais un peu à regret le site et éteignai mon pc. J'éteignis la lumière dans ma loge de couleur bleue nuit, oui c'est ma couleur préférée, et sortit en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé. J'avais assez longtemps vécu avec Alice pour savoir qu'il valait mieux fermer ses portes à clé si vous vouliez garder un minimum d'intimité. Quelque part, je la comprenais car à part nous elle n'avait personne à embêter. Allant dans la salle où une longue table était installée, je rencontrais en chemin un personnage de presse portant un badge de VIP exceptionnel. Il était assez grand, pas comme Emmett mais de taille moyenne, les cheveux mi-longs blonds et ondulés encadraient un visage assez sérieux.

« Monsieur Masen! Je suis Jasper Hale, journaliste. Je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez bien m'accorder un entretien dès que vous serez libre bien entendu...

-Euh... il faut voir ça avec Angela, mon agent.

-Eh bien, c'est elle-même qui m'a dit de venir vous voir car ce que je veux faire est un peu « spécial »... »

Je haussais un sourcil, il ne paraissait pas aussi à l'aise que quand il m'avait abordé. Je décidais d'en savoir plus, mais comme j'avais un peu faim, je lui mis la main dans le dos, le poussant légèrement et indiquant le buffet de l'autre.

« Eh bien vous m'expliquerez tout ça autour de la bonne soupe que ma mère a préparé!

-C'est entendu! »

Je sentais que, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que journaliste, j'allais bien m'entendre avec ce Jasper. Surtout qu'il portait le même nom de famille que ma belle soeur, Rosalie Hale. Nous nous dirigiions vers le buffet quand le lutin machiavélique qui me servait accessoirement de soeur fit son apparition.

« Ah! Alice! Jasper, je vous présente ma soeur Alice, Alice, voici Jasper un journaliste. »

Ce fut comme si j'avais parlé à un mur, malheureusement pour moi, je n'eus aucune réponse des deux cotés, comme si mon existence avait disparu...

_Alice POV_

Waou! C'était comme une tornade qui tourbillonnait dans mon estomac. Dès que j'eus croisé son regard, tout s'effaça. Certains parleraient de coup de foudre, moi j'aurais parlé d'un enchantement, d'un renouveau... de tout sauf qu'un coup de foudre. Le coup de foudre me venait en tête comme étant quelque chose qui fait mal, qui vous tue et vous désintègre alors que là c'était comme si la plus belle chose du monde qui venait de m'arriver. Juste ses yeux existaient pour moi. Edward me parlait apperemment mais je ne fis que des coups de tête, ne pouvant quitter son regard des yeux. Il était juste... parfait, je le savais!

« Youhou! Alice! »

Je clignais des yeux, faisant à nouveau face à Edward qui agitait ses mains devant mon regard, brouillant le lien que j'avais avec l'inconnu. Je détournais mon regard et croisais celui de mon frère en lui lançant des éclairs.

« Ca va Eddy, j'ai entendu!

-Grrr! Ouais bah t'en avais pas l'air! »

Il détestait ce surnom, j'adorais l'utiliser comme moyen de pression et autres moyens pour arriver à mes fins. Ca marchait quasiment toujours, malheureusement pour lui... N'empêche que cette fois-ci il avait raison, je n'avais strictement rien entendu à ce qu'il disait. Je lui tirais la langue d'un air enfantin et partit dans les jupes de ma mère... Esmé préparait le buffet et entre sa soupe aux oignons, ses sandwichs complets et autres petits plats qu'elle nous préparait entre le concert, elle n'avait pas l'air de vraiment s'en sortir. Mon corps tremblait mais je tentais d'ignorer ce sentiment, et surtout de résister à cette envie, surement une pulsion, de tourner mon regard vers le beau blond.

« Maman t'as besoin d'aide?

-Oui ma chérie, peux-tu emporter le jambon qui est dans le frigo derrière?

-Oui Maman! »

Je partis dans l'arrière salle et respirais enfin. Jusque là je n'avais jamais cru qu'un tel sentiment ai été possible! Je mettais ma main sur mon coeur, croyant que ce dernier allait exploser sous l'ampleur des battements qu'il effectuait. Ce mec devait me rendre malade mais je savais... je savais que c'était lui et je devais absolument le revoir, lui parler...

_Jasper POV_

« C'est bizarre ça ne lui ressemble pas... »

La magnifique jeune femme dont je ne connaissais pas encore le prénom avait disparu. Elle m'avait fait face, m'avait hypnotisé et était partie en tirant la langue à son frère, j'en avais souri. Lorsqu'elle avait disparu de mon champ de vision, ce fut comme si mon coeur avait disparu. Comme après une rupture elle venait de laisser un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Je me retournais vers Edward, en ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de me parler... pas sérieux pour un journaliste!

« Excuse-moi, que viens-tu de dire?

-Ca alors! Je venais de te proposer un magnifique choix entre soupe aux oignons ou sandwich complet ainsi que de t'asseoir avec nous.

-Avec plaisir, quand au reste... je ne sais pas j'hésite encore.

-Sache que les deux sont préparés par ma mère!

-Alors les deux si c'est fait maison! »

Je lui souriais, j'aimais bien Edward, mais sa soeur avait le dont de m'intriguer encore plus... Je suivis la superstar assez sympa et modeste vers une tablée où se trouvait un grand brun, une belle blonde et un homme blond qui discutaient ensemble. Edward me les présenta comme étant son frère, sa belle-soeur et son père. Je saluais avec enthousiasme les membres, me posant toujours la même question qui trottait dans ma tête depuis au moins deux minutes : où était-elle?

« Il a déjà rencontré Alice, ça l'a laissé... sans voix..., ajouta Edward en riant.

-On ne peut pas la louper, on va dire ça comme ça... »

Un grand « Oh » s'élanca de la bouche de la petite famille alors que tous regardaient derrière moi. Je me retournais et à mon grand malheur me retrouvais face à face avec Alice, qui portait dans ses bras un plateau de jambon. Et mince! Ca on peut dire que c'était une boulette. Ses yeux m'auraient tués sur place s'ils avaient pu même si je décelais au fond un léger amusement et quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Elle passa à coté de moi, me frôlant le bras du sien, je humais son odeur avec envie. Elle me chatouillait les narines et j'aimais cette pointe de vivacité qui était en elle... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes pauvre fou! Tu es là pour faire une série d'articles sur Edward Masen, non pas pour en profiter pour draguer sa soeur! Je me refermais sur moi-même et revenais dans le présent, je lui en parlerait plus tard...

_Esmé POV _

Comme à chaque fin de concert, il fallait tout préparer pour l'équipe. La nourriture principalement, ils avaient tellement travaillé que la faim se faisait sentir et j'avais appris à m'adapter à leur rythme et par dessus tout à trouver un repas assez complet qui les calait pour la nuit. Ce soir, c'était soupe à l'oignon et sandwich au jambon à faire soi-même avec des petits bonus comme les cornichons, le beurre, salade ou tomate. Je m'y étais mise dès l'arrivée dans la salle car je n'aimais pas leur donner du tout-prêt. Non, j'achetais mes légumes chez un agriculteur, la viande chez un autre et allais à la boulangerie pour le pain. Ils me faisaient évidemment un prix vu la taille de ma commande et ça arrangeait les deux partis. Le concert était à peine fini que ces goinfres se ruaient vers le bar pour demander le menu. Je riais en le leur annonçant. Certains firent des mous que je compris comme une déception, ou un dégoût d'un des plats. C'est pour cela que je faisais au minimum deux plats, pour que chacun y trouve son bonheur. Affairée à préparer les petits plateaux de sandwich bonus pour chaque table, il y en avait quatre, Alice vint me rejoindre avec une tête que je ne connaissais pas.

« Eh bien ma chérie, qu'y a-t-il?

-Rien maman, c'est juste le « nouvel » ami d'Edward...

-Qui donc?

-Un certain Jasper qui a osé dire qu'on ne pouvait pas me louper!

-Allons Alice! Je sais bien que d'habitude les jugement des autres ne t'atteignent pas alors passe au dessus et ça ira mieux... »

Je la serrais dans mes bras alors qu'elle grommelait. Il est vrai que ma Alice était plutôt du genre à oublier tout ce que pensaient les autres à son sujet, elle s'assumait telle qu'elle était et nous l'aimions tous pour ça. Elle partait en bougonnant et je souris en retrouvant mon Alice, lorsqu'elle était contrariée certes mais c'était bien elle. Je lui donnais un plateau et en pris un autre et réalisant que c'était les deux derniers que nous allions porter à la table où se trouvait toute notre petite famille. En effet, un beau jeune homme les avait rejoint. Je posais mon plateau et m'avançait vers lui avec un grand sourire, je comprenais maintenant mieux pourquoi Alice avait réagi comme ça, il était à craquer pour les gens de son âge.

« Bonjour Jasper, je suis Esmé, la maman d'Edward, d'Emmett et d'Alice. Et accessoirement la femme de Carlisle...

-Accessoirement! Non ma chérie tu es ma femme rien qu'à moi... et tu es l'être le plus important à mes yeux. »

Carlisle vint se placer derrière moi et m'enlaça alors que tous les autres nous regardaient, incrédules. D'abord dans la réserve ensuite avant le repas... décidément Carlisle était très en forme ce soir! Mais j'aimais ce coté romantique.

« Enchanté Madame Cullen.

-Je t'en pris appelle-moi Esmé!

-Bien... Esmé »

On pouvait voir à quel point il avait du mal à changer ses habitudes et prenait les gens avec beaucoup de respect et c'est quelque chose qui ne pouvait que lui être favorable.

_Rose POV_

Moi en out cas, je l'aimais bien le nouveau et je sentais que nous allions bien nous entendre, contrairement à Alice qui lui avait immédiatement déclaré la guerre. Mais au fait, pourquoi était-il là? Je regardais mon homme avec un regard exprimant la curiosité, apparemment c'était son cas à lui aussi. Un peu fatiguée par les réglages que j'avais du faire pendant le concert, je ne me rendis même pas compte que je mourrais de faim avant qu'Esmé n'apporte le plateau de pain et de jambon. Oui, j'avais décidément très faim. Je tendis la main pour attraper un sandwich en premier mais Emmett fut plus rapide que moi.

« Sale fourbe! J'te boude...

-Mais ma Rose... J'ai faim moi... »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, je dus me retenir également. Il était vrai que mon Homme était de nature... morfale. Un vrai glouton il mangeait tout ce qu'il trouvait et paf! Toute la graisse se transformait en muscle comme par magie. Ce qui n'était pas pour me décevoir...Je croisais les bras et fis mine de continuer à bouder, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Un sandwich passa devant mes yeux, sa main sur ma taille me rapprochait de lui...

« Tiens ma Rose, comme tu les aimes.

-Merci mon amour. »

Je l'embrassais délicatement avant de fondre comme un vampire sur le sang sur le fameux gibier. Mmmmh! Beurre, tomate, salade jambon, cornichon... mon préféré! Décidément, il serait très bien récompensé plus tard, quand j'aurais le ventre plein! Emmett qui donne son sandwich c'est pas donné à tout le monde!

_Edward POV_

Le repas se termina de façon assez comique entre les piques qu'Emmett et Rosalie si bien que Jasper n'eut même pas l'occasion de me parler de sa proposition et, à la fin du repas, nous avions tous bien trop mangé et surtout bien trop bu pour aborder les sujets sérieux. Esmé proposa au journaliste de rester dormir avec nous et lui prépara un lit dans la loge qui séparait celle d'Alice et la mienne. Elle était vide et servait aux invités de passage, c'est ce que nous avions décidé lorsque nous sommes arrivés et nous avions bien fait.

Je m'allongeais dans mon lit et plaçait mes mains derrière ma tête tout en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé. Je savais bien que ces rencontres là n'étaient que virtuelles et que très peu fonctionnaient mais j'aimais leur principe d'anonymat voulu et à durée indéterminée. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux souhaite dévoiler son identité, ce dont je n'avais aucunement envie. D'ailleurs, Bella... était-ce son prénom, surnom ou simplement pseudo? Elle m'avait questionné sur le mien, j'avais du mentir, elle m'a dit que c'était son surnom mais était-ce un diminutif? Est-ce que elle aussi cachait son jeu comme moi ou étais-je le seul à faire ça? Je commençais à ne plus réfléchir et à me laisser porter dans les bras de Morphée quand on toqua à ma porte.

« Entrez, chuchotai-je »

Alice, chemise de nuit panda, apparut sur le pas de la porte. Elle n'était pas la petite Alice du jour, non elle était celle de la nuit, celle qui reprenait son statut de petite soeur cherchant du réconfort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice?

-J'peux dormir avec toi?

-Euh... ouais mais à condition que tu m'expliques! »

Elle s'approcha, souleva la couette et s'installa au chaud à coté de moi...

Eh oui, je suis une barbare vous pouvez le dire! Comme puis-je oser arrêter là? Tout simplement parce que chaque auteur se doit de tenir ses lecteurs en alerte. Quelque part ce sont tous des gros sadiques et j'en fais parti ^^.

J'espère vivement que ce chapitre vous a plu et comme il est prêt avant la date prévue, c'est à dire tous les samedis, eh bien je vous fais un cadeau : tadam! Donc j'accepte toutes les critiques et essaye de modifier selon vos demandes. C'est plus long que d'habitude est-ce que ça vous va?

Faîtes éclater la bubulle!

Mil'


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

**Je tenais d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont mise en alert ou favourite story, mais aussi Auredronya, Mimial 09, Elo-didie, Phika 17, Fifer, lapiaf8, mel77130, Choupinettelapinette et Oliveronica Cullen Masen pour leurs rewiews.**

**Elo-didie : Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre pour la relation entre Alice et Jasper. Merci de ton idée et ton avis. Je dois avouer que oui Edward est un gros menteur mais il sera obligé un jour ou l'autre de se dévoiler, tu auras la réponse ici. **

**Phika17 : Bella était seule parce que ce sont les garçons qui s'affichent pour les filles et les filles pour les garçons selon le choix que l'ont met au départ (hétéro/homo). Quand à la différence d'heure je l'explique ici, ce pourquoi elle avait personne. En fait tu peux également choisir en fonction de ta région, ce qu'elle a du faire. Quand à Edward, il a du chercher dans la région de sa maison (Forks) pour une relation stable. Pour Jasper frère de Rosalie, on aura la réponse plus tard... **

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, on se retrouve en bas! **

_POV Alice_

C'était comme un mélange de sentiments en moi. Il y avait ce coté qui était « attiré » par Jasper et l'autre qui le haïssait pour ce qu'il avait dit. Quel coté choisir? Je pensais à ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux ondulés mi longs avec lesquels j'aurais aimé jouer et par dessus tout sa peau, ses lèvres légèrement rosées... Non mais attends voir Alice Cullen! Arrêtes de rêvasser ce mec t'as balancé une grosse méchanceté dans la gueule. Non, moi, Alice Cullen ne me laisserai pas amadouer par ce visage doux et sublime, ce corps frêle mais sculptural... Et voilà que je retombe dedans! C'était décidé, j'allais lui déclarer la guerre au cher blondinet! Il allait souffrir de tout con être pour avoir osé insulter Alice Cullen!

« Alice Cullen! »

Mince, j'avais complètement oublié qu'Edward était à côté de moi. Hors de question de lui en parler. Il fallait jouer finement, très finement... Je repris un air un peu abattu et les yeux de cocker avant de me tourner vers lui.

« J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar Edward...

-Quoi donc ma petite Alice?

-J'ai rêvé que les parents mouraient et que nous restions tous les trois... »

Pas très inventif mais on s'en contentera hein Monsieur Edward Cullen aux cernes énormes. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'en ce moment il dort pas beaucoup. Heureusement que les concerts n'étaient que trois jours semaine sinon on aurait un cadavre au lieu d'un homme là. Beuuurk!

Edward s'approcha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, c'était chaud et amical, il se voulait rassurant mais à l'intérieur je brûlais de rage contre ce faux blond! Quoi que, vu ses sourcils c'était un vrai...

« T'inquiètes pas petite Lilice... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Tu veux rester dormir?

-Oui s'il te plait Edward...

-D'accord. Tiens, le deuxième oreiller. »

Il me tendit un oreiller et se rallongea comme il l'était quand je suis arrivée, c'est à dire les mains sous la tête, fixant le plafond et ferma les yeux en m'ignorant lâchement. De mon côté je lui tournais le dos et fermais les yeux. Je l'aurais ce petit blond! Je l'aurais!

_POV Jasper_

Mon dieu! Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait eu une journée comme celle-là aujourd'hui? Tellement de choses m'étaient arrivées.. Entre ma proposition d'augmentation si je menais à bien ma mission. Et quelle mission! Tenir une rubrique pendant un mois sur un artiste. Et on m'avait choisi moi, Jasper Hale, pour cela! J'étais tellement heureux que je n'avais même pas pensé à quel point cela pourrait être dur! Après tout, Rolling Stone avait une certaine réputation, mais là j'y pouvais plus rien. Jamais je n'aurais imaginer trouver la femme parfaite en venant passer un mois chez les Masen, et de surcroit la soeur de la star. Alice... son nom résonnait dans ma tête, elle était mon pays des merveilles dès que je la voyais. C'était un petit feu d'artifices sur pattes! Malgré sa petite taille j'avais vite fait de comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas la chercher mais elle était tellement jolie quand elle était en colère! Ses petite joues déjà rosies étaient devenues aussi rouges que ses belles lèvres. Ses beaux yeux de biche s'étaient transformés en Zeus, me lançant des éclairs que je ne pouvais éviter. Je devais avouer qu'elle l'avait mauvaise maintenant mais je sentais que j'allais adorer la provoquer encore et encore... Je ricanais seul dans mon lit et me surpris à avoir un petit brin de sadisme et de folie dans ma personnalité, je ne me connaissais pas comme ça. Décidément cette petite Alice Masen éveillait en moi des douceurs inconnues jusqu'à ce jour...

_Emmett POV_

Je caressais pour la énième fois la joue rougie de ma tendre épouse. Rosalie était encore plus belle au lit, enfin elle était différente, c'était une autre Rosalie et je l'aimais comme elle était. Ses doigts vinrent se planter dans mon cuir chevelu pendant que ses lèvres vinrent se coller avec pression sur les miennes. A mon avis, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps avant de craquer à mes avances. Je fis parcourir mes mains de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses parfaites, appuyant un peu plus de mes doigts en arrivant à celui-ci pour la coller contre moi. Que voulez-vous, quand je l'avais vue dans cette petite chemise de nuit quasiment transparente, je n'avais pu résister à la tentation de lui sauter dessus. Ma Rose, elle avait le dont de m'emporter dans mes rêves les plus fous, elle était mon soleil, ma vie et il en était ainsi. Si jamais nous venions à nous séparer je crois que je n'en survivrai pas... Sa langue titilla délicieusement le bas de mes lèvres, j'entrouvrais la bouche pour lui laisser l'accès à la mienne mais elle s'empressa de me mordiller la lèvre inférieur.

« Hmmm! Rose... tu sais... que j'aime trop ça... »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que ma belle sauvage sorte de ce corps de déesse... et là, je devais l'avouer, j'étais l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Ma tête contre le mur, elle sur moi, sur un lit dans une ville inconnue... Dire que c'était ça au moins une fois par semaine... Mais à chaque fois c'était différent, parfois plus doux, parfois sensuel, parfois carrément sadique... ce soir ça serait surement... Bestial! Ma belle blonde entreprit alors de détacher les boutons de ma chemise blanche, garde du corps exige, tout en continuant de m'embrasser sauvagement. Elle commençait vraiment à bouillir d'envie et était tellement pressée qu'elle tremblait en détachant les boutons.

« Hmmmm... Merde! C'est quoi cette chemise? »

Et voilà qu'est-ce que je disais? Mais elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner comme cela et heureusement sinon j'en aurais marre de tout faire, on a beau être parfait on peut pas être partout... Le stade de la chemise enfin terminé, elle s'empressa de passer ses mains sur mon torse, c'était doux, sensuel... Ah! J'm'y attendais pas à celle-là! Elle venait de me griffer sauvagement la poitrine tout en mordant mon cou comme une sauvage. Je ne pouvais plus résister à son appel, les sauvageonnes comme elle, ça se domine, surtout qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien, ma belle Rose...

_Rosalie POV_

Chaud... il faisait bien trop chaud dans cette chambre! Et Emmett qui était là, à me faire languir depuis qu'il était passé au dessus. J'en pouvais plus, mes hormones me travaillaient trop en ce moment... Il m'embrassa tout doucement à la base du cou alors que moi je ne rêvais maintenant que de fureur, de fièvre et d'embrassade pressantes... Non! Lui, il prenait tout son temps...

« Emmett! Active!, lui hurlai-je »

La réponse qu'il me donna fut simple, claire et nette : il prit tout son temps. Je commençais à grogner, à ne plus tenir en place. Alors qu'il me posait un doux baiser sur les commissures de mes lèvres, je sentis qu'il m'attrapait les mains. Sentant que ça allait devenir pire, je commençais à m'agiter mais il me bloqua avec son bassin et en m'entourant de ses jambes. Mince, j'étais coincée maintenant.

« Tu n'es pas sage Rose... pas du tout..., me dit-il d'un ton taquin

-Emmett... dépêche-toi... J'en peux plus d'attendre... »

Pour toute réponse, il m'attacha les poignets avec sa cravate. La température montait doucement au creux de mes reins lorsque je compris que j'étais coincée. J'avoue que le fait qu'Emmett me fasse ça me mettait dans tous mes états mais là s'il continuait à insister comme ça, il allait me faire mourir d'envie. Sa bouche vint s'écraser avec douceur dans mon cou, réveillant en moi des envies jusque là enfouies. Je gémissais d'envie sous les baisers et coups de langue de mon partenaire. Ma position devenait embarrassante et inconfortable au fur et à mesure que ses baisers descendaient vers mon décolleté. D'une caresse sur les reins, il réveilla l'envie d'aller plus loin en rapprochant son bassin du mien. Le fait que je l'excite à ce point là malgré le fait qu'il contrôle la situation me donnait encore plus envie de le sentir en moi. Sa tête revint à ma hauteur et je passai mes bras attachés derrière sa nuque et collait ma bouche avec empressement sur la sienne. Une de mes jambes réussit à s'échapper de sa pression pour aller enrouler son bassin de celle-ci, pressant encore plus son envie masculine contre ma féminité maintenant prête à l'accueillir.

« Mmmm... ma Rose... »

C'est ainsi que ses mains passèrent en dessous ma chemise de nuit. Je sentis sa bouche sourire à la découverte de l'absence de lingerie. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, ses doigts vinrent caresser mon vagin avec douceur, attisant en moi le feu jusque là endormi.

« Aaaaah! Emmett! Encore! »

Il me faisait presque perdre la tête avec son doigté parfait. Son pouce se posa sur mon paquet de nerfs, déclenchant des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. Je me tortillais sous son toucher, sa langue revint humidifier mon cou et remonta jusqu'à mon oreille, mon point faible. Deux de ses doigts s'enfoncèrent en moi d'un coup sec, me faisant des sensations rares mais tellement agréables. Une autre de ses mains enleva mes mains autour de sa nuque, me laissant retomber sur le lit malgré mes torsions dues à ses va-et-vient en moi par la simple pression de ses doigts chauds. Son autre main partit explorer mon sein droit, par dessus ma chemise de nuit, pinçant mon téton à souhait.

_Edward POV_

J'adorais mon frère, beaucoup, mais quand il s'agissait de satisfaire ma belle-soeur dans la loge juste à côté de la mienne, je l'aimais beaucoup moins. Entendre les cris de Rose à deux heures du matin alors qu'Alice dormait déjà à poings fermés, non-merci pour moi... Depuis le temps que je les entendais, j'en étais venu à me demander si moi aussi un jour je pourrais satisfaire ma partenaire comme cela, la femme de ma vie. A condition que je la trouve bien entendu... Mon expérience avec Tanya m'avait détruit mais je comptait bien tout remettre sur pied, et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais une intuition m'indiquait que le site Twilight . Com me serait bien utile...

Aïe! Je m'éveillais doucement avec une douleur à la jambe droite. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'une autre attaque me toucha. Mon ennemi : une Alice endormie qui bougeait dans son sommeil. J'esquivais un bras qui allait m'écraser la tête lorsque j'entendis quelques petits mots sortir de la bouche de mon lutin préféré...

« Je t'aurais... Ja... »

Eh ben, si même endormie elle voulait la fin de quelqu'un, son ennemi devait vraiment avoir de l'importance pour elle... C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on apprécie Alice en tant que soeur et surtout alliée. Je me levais délicatement en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller notre chevalière en armure et allais dans ma salle de bain. Penché au dessus de l'évier, je regardais mon visage dans la glace. Ce visage. Celui qui faisait tomber les jeunes filles en fleur mais qui était incapable de trouver une partenaire ad vitam eternam. La vie de célibataire me détruisait mais je sentais que ça allait être mon statut pendant un bon bout de temps. J'ouvrais les robinets et m'aspergeait d'eau, les gouttes dégoulinèrent sur mon torse, me rafraîchissant. Il fallait que j'avance...quitte à partir... J'avais besoin de calme.

Je retournais dans la chambre, m'habillait, prit mon pc et sortait de ma chambre en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Alice en pleine bataille, elle me fit sourire. Les couloirs étaient vides, c'était normal car il était onze heures du matin, avec la soirée que nous avions eue, la plupart ne se lèveraient pas avant treize voir quatorze heures. Je pris place dans les escaliers et allumait mon pc, une seule envie me tannait l'esprit : parler à Bella. Plus qu'une heure... une simple petite heure...

_Bella POV_

Voilà deux heures que j'avais fini mon déjeuner et que mon pc tournait, depuis tout ce temps. Comme prévu à midi je m'étais connectée mais aucune trace du mystérieux EMC dont j'avais déjà rêvé. Il m'en fallait peu mais je devais avouer que plusieurs questions m'étaient venues depuis que nous avions parlé. Certes peu mais assez pour me tenir en haleine. Vautrée dans mon canapé, la lumière venait se répercuter contre celui-ci à travers des grandes vitres. Mon bol de céréales à la main et encore en pyjama, je zappais encore, une nouvelle fois mais tout en contrôlant l'écran de pc resté sur la page Twilight . Com. Alors que la tête de cet Edward Masen apparaissait pour la énième fois sur l'écran, celui de mon pc clignota. Je bondis dessus comme une lionne affamée, posant avec violence mon bol sur la table basse déjà bourrée de cochonneries. EMC venait de se connecter, je devais lui parler...

_Bella : Salut Beau gosse..._

_EMC : Ah, tu as abdiqué?_

_Bella : Non, mais c'était une façon de te souhaiter la bienvenue. _

_EMC : Bonjour Bella, bien dormi?_

_Bella : Oui, mais je suis levée depuis longtemps maintenant, et toi?_

_EMC : Je viens juste de me lever. Tu habites où pour t'être levée si tôt?_

_Bella : Seattle._

_EMC : Ah c'est une belle ville. _

_Bella : Tu connais?_

_EMC : Oui, j'y suis passé pour..._

_Bella : Pour?_

_EMC : la famille... _

Même si ce Edouard restait bourré de mystère, mais il me soulageait, me faisait rire. Mais surtout, m'intriguait.

_Bella : Et toi, où es-tu?_

_EMC : Actuellement? Euh... A Baltimore je crois._

_Bella : Tu crois?_

_EMC : Je voyage beaucoup, pour les affaires..._

_Bella : Tu fais quoi comme métier?_

_EMC : On va dire que je suis un artiste..._

_Bella : Waou, c'est beau. Moi je ne suis qu'une simple serveuse à mes heures perdues mais je compte reprendre mes études. Dis, t'aurais pas une photo de toi?_

_EMC : Désolé, ça ne va pas être possible... _

_Bella : Pourquoi?_

_EMC : Tu as des passions?_

Ok, je vois, il ne veut pas se dévoiler. Mais au fur et à mesure j'en apprendrais plus sur lui, j'en suis sûre. Nous parlèrent ensuite juste de mes passions, pas des siennes. Il ne préférait pas dévoiler sa vie. Je ne savais pas si c'était par principe d'intimité, parce qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance ou bien parce que c'était taboo... Vint malheureusement le temps où nous devions nous séparer. J'aimais lui parler, et en voyant notre conversation, on pourrait avoir du mal à croire que nous ne nous connaissions que depuis deux jours. J'étais à l'aise avec lui, je ne savais pas si c'était son cas mais j'espérais fortement qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas avec moi au fur et à mesure de nos conversations, à moins que ça ne soit déjà le cas.

_Bella : Alors, Edouard, quand nous reverrons-nous?_

_EMC : J'ai rempli mon quotat et je suis libre toute la semaine... Donc quand tu veux Bella..._

_Bella : Eh bien après le travail demain soir, vers dix-sept heures, horaire de Seattle. N'oublies pas le décalage horaire car je t'ai attendu trois heures... _

_EMC : Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié de te prévenir... Comment puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes? _

_Bella : Mmh... je dirais que tu peux me donner une photo de toi et tout serait oublié..._

_EMC : Ai-je droit à un délai car cela va être impossible pour le moment désolé..._

_Bella : Tu as le droit à un délai de deux semaines, après je voudrais voir à qui je parle. _

_EMC : deux obligé?_

_Bella : oui_

_EMC : Bien, dans deux semaines tu sauras qui je suis je te le promets. En attendant, bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves ma Bella... A demain, il me tarde de te parler..._

_Bella : A demain Edouard._

Il m'avait appelé « Ma Bella », mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine alors que ma tête me disait de me calmer. Il était clair que c'était un charmeur mais ça faisait tellement du bien de se sentir aimer par quelqu'un. J'éteignis le pc, un petit sourire aux lèvres et décidais d'aller me coucher rapidement, il me tardait d'être à demain.. Lui reparler...

_Carlisle POV_

Edward paraissait heureux pour une fois, depuis la rupture avec Tanya, un sourire franc restait planté sur son sourire. Mon fils heureux. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. Alors que jusqu'à maintenant il n'était qu'une coquille vide pour nous tous, il revenait à la vie, caché derrière son pc. Quelques minutes plus tard il le referma et son sourire disparut. Je décidais de me montrer au grand jour, jusque là j'étais resté derrière le mur de l'escalier.

« Bonjour mon fils!

-Bonjour papa... Ca fait longtemps que tu es là?

-Non, je viens juste de me réveiller... Ca va?

-Oui, ça peut aller...

-Viens, allons faire un tour dans le parc d'en face. »

Je lui tendis une pair de lunettes de soleil et un bonnet, pour les vêtements, il était caché par un survêtement. Il nous fallait tout étudier quand nous sortions. Je pris moi-même une pair de lunettes de soleil et l'emmenait dehors. Il était treize heures, j'étais dans les premiers à me réveiller alors que la ville battait déjà son plein. L'air frais nous assaillit les poumons, il me tardait de retourner dans notre maison, à Forks, une fois la tournée finie. Nous avions acheté cet endroit, Esmé et moi, il y a six mois de cela, nous disant que nous pourrions être tranquille ensuite.

« Ne trouves-tu pas les arbres magnifiques? Tu sais qu'ils font leur bourgeons chaque année après un hiver froid. Comme si de l'échec naissait un nouvel espoir...

-Papa, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot... Où veux-tu en venir? »

Et perspicace avec ça. C'était bien mon fils.

« J'ai eu le temps de te voir sourire derrière ton écran, aurais-tu trouvé la renaissance?

-C'est possible en effet...

-J'en suis extrêmement content! Mon fils... »

Je le serrais dans mes bras, débordant d'espoir pour ce nouveau chemin. Il ne me restait plus qu'à apprendre ce que c'était mais j'étais déjà très content. Quand à Esmé, elle allait être folle de rage en apprenant ça...

**Et voilà. Un peu court mais je voulais absolument le terminer aujourd'hui pour en mettre au moins un. Je ne suis pas régulière mais j'en mets un par semaine. Vous vous rendez compte que je me force à le finir alors que demain j'ai cours très tôt... XD C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous écrire alors faîtes péter la bubulle et donnez-moi vos avis et vos idées sur les prochains chapitres...**

**Bisouuus**

**Mil'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Tout d'abord comme me l'a fait remarquer lapiaf8, j'ai fait un lapsus dans le dernier chapitre à la fin. « Esmé sera folle de JOIE » et pas de rage. Désolée mais comme je vous l'a précisé j'étais vraiment fatiguée.**

**Ensuite, la semaine prochaine je ne pourrais pas poster car je serais en pleine révision pour mes contrôles continus que je dois absolument réussir. Donc il vous faudra attendre deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre que j'essayerai de faire un peu plus long, je ne vous garantie rien. **

**Et enfin mes petites réponses aux personnes qui ont posté une review. Tout d'abord on ne le précise pas assez en tant qu'auteur mais vos reviews nous font extrêmement plaisir et je suis étonnée de voir le nombre grossir peu à peu... Moi qui jusqu'à présent lisait sans passer à l'acte, je comprends la joie que l'auteur a en voyant que sa fic plait aux lecteurs. Alors s'il vous plait, ne vous lassez jamais de nous écrire, car nous aussi nous écrivons pour vous! Pour les plus timides ou ceux qui n'ont pas le temps ou tout simplement rien à dire, voir que vous m'avez mise en alert story ou même en favourite author me plait énormément, c'est comme des petits battements qui s'accélèrent. **

**Mon temps de remerciements et informations est terminé, on passe à la réponse aux rewiews... Tout d'abord merci beaucoup à lapiaf8, lilichoco, miamal09, Auredronya, oliveronica cullen massen, elo-didie &Elsa.75. Ce discours s'adressait à vous les filles!**

**Lapiaf8 : Merci de ta remarque parce que crevée comme j'étais je n'avais même pas vu. Et super contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu même si je l'a trouvé un peu baclé. **

**Lilichoco : Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew qui m'a fait trè plaisir. Quand au petit poucet, c'est l'ambiance que je veux créer, je vois que j'y suis arrivée et j'en suis contente. Tu as très bien remarqué les quelques petits indices que j'ai essayé d'évoquer en bref. Tu vas rire mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès au départ avec Angela, c'est après avoir posté que je me suis rendue compte que ça pouvait être plus drôle ^^ La suite, en voici une grosse partie. **

**Miamal09 : Ouais, Alice la guerrière m'a bien fait marrer aussi, j'adore la faire! Quand à Jasper, comme tu dis, il ferait mieux de courir avant qu'elle ne l'attrape! (ou alors il a des fesses rembourées!)**

**Elsa.75 : Ah! Pour la photo tu ne le seras pas avant un petit moment. Je n'écris pas mes chapitres à l'avance donc je ne peux pas te donner de nombre mais les rewiews me donnent des idées. Par exemple c'est Elo-didie qui m'avait donnée l'idée pour la guerre entre Alice et Jazzou! Donc continues à me donner des idées!**

**[Les magnifiques personnages de S. Meyer me servent juste de marionnettes pour créer mon propre spectacle.]**

_Jasper POV_

Je me réveillais doucement et espérais que j'avais encore du temps avant d'aller au travail... Ce fut lorsque je regardais ma montre que je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà treize heures... Quoi treize heures? Et merde Jazz t'es encore à la bourre au travail! C'est en me relevant avec précipitation que je me rendis compte d'une chose : je n'étais pas dans ma chambre! Vous savez, il y a toujours des jours comme ceux-là, ceux où quand on se réveille on ne se rappelle jamais quel jour on est et surtout qu'est-ce qu'on a fait la veille. Assis sur mon lit, je me pris la tête entre les mains pendant quelques secondes avant de réagir. J'étais à Baltimore, dans une des loges de la salle de concert où, hier soir, Edward Masen la star montante avait fait un concert triomphal. Et moi, Jasper Hale, pauvre journaliste de Rolling Stone me devait d'écrire un article sur lui, ce n'étais pas vraiment un article en fait mais plutôt une série d'articles faisant penser à un journal de bord. Ce poste avait été crée spécialement pour moi, je devais suivre une star pendant un mois, vie quotidienne et concerts. Bien sûr, certaines choses n'étaient absolument pas racontable dans mes articles, je me tenais au stricte minimum, mon calepin et mon appareil photo. Je n'irais d'ailleurs pour rien au monde raconter à quel point la soeur d'Edward, Alice, pouvait être jolie avec les joues rougies par la colère et la rage de me tuer. J'en rigolais car comme disait si bien Edward, elle grogne mais ne mord pas... par contre elle est assez rancunière. J'espérais pour lui qu'il disait vrai ou bien dans moins d'un mois je n'aurais plus mes sublimes petites fesses pour m'asseoir, elles seraient rongées par un chihuahua en furie! Car la petite Alice, je ne comptais pas la laisser passer, mieux encore, je comptais la provoquer jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Car je le savais, elle aussi avait ressenti cette petite décharge qui avait tout changer, et j'en aurais le coeur net!

Je décidais donc de commencer cette nouvelle mission en parallèle avec mon métier en commençant par... prendre une douche. L'eau qui inonda ma chevelure blonde me rafraîchit les idées, il fallait d'abord que je parle à Edward de cet article de fond en comble, ensuite, j'aurais toute ma journée pour l'observer, l'admirer, voir ses réactions... analyse de l'ennemi avant l'attaque. J'enfilais une serviette autour de ma taille et allais dans ma chambre pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos. Ce ne fut pas mes vêtement avec qui je me retrouvais nez à nez mais plutôt avec un petit être pétillant répondant au nom d'Alice et qui, je le sentais, n'étais pas là pour me chanter des louanges vu sa tête.

« Salut, esquissai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux et en sentant quelques gouttes devenir froides sur mon torse.

-Salut, j'te dérange? … Non, très bien, dit-elle en s'asseyant »

Eh bien au moins je pouvais dire qu'elle ne manquait pas de culot et, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, elle renforçait encore plus mon envie de provocation en prenant les devants. Alors que moi j'étais à demi-nu devant elle, je observais son accoutrement. Une petite robe divisée en deux, une partie à rayures noires et blanches assez fines et l'autre noire descendante et bouffante ; des petites bandes de tissu noires formaient des bretelles sur la première partie. Elle avait également un blouson en cuir basique noir, un legging de la même couleur ainsi qu'une paire de bottines noires style french cancan. Elle avait le don de manier les vêtements à ce que je voyais, et ceux-ci faisaient ressortir de manière parfaite son petit caractère piquant.

« Euh... Tu m'laisses le temps d'enfiler quelque chose et je suis à toi. Ok?

-Ok, dit-elle sans pour autant partir.

-Euh... Aline, j'ai besoin de m'habiller seul, si tu ne me regardais pas ça m'aiderait... J'irais plus vite tu comprends? »

Vu la tête qu'elle fit en l'appelant « Aline » et en lui parlant comme à une gamine de six ans, il était évident que je venais de marquer un point. Jasper 1 – 0 Alice. Elle rougit, je sentis la colère monter en elle puis elle se retourna et sortit sans dire un mot, la tête haute. La porte était à peine refermée que je rigolais déjà tout bas... J'allais vers mon sac et attrapais un jean que j'enfilais par dessus mon caleçon, en haut je m'étais contenté d'un simple tee-shirt noir. Je rangeais un peu la chambre et ouvris la porte pour y accueillir Alice comme il se devait. Elle entra dans la pièce en me lançant un regard noir qui ferait glacer n'importe qui mais qui me fit esquisser un petit sourire, déjà elle me regardait! C'était mieux que rien, après le Aline et ce que je lui avais dit, je croyais qu'elle allait carrément se barrer. Bon allez Jazz', on attise le feu...

« Alors Alix, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-C'est Alice, marmonna-t-elle les dents serrées.

-Ah oui... pardon j'avais oublié, feintai-je, alors, que me vaut ta visite. »

Et là, si elle avait pu avoir les éclairs de Zeus pour l'électrocuter elle aurait réussi. Je sentais qu'elle était ici non pas pour une visite de courtoisie mais plutôt pour vouloir ma peau. Telle une lionne attendant que la gazelle fasse le faux pas, elle bondit sur moi.

_Alice POV_

S'il n'était pas aussi important, je l'aurais tué. Non mais c'est la première fois qu'on oublie mon prénom. Alice, A-L-I-C-E c'est quand même pas compliqué à retenir! Mais non, lui inventait des noms, Aline, Alix... et pas des plus modernes en plus! Je crois que ce n'est pas le fait qu'il se soit trompé qui m'ait énervée, mais surtout qu'il n'ait pas retenu mon prénom après ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Il lançait l'assaut et je n'allais pas y rester indifférente! Même si je devais avouer que là, vu comment il m'était apparu à demi-nu, j'aurais plutôt eu tendance à capituler et à me laisser prendre en butin de guerre tellement il était... Waou! Sexy, beau, charmeur, attirant... j'ose même dire parfait. Parfait pour moi! Mais ce bel Apollon a eu le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler, le mythe est cassé. Soit il était vraiment égocentrique et débile, soit il faisait tout pour m'énerver. Et vu les petits sourires en coin qu'il faisait j'aurais plutôt tendance à choisir la deuxième option. Très bien, j'ai failli fléchir sous ton regard une fois Jasper Hale, eh bien je te garantie qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Ce sera toi qui rampera à mes pieds et me suppliera la paix entre nous, telle une déesse de la guerre et de la stratégie, Athena face à Mars. Je t'aurais, ne me tente pas...

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?

-Pardon? (Et sourd avec ça...)

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à mon frère?, répétai-je un peu plus haut et un peu moins vite. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux couleur blé que j'aurais envie de caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il ternissent. Un petit sourire m'indiqua qu'il hésitait à me le dire mais Alice Cullen ne se laissait pas faire si facilement.

« Eh bien... comme tu sais je suis journaliste et...

-Je m'en fous de ça Jasper Hale! Oui, moi j'ai bien retenu ton prénom. Je veux savoir ce que tu veux à mon frère, personne ne passe par ici sans m'avoir affrontée! Je suis le sphynx alors fais attention à tes réponses jeune humain! »

Malheureusement pour moi, ma tirade n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il éclata de rire pendant que je rougissais encore plus de colère. Je m'approchais de lui, toutes griffes dehors et le forçait à me regarder. J'étais bien plus petite que lui mais ce n'était pas un problème pour moi, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ma force.

« Jasper Hale, tu vas me le dire tout de suite!

-Très bien, Alice... , son nom murmuré par lui enjolivait ce que je n'aimais pas, je travaille pour le magazine Rolling Stone. Tu connais? Oui, tu dois surement connaître... Ils m'ont chargé d'une nouvelle rubrique pour le magazine : un mois avec, c'est le nom. Le deal est que je dois passer un mois avec une star du moment sur tous les plans, autant sur le plan publique que privé pour que les fans en apprennent un maximum sur leur stars.

-Mais... mais...mais tu ne peux pas! Et si on ne veut pas?

-Ton père m'a déjà donné son accord ainsi que la manager de ton frère, il ne me reste plus que lui... Quand à toi, tu ne seras bien sur pas dedans si tu n'as pas envie... »

Alors c'était donc ça ce pourquoi il était là, dans la loge à coté de la mienne. Je réfléchis au fait que je devais passer un mois avec lui... un looong mois! Quoi que, ce mois-ci pouvait devenir intéressant... Je pourrais utiliser Jasper Hale pour parvenir à mes fins!

« Très bien Monsieur Hale, vous avez mon autorisation. Cependant, aucune photo sans que je ne sois passée par là avant pour retoucher...

-Tu me vouvoies maintenant Alice? Alors qu'il y a à peins cinq minutes tu me criais dessus... »

Je décidai de l'ignorer et de le laisser dans le doute. Je sortis, la tête haute, fière de ce que j'avais appris et de ce que je lui avais mis. Alice 2 – 1 Jasper. La pêche avait été très bonne et très fructueuse, nous mangerons bien ce soir! (N/A : Machiavélique Alice...)

_Bella POV_

Et voilà, encore une fois il pleuvait à Seattle, même si c'était ma ville natale, j'avais vraiment envie de déménager depuis quelques temps. Comme une envie d'aller au soleil, Phoenix, le Texas... et même Baltimore serait plus agréable que cette ville de pluie. Je ronchonnais en entendant mon réveil se mettre en marche sur une chanson d'Edward Masen. Décidément il me poursuivait partout celui-là! Je tapais fort contre le réveil pour le faire taire, sa voix qui d'habitude m'apaisait commençait à m'énerver depuis le reportage d'avant hier soir. Je replongeais dans mon oreiller en ronchonnant, je n'avais aucune envie de me lever pour aller travailler dans ce restaurant pourri... Bon, il était certes Italien et j'avais certes joué de mon prénom pour y entrer, prétextant des origines latines, cela n'empêchait pas le fait que je n'aimais pas mon travail. Si seulement j'avais pu, j'aurais continué mes études et serais devenue... pourquoi pas professeur des écoles, ou alors de Langues. Allez Bella, debout! Plus vite tu seras levée plus vite tu reviendras ce soir parler à Edouard... Edouard, j'en rêvais déjà même si je n'avais pas son image en tête. Je rêvais de ses mains, de la voix qu'il pouvait avoir, des envies, de ses hobbies, de sa façon de me faire l'amour... Arrrgh! Tu t'égares! Je décidai de me lever et me préparai pour aller au travail.

Xxxxxxxx

Enfin rentrée! Je balançais mon sac et mon manteau sur le fauteuil avant de m'affaler dans mon canapé. Aujourd'hui avait été une dure journée entre les demandes de menu qui nous attendaient la semaine prochaine, nous faisions également traiteur, et celles pour les repas d'aujourd'hui. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus énervée avait été ce stupide petit cadre, surement un fils à papa, qui s'était permis de passer sa main sous ma jupe pendant qu'il commandait. Une chance que je tenais à mon travail sinon il aurait bien mangé le revers de ma main et gouté au vernis vermillon qui l'ornait! J'enlevais ces chaussures à talons bien trop compliquées pour faire partie de ma vie quotidienne et me redressais pour me jeter sur mon pc tout en regardant le cadran de ma montre. 17H30, nickel! Je fonçais sur le site et me connectais avant même d'ouvrir mes mails. Il était là. Je double-cliquais sur son surnom et engageais la conversation.

_Bella : Hey! Je suis contente de te voir, tu vas peut-être égayer ma journée..._

_EMC : Bonjour Bella. Ah bon à ce point? Raconte-moi..._

_Bella : On a eu une tonne de commande et j'ai eu le malheur d'avoir un pervers à servir... il m'a peloté les fesses pendant la commande, EN DESSOUS MA JUPE!_

_EMC : Grrr... Je lui aurais fait la peau à celui là... En fait nan..._

_Bella : pourquoi?_

_EMC : Parce qu'il me confirme à quel point tu dois être jolie..._

_Bella : Raconte pas de bêtises tu veux? Et toi ta journée?_

_EMC : Couci couça... J'ai eu des propositions alléchantes pour mon travail, que j'ai acceptées. Ma soeur a déclaré la guerre à une personne et j'ai entendu mon frère faire l'amour avec sa copine toute la nuit... A part ça ça va..._

_Bella : Ah ouais? Tu racontes? XD_

_EMC : Eh bien mon travail... nan parce que c'est top privé pour le moment. Ma soeur, je suppose qu'elle s'est entichée de ce garçon et a donc décidé de sortir ses défauts pour le séduire, quand à mon frère... eh bien ma belle soeur était comblée..._

_Bella : Bien fait pour toi!_

_EMC : Comment ça bien fait pour moi?_

_Bella : T'avais qu'à me donner ta photo hier. Na!_

_EMC : Si je te mettais ma photo tu partirais en courant... J'ai des raisons d'attendre. _

_Bella : Et moi qui croyais que tu étais mignon..._

_EMC : C'est pas ça, c'est des raisons professionnelles..._

_Bella : OMG t'es agent du FBI?_

_EMC : J'te dirais pas... secret professionnel. _

Je me mis à le bouder et il trouve un moyen de se faire pardonner en m'annonçant qu'il ne travaillait pas dans le domaine des agents secrets mais dans celui de la musique. C'est pour cela qu'il m'avait dit qu'il bougeait tout le temps.

_Edward POV_

Décidément cette Bella avait le don de faire renaître un sourire en moi. Elle était simple, ne me jugeait pas et son jeu des questions la rendait totalement ridicule. Mais ridicule dans le bon sens, dans le sens où elle avait le don de me faire oublier mes tracas quotidiens. Je ne lui avouais ni mon métier, ni que j'avais composé une chanson pour elle aujourd'hui. Une sublime musique douce, une berceuse, _Bella's Lullaby_ et qu'elle était destinée à celle qui me parlait depuis maintenant deux ou trois jours mais qui rendait mon présent tellement plus agréable. Nous nous quittâmes sur des bonne nuit car il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Quand à moi, j'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi et décidai de retourner sur la scène sans publique pour répéter un peu et améliorer sa chanson sur mon grand piano noir.

Les heures passèrent sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais bien là, à jouer et chanter. C'était comme si tout mon stress s'envolait à chaque parole. Ma mère m'interrompit en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Elle avait un regard doux et comblé, le regard d'une mère, celui qui me berçait quand j'étais tout petit encore et, gardant cette image en tête, mes doigts se mirent à jouer des morceaux inconnus. Pour la vie, celle qui me l'avait donnée et qui serait prête à la sacrifier pour moi.

« Edward... Viens, il est l'heure de manger.

-Oui maman j'arrive. »

Et comme un enfant obéissant à sa mère, subjugué et envouté par son regard sécurisant, je refermais mon meilleur allié et m'avançais vers les coulisses. La tête dans les nuages, auprès de ceux qui m'aimaient, je ne sentis pas la première marche de l'escalier et le dévalai de tout son long, tombant dans le néant en bas de celui-ci. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux mais rien ne se passait, parler et crier n'étaient plus dans mes moyens. J'entendais seulement ma mère, affolée qui appelait mon père avec un ton de désespoir. Tel un pantin j'étais tombé, telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. J'étais disloqué dans ma tête. Bella...

Esmé POV

« CARLISLE! Carlisle! »

Je sentais les larmes envahir mes yeux alors que je me penchais au dessus d'Edward, mon bébé. Je lui prenais son pouls, il était très lent. Carlisle arriva alors que ma vue se brouillait, il était suivi d'Emmett. Enfin, je le compris quand ses bras m'entourèrent pour m'éloigner de mon fils, mon bébé! Je me plongeais sur le torse de mon autre fils. Bien vite j'avais compris qu'il était inconscient, j'attendais juste les résultats de Carlisle pour me dire à quel point.

« Appelle les urgences Rose! » dit mon mari.

Là, je compris que c'était plus grave que je ne le pensais et mes larmes redoublèrent d'effort. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir dit de se dépêcher pour venir manger. Si seulement je l'avais laissé travailler... Mon coeur avait mal, j'avais mal pour mon fils, une mère c'est ça après tout. Je sentis qu'Emmett s'éloignait alors que les urgences venaient d'arriver. Je ne voulais pas être seule, Carlisle prit place à mes côtés alors que je tentais d'essuyer mes larmes.

« Je... Je l'... Je l'ai..., je n'arrivais même pas à parler.

-Shhh, calme-toi mon amour, il est juste tombé dans les pommes ça c'est la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il a une fracture au tibia et de l'avant bras. Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon amour... »

Je me rassurais un peu et m'accrochai à lui, enfin détruisais sa chemise alors que l'infirmier s'avança vers nous.

« Voulez-vous venir avec nous?

-Oui, je suis moi-même médecin mais rien ne vaut un bon hôpital à un sol froid d'une salle de spectacle.

-M-Moi aussssi..., sanglotai-je à nouveau. »

Je savais que les enfants allaient se débrouiller seuls avec le personnel, après tout ils étaient majeurs et vaccinés même si pour moi ils restaient mes petits bébés. Je les soupçonnais même d'avoir déjà l'idée de débarquer à l'hôpital. Les infirmiers se montrèrent très adroits avec Edward et firent bien attention de ne pas lui faire encore plus mal ou d'aggraver une des blessures déjà en place.

Xxxxxxxxx

Quelques heures plus tard et une dizaines de cafés écoulés, le médecin qui avait pris en charge Edward vint nous voir. Il était assez réputé dans la région et par la même occasion une connaissance de Carlisle. Il m'expliqua qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à une conférence sur l'ophtalmologie le printemps dernier.

« Eh bien, Carlisle, Madame Cullen...

-Appelez-moi Esmé.

-Carlisle, Esmé... je sais que votre fils est à l'apogée de sa carrière musicale mais en tant que médecin, je dois vous prévenir que ce sera un peu long à guérir. Au moins trois mois de repos complet, il doit stopper toute activité scénique, sportive et autres. Trois mois sans rien faire, dans un endroit calme. Il a une fracture de l'avant bras et deux du tibia. Et encore, trois moi, c'est seulement pour qu'on lui enlève le plâtre. Il lui faudra ensuite des séances de rééducation. Je vous mets tout ça par écrit. »

Après nous avoir serrée la main à Carlisle et à moi, nous allâmes nous asseoir dans la cafétéria pendant qu'il partit nous faire une ordonance.

« Je le prendrais en charge à 100% quand il sortira d'ici...

-Je crois qu'il est temps de leur annoncer mon chéri... Pour la maison.

-Je crois aussi mon amour. Il sera bien là-bas, au grand air. Même si j'entends déjà Alice hurler d'horreur en s'apercevant qu'il n'y a pas de magasins là-bas..., ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

Le médecin revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la paperasse que nous signâmes et nous eûmes l'autorisation de voir notre fils. Je poussais la porte blanche de sa chambre dans laquelle il allait rester quelques jours, le temps de s'habituer à ses plâtres et à cette condition de malade avant que nous l'emmenions dans notre nouveau foyer. Voyant qu'il était éveillé, je me précipitais vers lui et le serrait dans mes bras en caressant ses chevaux.

« Ca va maman, je suis pas mort...

-Oui mon chéri mais j'ai eu tellement peur...

-C'est bon maman, je suis là maintenant. Par contre pour combien de temps est-ce que j'en ai? »

Je regardais Carlisle avec détresse, il s'approcha de lui par l'autre côté du lit et lui prit la main avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle fatidique qui, nous semblait-il allait le révolter.

« Trois mois sans la rééducation.

-Oh non...

-Nous allons déménager., je lançai un regard brulant à Carlisle, nous avons acheté une petite maison près de Seattle, à Forks. Nous irons là-bas le temps que tu te rétablisses. »

Et là, un large sourire, que nous n'attendions pas, se posa sur son visage. C'était un sourire que je reconnaîtrais entre milles, étant sa mère. Mon petit garçon était amoureux et quelque chose me disait qu'elle devait bien habiter par là-bas...

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez moi beaucoup de rewiews avec pleins d'idées et profitez-en pour y réfléchir car la semaine prochaine pas de chapitre, je réviserai. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de lire vos petits commentaires sur ce chapitre.**

**Faîtes péter la bubulle!**

**Mil'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Tout d'abord j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre mais j'ai eu des problèmes de santé comprennant grosses migraines la semaine dernière. Et la pire fois a été celle de mon exam. Je suis donc en regret de vous annoncer que j'ai complétement raté ma civilisation britannique mais que j'ai réussi ma grammaire, littérature et traduction! Enfin, je crois je vous confirmerai ça. Donc mes migraines m'ont empêchées de faire du pc et donc d'écrire ma petite fanfic. Là, je saute dessus et entame le prochain chapitre après avoir répondu aux rewiews!**

**Merci à mathildecullen19, Fascinante-tentation, oliveronica masen cullen et tous ceux qui m'ont encore ajoutés en alert ou favourite.**

**Lilichoco : ouais, misé dans le mille! Enfin dans le Mil'... mouahahah **sort**.**

**Lapiaf8: Tu as raison chaque rewiew est comme un nouveau coup de coeur, le coeur s'emballe... Alors donnez-nous notre gagne pain XD**

**Famous Marion : Oui, ils sont surpris les parents Cullen, quand à Edward, je sens également qu'il va apprécier son séjour... XD**

**Elo-didie : J'avoue qu'avec Jasper tu mets le doute, je ne sais pas comment faire... Enfin, je verrais au cours de mon écriture. **

**Elsa 75 : Ouais, la distance sera moins grande mais la tentation... XD J'avoue que je suis hyper fière de mes trouvailles pour le prénom d'Alice, je jubilais devant mon PC, toute seule... Ca craint! **

**N'oubliez pas que l****es magnifiques personnages de S. Meyer me servent juste de marionnettes pour créer mon propre spectacle.**

**Et voilà! Je vous laisse à la lecture on se retrouve en bas en tête à tête avec la bubulle! Amusez-vous bien!**

_Edward POV_

Combien de temps allai-je rester dans cet hôpital? Non pas que mon statut d'infirme me gênait, bien au contraire, mais que j'avais hâte de partir pour Forks. Toute personne étrangère à ma tête devait me trouver complètement fou. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je harcelait le médecin pour qu'il me laisse sortir, me tuant à lui répéter que je serais mieux chez moi et que mon père pourrait veiller sur moi étant donné qu'il aurait du temps à tuer. De plus, les tournées sont arrêtées jusqu'à la fin de l'année et même si j'avais fait la une des journaux, personne ne savait où je me trouverais car cet endroit ne serait révélé à personne d'autres qu'au staff et à ma famille. J'essayais de trouver le plus d'arguments possibles à ma sortie précipitée, depuis quelques heures je cherchais le meilleur sur tous les points de vue et je l'avais enfin trouver. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas jouer sur la corde sensible. Un médecin est avant tout un être humain, donc une personne normalement constitué de coeur et donc de sentiments. Il ne me restait plus qu'à agir. Ma soeur entra pour la troisième fois de la journée dans la chambre, cachée par les cadeaux des fans qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas non plus bien grande. Elle manqua de trébucher et posa généreusement le tout sur le bureau, déjà complètement plein à craquer. Ce « tas » se constituait de cadeaux de fans tels que des fleurs, des cartes, des peluches et surtout des grosses lettres d'amour genre jeunes filles trop jeunes pour moi.

« Edward... Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux absolument tout avoir et tout lire... D'accord ce sont des fans. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent être épuisantes!

-Eh bien disons que ça tue le temps soeurette, surtout que j'ai toujours pas mon pc avec moi alors il faut bien que je m'occupe l'esprit.

-Ok, ça j'veux bien le croire... »

Elle s'avança et s'assit au bord de mon lit, la mine légèrement inquiète. Je la connaissais trop bien pour savoir qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire. Cela devait surement concerner le déménagement à Forks étant donné que mes parents ont promis de m'en parler. Ma petite Alice habillée en rouge et blanc telle la mère noël, agrémentait de piment cette chambre entièrement blanche.

« Dis Edward... Tu as accepté la proposition de Jasper? »

Je vois, alors maintenant c'est « Jasper » et c'est une demande sur sa proposition. A vrai dire, j'en avais discuté ce matin même avec lui, il était passé pour me demander s'il pouvait toujours continuer de faire son article sur moi. Ainsi, même en handicapé je pourrais répondre à ses questions, mieux même!

« Eh bien, il m'a proposé de continuer et... j'ai accepté. »

Les yeux d'Alice pétillèrent mais elle tenta de me le cacher. Je connaissais trop bien ma soeur pour savoir qu'il y avait un gros point de vue subjectif derrière tout cela!

« Très bien..., dit-elle d'une voix voulue sobre avant d'enchaîner, les parents t'en ont sans doute parlé... de ce déménagement...

-Oui, j'étais un des premiers au courant. Et pour ma part, j'ai hâte d'y être. Je vais enfin pouvoir voir B... le silence.

-On ne peut pas voir le silence Edward, pouffa-t-elle en se moquant ouvertement de moi.

-Ouais ben t'as compris quoi... Allez, passe-moi les nouvelles cartes et autres déclarations... »

Nous épluchèrent ainsi les papiers pendant deux bonnes heures avant que le médecin arrive. Il était temps pour moi de lui sortir le grand jeu. Phase numéro une, sourire Colgate. Phase numéro deux, l'air en forme. Phase numéro trois, l'air amical. Et c'est parti...

« Mademoiselle Cullen, puis-je vous demander de sortir le temps que j'examine votre frère s'il vous plait?

-Oui bien sur, répondit-elle avant de refermer la porte sur ses petits vêtements colorés.

-Bien, comment ça va aujourd'hui?

-Très bien, d'ailleurs je voulais vous demander si je ne pouvais pas sortir bientôt. Vous savez, je ne vous en ai pas parlé et à ma famille non plus mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller à Forks. Ma petite amie vit là-bas et nous avons hâte de nous revoir. Et puis, mon père pourra toujours...

-Coriace Monsieur Cullen à ce que je vois, me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Cependant vos soins ne sont absolument pas terminés! Mais... pour vous, je vais abréger les souffrances de cette demoiselle. Vous êtes en règles pour rentrer et que je puisse laisser ainsi la place à votre père... »

Malgré moi, je ne pus me résoudre à le serrer dans mes bras. Il fut surpris certes, mais il du sentir mon euphorie émaner de mon corps tout entier. J'allais enfin la revoir...

_Alice POV_

Une fois en dehors de la chambre, je ne pus me résoudre à rester là à attendre. Je décidai donc de me diriger vers la cafétéria histoire de me recharger les batteries en caféine. Ce qu'ils avaient à dire ne me regardaient pas et il fallait avouer que depuis quelques jours les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête à propos de Jasper. Je sais que je devrais l'appeler par son nom amis son prénom était si... merveilleux dans ma tête que je ne pus m'empêcher. Cela faisait maintenant dix jours qu'Edward était à l'hôpital, et dix jours que tout était fait d'allusions entre nous. Il avait d'abord eu le don de m'énerver à ne pas me remarquer mais petit à petit je voyais entre nous plus un jeu qu'un moquerie. Le pire étant que j'y rentrais dedans et que j'y prenais plaisir. Tout le mondé étant généralement occupé avec Edward, ou plutôt ses fans, Emmett et Rose étaient partis avant avec tout la matériel de la salle. Tous les membres du staff avaient eu quartier libre pour durée indéterminée. Nous étions ainsi seuls Jasper et moi. Certes j'aurais pu passer du temps avec mon frère, c'est ce que je faisais d'ailleurs, mais j'étais irrévocablement attirée par lui. Lorsque nous mangions tous les quatre, lorsque nous faisions la cuisine avec ma mère. Mon regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser sur lui et lui me répondait toujours par des signes cachés, clins d'oeil ou sourire. Et plus le temps passait, moins j'envisageais de vivre sans lui. Bien que je ne lui ai encore rien dit. Mes parents l'avaient clairement adopté comme ils avaient adoptés Rose quand elle était sortie avec Emmett. Ils disaient même avoir trouvé un certain trait familial entre les deux. Bien sur au départ Jasper avant refusé de passer son temps avec nous, mais ma mère et ses arguments infaillibles l'avaient fait changer d'avis. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. D'autant plus que mes parents avaient loué une maison de vacances, enfin un gîte en bois, afin d'être plus près d'Edward et libérer la salle comme il était prévu.

Parfois nous nous retrouvions seuls dans le salon, nous regardant. Puis il m'annonçait qu'il allait travailler mais quand je passais devant sa porte, je le voyais toujours regarder le ciel d'un air rêveur qui ne me déplaisait pas. Je crois que le pire était quand il sortait de la douche. Une fois, au détour d'un couloir, je l'avais percuté de plein fouet alors qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette de bain. M'écrasant ainsi de tout mon corps sur son torse chaud, doux et légèrement musclé. Juste assez, juste... parfait. Je crois bien que je dus changer mes sous-vêtements quelques minutes après (eh oui chez Alice, tout se change car le soutien-gorge et le string ne peuvent être qu'assortis!). Et puis, toutes ces nuits où il était de plus en plus présent dans mes rêves. Bien sur je n'allais pas dévoiler mon secret à ma famille, il était interdit pour moi d'en parler. Par ma propre règle. Oui, secrètement mon coeur battait pour Jasper Cullen un peu plus chaque jour mais qu'en était-il de lui? Il devait surement me voir seulement comme la soeur de sa star, ou encore la petite Alice qui a un caractère horrible et surtout qui arrive à ses fins. Mais moi, moi avec lui j'avais envie d'agir autrement...

Arrivée à la cafétéria, encore dans mes pensées, j'insérais une pièce dans la machine pour en faire tomber un cappuccino. Ma vie était auparavant bercée de café, maintenant de cappuccino. J'ai ajouté du lait dans ma caféine. Toutes les saveurs me paraissaient secondaires, il était tout le temps dans ma tête et ça en devenait un peu affolant.

« Cappuccino? Je pensais que vous étiez sous traitement à la caféine continu... »

Je me retournais surprise pour tomber nez à nez avec le loup. Eh oui, quand on parle du loup, je vous spoile la fin car ce serait mensonge que de dire que je l'ai vue. Devant moi, Jasper, qui comme à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, sentait son odeur, mon coeur faillit rater des battements. Heureusement que nous étions dans un hôpital, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour me sauver de cette fichue maladie. Je me postais sur la défensive, ne sachant plus trop comment agir avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Eh bien, je comptais moi aussi me désaltérer en venant ici. C'est ma pause thé, et il se trouve que tu es devant la machine... En plus tu me vouvoies encore. »

Je grommelais et m'écartais en grognant encore plus sous son sourire satisfait. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver le blondinet, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait obtenir de moi aussi. Je décidai d'aller m'asseoir à une table qui venait de se libérer. La cafétéria était pleine à craquer et je crus même avoir pressé le pas pour obtenir cette table. Enfin assise, je soufflais sur mon cappuccino.

« Je peux? »

Encore lui, je ne l'avais même pas vu ni entendu s'approcher. J'aurais voulu lui crier qu'il pouvait s'asseoir où il voulait tant que c'était proche de moi... mais je ne le fis pas. Je hochais simplement de la tête alors qu'il s'asseyait.

_Jasper POV_

Et me voilà en face de ma muse, celle qui empêchait Morphée de s'étendre auprès de moi et me serrer fort dans ses bras depuis quelques nuits. Enfin, surtout depuis que nous avions emménagé les Cullen et moi dans ce petit gîte. Petit, oui, et justement. Je ne faisais que la croiser encore plus, elle me perturbait encore plus. Ses manières dictatrices me laissaient rêver à une soumission totale de ma part... dans une chambre. Son odeur me faisait imaginer un champ de fleurs portant son nom... Je me connaissais sensible mais pas romatique à ce point, ce qui m'étonna d'ailleurs encore plus. Surtout ces derniers temps...

« Alors comment va ton frère, lui dis-je en décidant d'engager la conversation pour encore une fois entendre sa douce voix me parler sans m'en lasser.

-Ca va beaucoup mieux, mais il a encore des centaines de fans qui lui ont écrit. De plus, il se plaint qu'il n'a pas son pc, ce qui m'étonne, je ne le croyais pas si... matérialiste.

-Peut-être qu'il correspond avec quelqu'un..., lançai-je non sur de moi. »

Alice y réfléchit, me regardant droit dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse. Eh! Je n'en sais rien moi ce n'est qu'une suggestion ,avais-je envie de lui dire. Elle détourna enfin le regard pour le fixer sur sa boisson. Comme si elle avait fini de me scanner comme une machine défectueuse. Je ne pouvais pas cacher que j'adorais ça d'ailleurs, sentir son regard sur moi. Sentir qu'elle me donnait de l'importance, même si je l'avais lâchement cherché ces derniers temps je rabaissais la garde. Des questions plus sérieuses que le flirt m'étaient venues en tête au fil des semaines. Plus ça allait et plus je me rendais compte que je ne pourrais plus tenir bien longtemps! Voir ce petit corps fragile célibataire me morfondait, elle était si désirable avec ses tenues à chaque fois différentes, ses chevaux coupés courts au carré et partant magnifiquement sur le côté, accentuant ses traits malicieux.

« Tu dois avoir raison, dit-elle en me coupant dans mon admiration, il faut que je mène mon enquête et plus vite que ça! »

Je la regardais, éberlué se lever, finir sa boisson et commencer à partir. Elle s'arrêta, me regarda d'un air pressant et ajouta quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendait absolument pas.

« Bon alors, tu viens!

-Oui oui... euh... j'arrive. »

Et mince, elle venait encore de marquer un point. Mais c'était pour mon plus grand plaisir, j'adorais lui en céder, elle me surprenait toujours de toutes façons. Je crois que c'est une des choses que j'appréciais le plus chez elle : son instabilité prouvant ainsi que je ne m'ennuierais jamais que ce soit au quotidien ou dans un l... Nan! Il fallait que j'arrête! Rien n'était encore fait, et encore moins commencé à être fait. Je finissais ma boisson, me levais et suivait ma petite muse haute comme trois pommes dans le couloir. La connaissant, Edward avait plutôt du soucis à se faire... Il fallait voir comment elle savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de son père, c'était impressionnant. Ses petits talons claquaient contre le sol de l'hôpital, elle était certes petite mais elle marchait à une de ces vitesses...

« Hey, Catwoman, tu peux pas aller moins vite... la souris peut attendre nan?, lui lancai-je regard charmeur et sourire taquin. »

Elle ralentit aussitôt le pas et vint se placer à côte de moi. J'en profitais pour en apprendre plus sur elle, pour une fois qu'elle ne m'esquivais pas. Même si à l'instant elle venait de faire empourprer ses joues d'une manière qui aurait tué mon coeur, et baissé la tête dans son écharpe.

« Alors, la torture c'est ta spécialité?

-Non! Enfin, c'est pas la torture... C'est comme un interrogatoire. Et puis personne ne peut me résister, lança-t-elle fière d'elle en relevant la tête.

-Ah oui? Personne? Même pas moi...

-Je sais pas, je n'ai pas essayé...

-Eh bien je te mets au défi de savoir quel est mon secret le plus profond...

-Pari tenu!

-Très bien, tu commences quand?

-Maintenant! »

Je ris à cette révélation. Je la savais joueuse et envieuse de montrer ses capacités mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi motivée. Elle me regarda avec un sourire avant d'attaquer, je savais qu'à un moment j'allais craquer mais pour l'instant, j'avais plutôt envie de la faire tourner en bourrique.

_Emmett POV_

Cette maison, c'était du pur plaisir! Elle était immense et hyper classe. J'arrivais toujours pas à trouver comment maman et papa avaient fait pour la trouver et surtout l'acheter! Rose et moi étions arrivés il y a cinq jours à Forks et la première chose que nous avons vu en sortant de l'aéroport de Seattle était la pluie. Et ça n'arrêtait pas! C'est même pas humain de vivre ici, il pleut tout le temps, y'a jamais de soleil, les rues font peur enfin pour les jeunes filles pas pour moi hein, y'a des loups et des grizzlis dans la forêt proche de la maison... Mais il fallait avouer que les gens étaient méga-accueillants, que la baraque était un pur bonheur et que au moins y'avait pas ces ados pré-pubaires pour nous embêter en famille. Ouep! Rien que pour ça j'accepte de vivre là. Non mais imaginez ma condition de garde du corps du chanteur le plus sexy des 50 états? Heureusement que j'étais pas seul parce que des p'tites culottes j'en ai vu passer... Et pas que d'ailleurs. J'estime que j'avais moi aussi mérité quelque vacances et il fallait avouer que Rose et moi usions notre temps à bon escient. Nous avions rangé les cartons, enfin les défaits et installé les babioles de déco. J'avais réparé la chaudière qui avait gelé l'hiver dernier... C'était à croire que les parents n'avaient même pas visité avant d'acheter! Et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin, nous avions rempli quasiment chaque pièce de notre amour parfois bestial parfois amical, parfois sensuel... Ah rien que d'y penser y'a mini-emmett qui va s'activer.

« Chéri! Tu peux venir m'aider? »

Ah lala ces femmes! Faut tout leur faire à leur place. Heureusement qu'on les épile pas! Déjà qu'il faut non seulement leur faire des enfants mais en plus s'en occuper ensuite... je sais bien que c'est notre instinct primaire : sauver l'espèce humaine, mais là j'estime qu'on est un peu trop sur terre. Alors quitte à avoir une vie amoureuse, autant la vivre à fond, sans gamins pour nous embêter pendant nos ébats. J'avais déjà Alice remarque... non, je résisterai pas à une deuxième Alice! Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit d'où ma merveilleuse femme m'avait appelé. Je parle des gamins mais elle elle veut en avoir au moins cinq alors j'ai intérêt à assurer par la suite. Tant pis ça comblera le manque de gosses qu'on aura des deux autres. J'imagine mal Alice en mère tyrannique, quoi que elle pourrait jouer à la poupée. La connaissant elle se ferait un plaisir. Quand à Edward on en parle même pas. Déjà que l'autre pimbêche l'avait détruit, mon dieu il allait falloir des mois entiers pour récupérer ça! Heureusement que moi j'étais là...

Ma Rose était sur la pointe des pieds dans l'escalier, tentant d'accrocher une étagère pour y poser les cadres familiaux. Elle avait beau être une grande mécano, elle ne faisait pas ma taille. Je passais derrière elle pour tenir la planche le temps qu'elle la fixe.

« Hum... au fait Rose...

-Quoi donc mon petit singe?, argh je détestais celui-là!

-On l'a pas baptisée cette partie de la maison... Ca compte comme une pièce?

-Emmett! Non pas encore. On est occupés là tu vois pas qu'il faut tout préparer pour l'arrivée de la famille. »

Je tentais une approche plus furtive, tenant l'étagère d'une main et passant l'autre sur son ventre plat et doux. J'avais beau être garde du corps, si elle avait pas envie je ne la forcerais pas. C'était plutôt elle qui gérait le couple. Moi je ne faisais que d'émettre des suggestions et mener ses désirs et fantasmes à bout. C'est pour ça que je dirais oui aux cinq enfants comme j'avais dit oui au mariage. J'avais beaucoup trop peur de la perdre... Je déposais un léger baiser dans son cou.

« Huuum... Allez ma Rose...

-Emmett j'ai dit non! En plus tu tiens plus l'étagère elle est pas droite! Comment veux-tu que je la fixe hein?

-On pourrait faire ça plus tard...

-EMMETT! J'ai dit NON! »

Et mince, mini-Emmett n'avait plus qu'à se dégonfler. Elle avait dit non et c'était non. Même si contre moi je la sentais onduler, son corps si féminin... Mais elle avait dit non. Point. Je retirais ma main de son ventre pour aller retenir l'étagère qui ne manquait pas d'être un peu de travers. Je savais que j'aurais ce couloir! Je l'aurais. Peut-être pas maintenant mais il viendra un moment où mes pouvoirs de persuasion seront plus forts que sa raison. Et ça sera ici! J'en ai décidé ainsi.

_Carlisle POV_

Edward à l'hôpital en tant que malade. Alice et Jasper en tant que visiteurs. Je me retrouvais enfin seul avec Esmé depuis l'accident. Même si nous étions dans le lit ensemble, nous ne nous étions pas encore retrouvés seuls en pleine journée depuis l'accident. Et moi, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre. C'est pas parce qu'on est médecin, père et moraliste qu'on ne peut pas avoir des pulsions sexuelles puissantes. C'est humain après tout. J'avais tellement envie d'elle que j'en souffrais. J'avais mal dans ce jean bien trop serré pour mon plaisir.

Je retournais dans la salle à manger après environ trente minutes passées dans mon bureau, enfin la quatrième chambre. Plus j'essayais de me concentrer sur mon travail, plus je voyais Esmé s'imposer à moi. Elle était assise là, sur le canapé à lire un magazine que je préméditais comme était sur la décoration intérieure. Je m'approchais doucement et passais mes bras autour de son cou. Moi debout derrière elle et le canapé. Mes envies étaient bestiales mais je tentais de les maîtriser tant bien que mal.

« Esmé mon amour... tu fais quoi?

-Eh bien je lis, tu vois pas?

-Et tu vas lire longtemps?

-Mmmh... quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à m'arrêter... »

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire. Je me penchais pour goûter à ses lèvres. Un chaste baiser qui s'ondulait se transforma vite en raz-de-marée de désir. Je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle et commençais à lui caresser sa peau si douce. Commençant par son visage, déposant des baisers envieux sur les zones que je caressais. Mais plus les secondes passaient plus l'envie était grande. Et c'est alors que cédant sous une pulsion animale, je m'accrochais à son chemisier et le déchirais en faisant sauter les boutons un à un dans la pièce. Elle gémit. Je n'attendait que ça pour fondre sur sa poitrine. Dévorant la naissance de ses seins comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis dix jours. Ni une ni deux mes mains allèrent chercher ses tétons au travers du tissu fin en dentelle. Sa respiration déjà bien saccadée se transforma en petits cris de surprise et de désir. Via le tissus, je prenais ses seins dans ma bouche, commençant à lui mordiller ses pointes durcies. Elle était ma femme, elle était mienne et j'adorais la faire gémir.

« Mmmhhh... mon amour... si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de pouvoir re-goûter à tes seins si parfaits! »

Elle ne me répondit pas mais sa respiration le fit pour elle. Alors que je sortais ses seins de son soutien gorge sans le défaire pour les prendre en bouche, elle recula. Me laissant ainsi nez-à-nez avec une femme plus qu'excitante vue de loin. Elle se leva du canapé, enclencha la musique, ses seins toujours à l'air et s'approcha de moi en se mettant à danser comme une pin-up.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher ni de goûter! C'est moi qui donne l'autorisation et qui mène la danse. »

Mon Dieu! Elle voulait que je fasse une crise cardiaque ou quoi. Elle commença à défaire sa jupe, c'est là que je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était changée depuis ce midi. La fermeture descendait devant mon nez sur ses fesses et je n'avais pas le droit de toucher? C'était atroce! Sa fermeture descendue, elle laissa place à un joli string noir accompagné d'un porte-jartelles que je pus voir très rapidement lorsqu'elle enleva sa jupe. Elle était sacrément bandante! Assis sur le canapé, face à elle et comme un pauvre con, je n'avais plus le droit de bouger. Elle s'approcha félinement et posa une de ses jambes à coté de ma cuisse, ma bouche se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de ses secondes lèvres alléchantes, juteuses... Ma langue fut tentée de sortir de ma bouche mais elle bougea, posant sa main sur le dossier du canapé derrière moi, me fourrant presque entièrement ses seins bombés et durcis de plaisir dans le visage. Je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'elle soulage la douleur qui me serrait au niveau du jean. Je grognais, elle comprit et entrepris de défaire mon jean. Le descendant avec mon boxer; elle se retrouva face à une verge bien durcie de plaisir et bien grosse et longue. Assez en tout cas pour la faire jouir à chaque fois que je la prenais.

« Suce-moi!, lui suppliai-je.

-Mmmhhh comment on demande?, répondit-elle avec un air coquin.

-S'il te plait... suce-moi!

-Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux... »

Elle prit mon sexe entre ses doigts, commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient qui accentuèrent mon plaisir et enfin, sa bouche entra en contact avec mon gland.

_Esmé POV_

Je lui avais sorti le grand jeu pour nos « retrouvailles ». Je léchai délicatement le bout de son pénis bien tendu, avec une avidité qui m'était connue lors de nos ébats sexuels. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser en me voyant dans la vie aussi effacée et timide. J'enfonçai tout son sexe dans ma bouche, ma langue jouant avec et lui soutirant un râle de plaisir. Je sentais déjà son liquide humidifiant imprégner les parois intérieurs de ma bouche. Mon Dieu! Je lui avais demandé de ne pas bouger, il ne le faisait pas mais en attendant c'était moi qui chauffait, ou plutôt bouillait intérieurement. Je sentais mon string se tremper, mes seins se balancer au rythme de mes mouvements buccaux. Je le regardais dans les yeux, provocatrice, posant un pied à coté de sa cuisse sur ma droite, le laissant ainsi voir à quel point j'étais mouillée.

Cela faisait quelques aller-retours et déjà je craquais. Je retirais son sexe de ma bouche et le regardais avec envie.

« J'en peux plus d'attendre... »

Je retirais mon string, il tenta de m'aider mais je le lui en interdisait. Me mettant dos à lui, je plaçais son sexe face à mon entrée, jouait un peu à le faire passer entre mes lèvres de haut en bas, sur mon clitoris... Le tout nous retirant à tous les deux des gémissements imprononçables en présence de nos enfants. Enfin, je lui laissai libre accès à mon entrée et m'empalais sur lui en criant de joie. Seule, je fis des mouvements de haut en bas, lui, accentuait le rythme en tentant des approches de bassins. Je ne supportais plus de me sentir épargnée par ses mains et, dans un soupir, je le suppliais de me toucher. Il ne se fit pas prier et fonça vers mes seins avec la main droite et avec ses doigts de la gauche, il actionnait mon petit paquet de nerfs d'un mouvement voulu très rapide. Je gémissais sous ses coups de hanches de plus en plus forts et brutaux ainsi qu'à ces gestes.

« Mmmhhh... Esmé...

-...oui?

-Ne...me...refais...plus...jamais...ça! »

Je gémissais alors qu'il intensifiait ses gestes pour me punir. J'aimais ça, j'y prenais du plaisir, trop peut-être... C'est alors qu'à l'unisson, dans un dernier mouvement de bassin, nous explosâmes intérieurement de plaisir intense.

_Bella POV_

Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si EMC existait vraiment. Cela faisait maintenant dix jours que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui et je me surprenais à l'attendre chaque minute que je pouvais passer sur un pc. Le travail ne me plaisait plus, plus rien... j'avais juste envie de discuter encore et encore. Mais il fallait bien payer le loyer. Mon père m'avait fait une drôle de remarque la semaine passée, quand il était venu manger. Il m'avait dit :

« Je pense que les nouveaux habitants de la maison des bois te plairont. Quand tu passeras me voir... »

Je n'y avais strictement rien compris et, contrairement à d'habitude, je n'avais pas cherché à en savoir plus. Me contentant encore une fois de débarrasser la table sans rien dire, juste... avec morosité.

**Et voilà le chapitre 5 qui s'achève. Comme vous pouvez le voir il est plus long en texte que d'habitude mais un peu moins long en actions. J'ai délibérément choisi de couper les dix jours d'hôpital pour me permettre d'avancer dans l'histoire. En plus vous avez un vrai lemon, bon pas forcément des bonnes personnes mais j'aime bien me dire que eux aussi sont amoureux. On représente toujours les jeunes dans les scènes sexuelles dans les fanfics de famille. Alors, j'imagine...**

**Encore une fois si vous avez des idées, des suggestions ou simplement un petit mot ou remerciement à faire passer... Faîtes péter la bubulle!**

**Mil'**


	6. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à mes petits lecteurs et lectrices! **

**Oui, il y a au moins un mec qui me lit j'en suis certaine! \*o*/. Je suis absolument désolée pour le syndrome de la page blanche comme diraient certains, mais quand il vous prend, il ne vous lâche pas. Alors là je me fous un bon coup de pied au cul et m'y remets. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à re-rentrer dans l'histoire mais bon...**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favorite story ou author. Merci beaucoup, même les plus récents, c'est en quelque sorte vous qui m'avez poussée à continuer. **

**Vient ensuite les remerciements et réponses aux rewiews. **

**Aelita48 : Oui, j'avoue que Carlisle et Esmé prennent bien leur pied mais je pense qu'ils le méritent. Quand à Bella, tu vas voir sa réaction dans ce chapitre. **

**Nathibouille : Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew, j'avoue qu'au départ ça devait être une Edward Bella mais quand j'ai vu tous ces pauvres petits persos perdus sur la route à faire du stop j'ai craqué. Et si tu veux un peu plus d'Edward/Bella, ça viendra au fil des chapitres, pour l'instant on va dire qu'ils sont légèrement éloignés. **

**Titeviolette : Si tu attends la rencontre Edward/Bella, sache qu'elle n'arrivera pas de si tôt; il se passera au moins trois mois avant qu'ils ne se voient... Mais ça pimentera le truc ^^**

**Phika17 : J'avoue que avec Carlisle on a plutôt tendance à attendre autre chose que ce genre de demande mais bon... Tu veux un sort pour oublier? XD Twikiss!**

**Elsa 75 : J'espère que tu continueras à les aimer! **

**Lilichoco : Frustrée hein? Niark Niark! Merci pour enfin comprendre mon point de vue sur Carlisle et Esmé qui disparaissent des scènes hot^^. Pour les autres personnages, j'espère qu'ils continueront à te plaire. **

**Mais aussi Ice-Cream-L, lapiaf8, Grazie, Twilight007, elo-didie.**

**Allez, on se retrouve en bas avec notre amie la bubulle!**

**[Les magnifiques personnages de S. Meyer me servent juste de marionnettes pour créer mon propre spectacle.] **

_Carlisle POV_

Nous suivions le chemin escarpé parmi les bois, direction la maison! J'étais tellement excité à l'idée de la voir, enfin! Il faut dire que j'avais déversé une petite fortune pour ma grande famille, mais vu ce que m'avait dit Emmett au téléphone, elle valait le prix que j'ai payé. Esmé, à coté de moi était toute excitée, pire même, elle me donnait mon excitation. L'habitacle sentait l'excitation de la nouveauté à plein nez! A l'arrivée d'un virage un peu courbé, je rétrogradais une vitesse avant d'effectuer une manoeuvre du volant qui nous fit arriver droit devant notre nouvelle demeure. Je l'adorais déjà rien qu'à savoir qu'elle était dans les bois coupée de tout. C'était ce que Esmé et moi voulions, de la sérénité en famille. La rumeur sur l'annonce avait dit que de par son isolement, elle était un danger étant donné que dans la région il y avait la rumeur sur l'existence des vampires qui trainait. Mais nous avions fait abstraction de ce phénomène et n'avions fait qu'écouter notre coeur. En plus, j'étais sur que c'était des bobards!

La demeure devant nos yeux fit échapper un soupir de la bouche d'Esmé.

« Oh mon chéri... elle est magnifique! Tout comme nous l'avions prévu. »

Je lui souriais et commençait à ralentir alors qu'Edward, derrière nous, allongé sur toute la banquette arrière, nous fit part de ses commentaires.

« Moi aussi je la trouve magnifique, et puis, j'aime bien cette région... »

Ajouta-t-il d'un air évasif. J'avais des doutes concernant les motifs de notre fils, il était tout le temps souriant, nous avait pressés pour que nous emménagions le plus vite possible. Enfin bref, je sortis bien vite ces pensées de ma tête et me concentrai sur la maison. Elle était toute en bois, sur deux étages, très ouverte mélangeant un style moderne et le côté bucheron de la ruée vers l'or que j'aimais tant. Derrière nous, Alice nous fit des appels de phare, je pense qu'elle voulait nous dire qu'elle appréciait elle aussi la maison. Je me garais aussitôt dans le garage déjà ouvert, ce devait être Emmett, et sortis en premier de la voiture. Ce garage avec tellement d'espace n'avait pas été précisé sur l'annonce, juste qu'il pouvait contenir trois à cinq voitures, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi grand et aussi classe. J'allais peut-être me mettre au bricolage finalement... en fait non, nous avions Emmett et Rose pour ça. C'est pas grave je m'occuperais d'autres parties... comme les explorations corporelles de ma compagne...

« Papa, tu peux m'aider? »

Mince, j'avais complétement oublié Edward, je m'excusai auprès de lui et avançais pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture alors qu'Esmé lui sortait ses béquilles. Elle les lui tendit avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. Elle était heureuse et cela était pour le moment tout ce qui m'importait.

Edward sautilla pendant qu'Alice se garait à coté de nous, elle attendit que nous nous déplacions pour se serrer un maximum avec son petit cabriolet jaune. J'aimais ma fille, mais elle me tenait par la laisse, ceci faisait partie de ses petits caprices de fifille à papa. Contre toute attente, elle avait invité Jasper Hale, le journaliste, à nous accompagner. Encore une fois je n'avais pas pu lui refuser ce plaisir, il descendit donc en même temps qu'Alice, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Waou! Le garage est immense papa!

-Il fait parti du sous-sol, précisa Esmé.

-Eh bien j'ai hâte de voir la suite, hein Jasper? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête en rougissant. Il fallait que je commence à garder un oeil sur ces deux jeunes gens parce que même si Alice était du genre à m'avoir à tous les coups, elle était quand même venue pleurer dans mes bras lors de la fin de sa dernière relation. Mais bon, lui au moins me paraissait honnête! Je m'engageais pour monter l'escalier qui menait au rez-de chaussée. Ouvrant la porte, je tombais nez à nez avec un salon immense, splendide et très bien agencé. Je ne devais pas oublier d'en remercier Rosalie qui avait surement du s'occuper de tout étant donné le caractère très... volontaire d'Emmett quand il s'agissait de choses qu'il qualifiait comme « Chiantes ». Je connaissais Esmé et aurais pu parier qu'elle changerait tout ça d'ici peu. La décoration c'était son truc, mais elle allait laisser quelques temps comme ça, histoire de ne pas paraître malpolie aux yeux de Rosalie. Je tournais la tête vers ma petite femme et vis ses yeux qui pétillaient. Je me penchais et la serrais contre moi au niveau des épaules avant de lui poser un délicat baiser dans les cheveux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice pour, encore une fois, se manifester, brisant ainsi notre contemplation.

« Poussez-vous on voit pas..., dit-elle avant d'entrer dans le salon, Waou! Mais c'est génial! »

Elle sautillait déjà partout et testait tout. C'était Alice ça, Alice et son mot préféré « Waou! ». J'avançais vers le milieu de la maison, on voyait de là où j'étais la cuisine, le jardin immense et l'escalier menant à l'étage. Sauf qu'au milieu de l'escalier se trouvait un petit problème...

_Rosalie POV_

« EMMETT! »

J'entendis la voix de Carlisle résonner dans la maison. Il y avait deux options possibles, soit je rêvais et dans ce cas nous continuons nos petites affaires. Soit il était vraiment là et dans ce cas... nous étions cuits, carbonisés... morts. Emmett s'arrêta de suite de me caresser. C'était la deuxième option malheureusement. Je posais mes mains sur les épaules d'Emmett et me hissais pour vérifier si c'était bel et bien la vérite. Carlisle était devant nous, enfin en face, et fut vite rejoint par les autres membres de la famille, sans compter Jasper. Là, on était déjà morts et enterrés. Je remis le plus rapidement mon soutien gorge et mon haut qu'Emmett avait enlevés avec envie quelques minutes plus tôt, et me hissais d'en dessous mon homme. Lui, remit son pantalon, cachant ainsi mon jouet préféré, celui avec lequel je m'amusais avant leur arrivée. Il se racla la gorge et se tourna vers la famille complète. Eh bien si Jasper voulait tomber sur des fous, il était à la bonne porte. Je les connaissais bien, en tant que rapatriée, et je peux vous dire qu'ils sont plutôt du genre à être extrêmement expressifs. Je commençais à bégayer quelque chose, une excuse, mais Emmett me devança et je le laissais faire. Après tout n'était-ce pas lui qu'on avait appelé?

« Mais euh... papa... on ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez si... vite. »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, il stressait, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ce signe-là était un signe commun entre tous les mâles Cullen, moi et Esmé l'avions remarqué. Je le laissais se débrouiller, voyant Carlisle rougir un peu plus de colère.

« Nan mais... elle descendait les escalier... je les montais et paf... j'vous jure que je l'avais pas vue venir celle-là... »

Non mais là il se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi? Il était en train de tout me mettre sur le dos ou je rêvais! Sentant à mon tour la colère monter, je ne tardais pas à lui balancer ses quatre vérités. Il faut dire que j'étais un peu garçon manqué mentalement parfois, mais une vraie fille sinon. Et là, le coté bourrin ressortit.

« Non mais je rêve ou quoi? C'est bien toi qui a fait le pari de me prendre dans les escaliers avant l'arrivée de tout le monde, pari que tu as perdu au passage. »

Avec une petite pointe de satisfaction dans ma colère, je montais bruyamment les escaliers et filait vers notre chambre avant de la fermer à clé. S'il voulait rentrer, il allait devoir se faire pardonner. Ma curiosité me poussa à revenir sur mes pas et écouter leur conversation à travers la porte.

« Emmett, je te conseille d'aller te faire excuser très vite. Ta mère et moi passons l'éponge sur cet événement. Hein Esmé?

-Mouais... pas aussi vite que toi mais oui elle va passer.

-Nan mais quel abruti de frère! Après ce que tu lui as dit, si jamais elle ne te parle plus jamais, je la soutiendrai!

-Mais...mais...mais... »

Je savais d'ores et déjà que j'avais gagné. J'adorais ce petit côté sadique en moi et soumis en Emmett. Lui qui était d'habitude si...macho. Il se rabaissait devant moi, et vous savez quoi? C'était excitant. Profitant donc du fait qu'il allait venir me faire des excuses, que je n'étais pas complétement énervéte e que l'envie de sexe ne s'était pas assouvie, je filais vers le placard et sortis pour la première fois de son emballage mon cadeau d'anniversaire de la part d'Emmett. C'était une superbe combinaison en cuir noir qui laissait quelques parties de mon corps à l'air. Une vraie tenue de domina. Je l'enfilais tandis que j'entendis Emmett gratouiller à la porte comme un chien.

« Rooose...

-Qu'est-ce tu m'veux encore?, dis-je d'un faux ton énervé.

-Pardonne-moi ma Rose...

-Ben va falloir être plus inventif que ça Emmett Cullen!

-Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait... je... je te ferais un massage pour m'excuser. »

Connaissant Emmett, cette idée lui était soufflée par Alice. En plus, ses massages me faisaient mal mais ayant fini d'enfiler ma tenue, je débloquais la porte avant d'aller sur le lit, les jambes bien ouvertes, laissant voir ma féminité, mes seins sortant de la combinaison.

« Ferme la porte à clé!, lui criai-je. »

Il entra et referma la porte comme je le lui avais demandé, avant de se retourner. Je vis alors dans ses yeux changer son humeur. Passant de la déception et de la honte à l'étonnement et l'excitation. Comme une bête, il fonça sur moi, je l'arrêtais du pied.

« Hey, ne vas pas plus loin! Maintenant pour te faire pardonner, tu seras à mon service pendant une semaine. Je serais ta Domina et toi mon Dominé. Et tu ne m'appeleras que Maîtressen d'accord? »

Il déglutit, surpris mais aussi excité par le nouveau défi que je lui lançais.

« Oui...

-Oui qui?, dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui... maîtresse. »

Ma semaine de domination et de plaisirs charnels ne faisaient que commencer...

_Jasper POV_

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais accepté de venir avec eux. En fait je crois que j'avais craqué quand la douce et gentille Alice m'avait mis dans son filet.

FLASHBACK

On toqua doucement à ma porte tandis que je faisais ma valise. Edward était dans le plâtre mais j'avais quand même voulu continuer l'article prévu, le journal était d'accord, et sa famille aussi. Je devais donc préparer mes affaires pour déménager et aller avec eux à Forks, en omettant bien sur le nom de cette ville dans mon article. Le téléphone sonna en même temps. Je décrochais celui-ci tout en allant ouvrir la porte, tombant nez-à-nez avec Alice que j'invitais à rentrer tout en répondant au téléphone.

« Allo? (…) Oui, c'est bien moi. (…) Ah, il ne vous reste plus de chambre... et des logements? Peu importe où? (…) Ah, bon... dommage. (…) Merci de m'avoir rappelé. »

Je raccrochais, impossible de trouver une chambre ou un logement dans ce trou pommé. Ca faisait au moins le sixième numéro que je composais! Je lançais violemment le portable sur le lit en grognant de rage. Je remarquais alors que j'avais fait entrer Alice et me calmai en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

« Alice... que me vaut ta visite?

-Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de logement apparemment...

-Oui mais bon... j'aimerai savoir ce que tu fais là...

-Eh bien justement! Je t'invite à la maison! Nous avons une chambre d'amis et papa a dit oui! Comme ça tu... tu pourras faire plus tranquillement l'article en vivant 24h/24h avec la star du numéro!, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant mais en restant excitée par sa nouvelle.

-Euh... Alice... je pense que ça serait plus sain si... je n'intervenais pas dans vos relations familiale...

-Oh... Jasper, s'il te plait. »

Et là, elle me sortit une moue à laquelle aucun être humain ne pourrait résister. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi son père ne lui résistait jamais. Et, admirant la jeune femme qui faisait secrètement sursauter mon coeur, je hochais de la tête en guise d'accord. Elle devint alors une vraie pile électrique et me sauta littéralement dessus, nous faisant tomber tous les deux en arrière, sur mon lit. Elle sentait tellement bon, était tellement douce et tellement désirable... mais ce moment fut tellement court. Elle se releva en rougissant à un tel point que je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça, perdre à ce point ses moyens. Elle glissa quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et baissa le regard.

« Désolée... Je... On se reverra plus tard... »

Alors qu'elle allait partir, je la rattrapai par la main et la fis se tourner vers moi. Elle atterrit directement où je voulais qu'elle aille : dans mes bras. Et, posant un baiser dans ses cheveux enivrants, je la remerciai de ce qu'elle faisait pour moi.

FIN FLASHBACK

Eh bien je peux vous dire qu'à peine arrivé j'avais déjà l'impression de gêner. Carlisle me regardait avec un mélange de compassion et de surveillance. Peut-être croyait-il que Alice et moi... mais non, elle était juste pour l'instant la muse de mes rêves et le rythme de mon coeur. J'essayais d'éviter au maximum ses regards un peu trop oppressants à mon goût et laissais les autres mener la cadence. Enfin, les autres en enlevant Emmett et Rose qui étaient enfermés dans la chambre, Edward qui avait foncé à une vitesse incroyable dans la sienne avec son sac, Esmé qui était parti au fourneaux. Autant tout simplement dire Alice. Elle me lança un petit sourire désolé et pris nos sacs dans ses mains. Je l'aidais et montais l'escalier derrière elle. Elle soupira, et je supposais alors que ça devait être tous les jours comme ça... J'esquissai un léger sourire. Cette famille me plaisait. Ma petite lutine ouvrit une des portes et y trouva Edward qui s'excusa de suite de ne pas être avec nous mais il avait apparemment mieux à faire. La deuxième était fermée et vu les bruits qui s'en échappaient, nous rougîmes tous les deux. La troisième était simple, sereine mais elle m'indiqua que c'était celle de ses parents. Plus qu'une chance sur deux. Elle ouvrit la porte sur sa droite, en face de la mienne puisqu'elle entra dedans et déposa son sac avant de ressortir et d'entrer dans la chambre d'amie fraîchement aménagée. Eh ben vieux, ils avaient pas chômés les deux insatisfaits du sexe. La chambre était mixte, très bien décorée et surtout immense!

« Voilà! Désolée, c'est la plus petite chambre de la maison mais bon... elle est en face la mienne, ajouta-elle en argument.

-Tu rigoles Alice j'espère! Parce que pour moi elle est immense. »

Me laissant aller je tombais sur le lit et l'invitais à venir s'asseoir près de moi. Elle vint timidement. Je sentais bien qu'entre nous il ne restait que très peu de temps avant que nos ne craquions physiquement en nous sautant dessus, je pouvais le sentir. Mais une partie de moi ne voulait pas ça. Je ne voulais pas d'Alice parce que je ne savais pas si ce que je ressentais était réciproque, ce n'était qu'un simple « coup de foudre » après tout... et surement à sens unique vu comment ma présence la gênait. Je savais que je l'excitais physiquement, mais mentalement... je pense qu'il nous faut nous connaître plus...

_Bella POV_

Ce mec-là me rendait complétement folle! Je déconnectais une nouvelle fois mon compte de rage et fermais le pc pour aller me prendre une tartine de beurre de cacahuète. J'allumais la télé et me postais devant elle. Allez, encore Edward Masen... J'en pouvais plus de ce mec. Depuis son accident il était pire que médiatisé, pas en temps réel encore heureux. J'éteignais la télé et me reconnectais à ce site qui avait le don de me foutre les nerfs en pelote.

**EMC vient de se connecter**

J'hallucine, plus de dix jours sans nouvelles et le voilà enfin! Il me devait une photo surtout! Je le laissais venir. Espérant qu'il trouverait les bons mots pour son excuse.

_EMC : Salut Bella... T'es surement en colère contre moi mais j'ai une excuse valable. _

_Bella : Ah oui... laquelle?_

_EMC : J'ai eu un accident direction l'hôpital. Ensuite j'ai déménagé et j'avais pas de réseau. _

_Bella : mouais..._

_EMC : J'te jure... j'peux même te montrer regarde..._

Il m'envoya la photo de son plâtre, celle-ci datait du jour même.

_Bella : Comment savoir si c'est bien à toi?_

_EMC : Euh... sur parole, je te le prouverais mais plus tard._

_Bella : Et ma photo?_

_EMC : tu l'auras... demain. _

**Bella est déconnectée**

Il m'énervait! Pour la peine, j'allais voir mon père. Conduire me détendait et puis, il avait dit que je devais passer pour voir les nouveaux arrivants soit disant si parfaits. Je montais dans mon petit cabriolet pick up et fonçait vers Forks.

Deuyx heures plus tard, environ, je me garais devant la maison de mon père, Charlie. Qui était accessoirement la mienne aussi. Je fermais violemment la porte de ma voiture, la route ne m'avait finalement pas calmée. J'allais sonner quand mon père ouvrit la porte et me serra brièvement dans ses bras. Lui qui d'habitude n'était pas expressif... Je compris alors que ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu et je dois avouer qu'il m'avait manqué à moi aussi.

« Bella... ça fait si longtemps...

-Je sais papa, je sais... »

Il m'invita à entrer et je vis alors qu'il avait ses clés sur le chauffage et son blouson à la main. Apparemment il allait partir. Je me demandais si c'était chez les nouveaux de Forks où s'il allait au travail. J'aurais surement du appeler avant de venir mais bon, sur le coup de la colère...

« Je ne t'attendais pas mais tu tombes bien... J'allais partir chez les Cullen. »

Les Cullen? C'était donc eux les nouveaux? Je me demandais alors combien ils étaient, quel âge ils avaient... Enfin bref. Je posais mon sac que j'avais amené pour le week end dans l'entrée, ne comptant pas vraiment venir étant donné qu'il ne m'avait pas précisé que je devais l'accompagner. Je commençais à enlever mon manteau quand il me retint par le bras.

« Tu ne crois aps que ça serait malpoli qu'un chef de police y aille sans sa fille alors qu'elle est là? Viens, je suis sûr qu'à défaut de t'ennuyer, tu feras des rencontres surprenantes.

-Ok, va pour les rencontres, soupirai-je. »

Charlie avait bien vu que ça n'allait pas trop. Je décidais de conduire, hors de question pour moi d'arriver devant une maison avec la voiture de police. Il accepta non sans manifester son refus. De toute façon c'était ça ou je ne venais pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous empruntions le même chemin que j'avais pris pour aller voir cette vieille dame une fois. Je ne me rappelais plus trop de cette maison mais apparemment papa oui. Nous nous garâmes devant l'entrée et sortîmes en même temps.

« Elle n'était pas censée être invendable?

-Si, mais apparemment ils ont trouvé des acheteurs. C'est justement pour ça que je viens moi-même, pour les rassurer. »

Je soupirais, eh bien s'il fallait qu'on aille à toutes les maisons hanté de l'état, on était pas sortis de l'auberge. Charlie s'avança jusqu'à la porte et y toqua. Bon, il fallait avouer que la maison était plutôt jolie et les environs tranquilles, mais de là à y habiter seule, non merci. Un homme nous ouvrit la porte, il était grand, blond et avant le teint assez pâle (enfin un collègue XD). Il tendit la main à mon père, qu'il serra vivement, puis à moi.

« Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen. Je vous en prie entrez!

-C'est à dire que, nous ne voulions pas traîner., ajouta timidement mon père.

-Vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas, je vous invite à manger, ma femme est aux fourneaux. »

Charlie, sentant surement la bonne odeur qui venait jusqu'à ses narines, accepta d'un geste de la tête. Eh ben voilà, s'ils étaient tous les deux, on allait s'ennuyer. Et aucun moyen pour moi de rentrer, sauf sans mon père mais je ne le ferais jamais, je suis ben trop polie pour cela. Alors que nous entrions dans la maison, très belle et bien agencée, Carlisle appela des noms. Je pensais immédiatement à ses enfants.

_Edward POV_

« ALICE! JASPER! EMMETT! ROSE! EDWARD! »

A écouter ça on aurait dit des noms de chiens qu'on appelait. Et connaissant papa, on avait surement des invités. J'étais furax, Bella m'avait laissé seul, énervé, quittant le site et ne réapparaissait toujours pas. Je fermais mon ordinateur portable de rage et tendis la main pour attraper mes béquilles. Fichues béquille, fichu plâtre! Sans eux elle serait pas partie comme ça et tout aurait pu avancer. Je grommelais quelques gros mots au passage et sortais comme je pouvais de ma chambre, le plus rapidement possible. Bien évidemment, vu mon état, je fus le troisième à sortir et à descendre les escaliers. Il ne fallait absolument pas que je me rétame, déjà que pour monter c'était chiant mais alors à descendre... Heureusement pour moi Emmett me suivait, il m'attrapa donc par la taille et descendit les escaliers. Arrivés en bas, il me reposa.

« Ben dis-donc Ed', t'es pas aussi léger que je pensais. Va falloir que t'apprennes à te servir de ces trucs... »

Je lâchais un juron perdu, une insulte pour mon stupide frère avant de reprendre ma marche vers les invités. J'entendais déjà ma mère d'ici...

« Oh Chef Swan, votre fille est très jolie! Je suis Esmé, la femme de Carlisle et la mère de trois d'entre eux., dit-elle en montrant la ribambelle dans laquelle je venais d'arriver. »

Emmett me gachait la vue sur les nouveaux arrivants. Tout le monde s'attroupait autour d'eux. Je donnais alors un coup de béquille à Emmett qui se retourna vivement et je vis alors qui était la fameuse fille du chef : Mon internaute!

« Nan mais Ed! Ca va pas la tête! »

Je n'écoutais même plus ce qu'il disait, subjugué par ses magnifiques yeux couleur noisette, sa bouche rosie, son teint pâle, ses cheveux doux et soyeux... Elle était encore plus parfaite que l'image que je m'étais fait d'elle.

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt (j'espère) pour le prochain chapitre. Enfin la rencontre tant attendue! J'ai quand même beaucoup hésité sur la fin, si je la mettais là ou au prochain chapitre... Mais bon, c'est fait et j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Pour ceux ou celles qui ont lu au dessus, je voulais juste vous jouer un petit tour! Mouahahahahah!**

**Faites péter la bubulle**

**Mil'**


	7. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Eh bien eh bien, je vois que mon retour d'inspiration a été le bienvenu! Au total 13 rewiews et je ne compte même plus les « favourite author » et « favourite story ». Merci à vous ça me touche beaucoup de voir que ma fiction vous plait. Que des nouveaux accros des Rewiews nous ont rejoints et que des plus anciens sont restés. Il me tarde donc de répondre à ceux-ci mais avant, une petite question pour le fun : d'où vous viennent vos pseudos? **

**Pour ma part, le mien, Mil', vient de Milju. Je l'ai obtenu en cherchant désespérément une adresse msn, je me suis énervée et ai appuyé sur le clavier, voilà ce que ça a donné. Milju est également une ville en Ukraine je crois. A vous de jouer! **

**Petit clin d'oeil à Teddy Bear! ;) Merci de me motiver toutes les semaines à écrire a fic, de me donner des idées et de m'encourager!**

**Jazz H. Cullen : Mon marriiiii! Merci beaucoup ça me touche qu'elle te plaise (et à ta soeur aussi). Voici la suite que tu attendais ^^**

**2L d'R : Oui, comme tu peux le voir, Bella ne reste pas insensible malgré le fait que ça ne soit que virtuel. En même temps vu son passé...**

**Aurelie-Leon : La bave et les petits coeurs dans les yeux ^^**

**Virginie de TN : Ta remarque m'a fait rechercher dans mes chapitres précédents et effectivement tu avais raison, je vais donc modifier légèrement les pensées de notre cher Edward pour effacer mon erreur. Merci de l'avoir remarqué ;) Pour les points de vus, j'étais au départ branchée Edward/Bella mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était plus drôle et plus rare, voir même lassant, de toujours avoir que ces deux personnages. Mais je compte en faire une autre après celle là avec que Edward et Bella (Han le scoop! *o* ). Bisous  
**

**Line Nina : Coucou, si Edward et Bella te font rire tant mieux! Pour la rencontre, tu vas pouvoir de suite voler en dessous (si ce n'est déjà fait ^^). Et merci de me donner tes hypothèses, j'aime beaucoup, c'est sympa! Bisous**

**lili-choco : Je sais je suis une sadique *niark niark*. Depuis les 7 chapitres tu devrais le savoir ^^. Et ton caprice ne me touche même pas ^^ Voici la suite ma petite accro au chocolat! **

**Elza75 : Oui, enfin la rencontre! Pour ce qui est de Bella, on va voir pour EMC. Bisous**

**Phika 17 : → La seule qui m'écrit des romans-rewiews XD. De rien ma belle en voici un autre pour te satisfaire! Comme tu dis, ça laisse des grosses traces, et encore... elle ne sait pas qu'elle l'a en face de lui XD. J'aime tes hypothèses, mais j'avais déjà mes petites idées sur la question ^^. Quand aux petits détails, j'adopte tout de suite cette idée! Twikiss!**

**Merci aussi pour les rewiews de lapiaf8, Grazie, oliveronica cullen massen, Bellaandedwardamour et Butterfly971 **

**Pouah! Réponse aux rewiews = une page Open Office... Allez, lisez bien ce chapitre et surtout n'oubliez pas la réponse à ma question en bas!**

**[Les magnifiques personnages de S. Meyer me servent juste de marionnettes pour créer mon propre spectacle.] **

_Edward POV_

_Emmett me gachait la vue sur les nouveaux arrivants. Tout le monde s'attroupait autour d'eux. Je donnais alors un coup de béquille à Emmett qui se retourna vivement et je vis alors qui était la fameuse fille du chef : Mon internaute! _

_« Nan mais Ed! Ca va pas la tête! »_

_Je n'écoutais même plus ce qu'il disait, subjugué par ses magnifiques yeux couleur noisette, sa bouche rosie, son teint pâle, ses cheveux doux et soyeux... Elle était encore plus parfaite que l'image que je m'étais fait d'elle. _

Dans ma tête, les informations s'étaient empilées, ce ne pouvait-être qu'elle. Elle m'avait donné beaucoup d'indices. Le fait que son père habite ici, à Forks. Qu'il était en plus chef de police, ce qui par son uniforme était fort probable voir quasiment évident vu la taille de la ville, et la ressemblance entre les deux était frappante. Elle était sa fille, ou alors je n'étais plus Edward! Si mes connecteurs cérébrales avaient raison, eh bien mon coeur avait eu raison de moi. Je la fixais désormais telle une statue de pierre. Je ne voyais qu'elle, elle et elle seule. Lorsqu'elle me regarda à son tour, mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine, me rappelant alors où j'étais. Je titubais légèrement, instable sur mes béquilles, mais Emmett me rattrapa.

« Eh frangin, ça va?

-Ouais ouais... c'est les béquilles » lui murmurai-je pour ne pas qu'elle entende.

Ma mère s'empressa alors de faire les présentations, remarquant que nous avions tous à peu près le même âge. Elle alla se placer à coté de Bella, comme l'aurait fait une mère, comme elle faisait avec nous, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Alors jeune fille, dis-nous comment tu t'appelles.

-Isabella, répondit son père.

-Bella » dit-elle en même temps.

Mes soupçons sur notre nouvelle invité étaient fondés. Bella... c'était bel et bien le surnom de mon internaute. Bon Dieu comment une jeune fille aussi belle et sympa avait-elle pu rester seule aussi longtemps? Je m'énervais intérieurement en pensant à la solitude qui devait la ronger pour qu'elle aille sur Twilight . com. Je me cachais légèrement alors qu'elle me fixait toujours des yeux. Pendant un instant ma carapace tomba et le masque que je portais avait disparu, elle avait trouvé qui j'étais au delà des apparences, de ma célébrité, des ragots sur moi. Mais en relevant la tête je ne pus voir que du mépris et une pointe de haine dans son regard, qui bien sur, m'étaient incompréhensibles. Ses yeux couleur noisette croquantes s'étaient transformés en éclair au chocolat au lait l'espace d'un instant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille bien déplacer son regard vers ma mère. Ouf, sauvé! Comment allait-on pouvoir faire. Comment allais-je pouvoir lui faire accepter ma présence si elle me détestait déjà? Peut-être qu'elle avait trouvé qui était EMC? Impossible! Quoi que, avec la photo du plâtre... Arf, j'étais grillé j'en était sur.

« Eh bien Bella, voici tous mes enfants : Alice, Jasper – qui est journaliste mais qui va vivre avec nous quelques temps pour son travail -, Rosalie -la compagne d'Emmett, et Edward... que tu dois sans aucun doute connaître. »

Elle nous énuméra en nous montrant du doigt pour indiquer à Bella où nous nous trouvions. Je sentais la tension monter, et si elle allait balancer à tout le monde que j'habitais ici en plus de m'être blessé – même si ça, les média le savaient déjà... Je pris peur pendant un court instant mais savais que nous devions tout faire pour ne pas qu'elle fasse circuler l'information. Ou bien c'était la mort assurée pour moi. Imaginez les titres des journaux de demain « Edward Masen mort étouffé par ses fans ». Des fois je priais pour qu'Emmett soit au milieu, mais chaque artiste avait sa dose de souffrance n'est-ce pas? Moi c'était ma soeur quand elle voulait faire du shopping et les petites culottes placées dans les lettres de fans que je recevais, certaines imbibées de parfums, que je m'empressais de jeter immédiatement. Ma mère continuait comme si de rien était, incluant même Jasper dans son discours. Il fallait dire que celui-ci passait quand même pas mal de temps avec nous ces derniers temps. Mais c'était tout à son avantage, il était sympa et gardait ma soeur loin de moi... Enfin, tu mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Les enfants, voici le Chef Swan de Forks et sa fille Isabella... euh... Bella. »

Alors voici mon peut-être futur beau-père. J'avais intérêt à faire bonne impression dès le départ, surtout que je n'allais pas lâcher le morceau de si tôt. Bella était belle, intelligente... parfaite, mais accepterait-elle ce que je veux lui offrir? Je repris aussitôt mes pensées, il vaut mieux ne pas nous emballer. Je m'avançais vers le moustachu et lui tendit la main comme je pus, pouvant enfin sentir son odeur florale et complètement enivrante. Garder le cap... garder le cap sur le Chef!

« Bonsoir Chef Swan! Merci beaucoup de votre visite, j'espère que je ne serais pas une attraction trop embêtante pour vous...

-J'ai l'habitude Monsieur Masen, ça ne me fait pas peur, rétorqua-t-il.

-Edward je vous prie, répondis-je un peu mal à l'aise, eh bien j'espère quand même que ça ne vous embêtera pas. »

Et je lui souris comme un petit enfant souriait à sa maîtresse, pour lui faire plaisir, signaler une bonne action ou intention. Il ne semblait pas facile à amadouer, en même temps je comprenais qu'il soit réticent face à moi, je viens ici et risque d'amener des convois exceptionnels de Fans dans cette ville. Je me tentais à regarder Bella sans trop vaciller, lui lançant un sourire franc qu'elle ignora totalement car Alice venait de faire son apparition auprès de cette dernière.

_Charlie POV_

Les Cullen me paraissaient être des gens adorables et pleins de bon sens, mais je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant que leur fils serait Edward Masen. Oui, même un vieux pommé comme moi le connaissait. Ce mec était plus médiatisé que n'importe qui dans ce foutu pays, et il arrivait là, dans notre ville. Je cauchemardais déjà rien qu'en pensant à la ruée d'hormones en puissances et surtout à comment les arrêter. Je pense qu'il fallait juste qu'aucun de nous ne parle de lui et de son point de repère à l'extérieur autrement ça allait barder. Alors que les enfants étaient occupés à faire connaissance, Carlisle se rapprocha de moi. Je l'aimais bien cet homme, il paraissait calme et posé, le contraire de sa fille, celle qui sautait partout en serrant Bella dans ses bras. Celle-là, c'était une vraie surexcitée. Fallait que je la tienne à l'oeil.

« Allons dans le salon Charlie, me proposa Carlisle en m'ouvrant la voie.

-Volontiers, laissons tous ces jeunes s'occuper comme il se doit à leur âge...

-J'espère secrètement que Bella soit un point de repère pour eux. Vous comprenez qu'avec le travail d'Edward, nous bougeons tout le temps mais ma femme et moi aimons cette ville. Nous voudrions y rester, ou y passer une partie de l'année du moins. »

Je hochais la tête. C'est vrai que s'ils passaient leur temps à courir partout, ils ne devaient pas vraiment avoir de chez-eux. Cependant, ça ne serait pas Bella qui allait les aider à s'intégrer, elle vivait à Seattle et était serveuse, sans compter que, même si elle ne m'en parlait pas, ses amis se faisaient rares. Il n'y avait qu'avec Angela qu'elle entretenait sa relation de lycée, mais ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé apparemment. Elle au moins, elle avait réussi sa vie, elle avait depuis toute petite voulu faire agent de presse. Et elle y avait réussi. Alors que Bella était elle perdue. Elle m'inquiétait beaucoup, surtout ces derniers temps, elle semblait seule, désordonnée. Je lui avais bien proposé de venir à la maison, elle étouffait en ville, mais elle s'est refermée comme une huître.

Carlisle m'invita à m'asseoir dans un canapé asse moelleux avant de me proposer un apéritif pendant qu'Esmé amenait déjà les assortiments de gâteaux. On dirait qu'ils avaient emménagés il y a un mois, et pas une semaine comme ils m'avaient dit.

« Alors, j'ai du whisky, de la bière et sinon c'est du sans alcool. Désolé mais nous ne sommes arrivés qu'aujourd'hui et Emmett et Rose n'ont pas eu le temps de faire les courses...

-Ah vous venez d'arriver?, dis-je surpris, Nous sommes désolés nous n'aurions pas du vous déranger. Je vais aller chercher Bella, on va...

-Non! Vous restez avec nous Charlie, pour une fois qu'on a une vie normale » me dit Esmé en ajoutant un clin d'oeil.

Je pensais vraiment que cette femme était une pure merveille, douce attentionnée et énergique. Ils étaient vraiment gentils. La ville allait en être changée de par leur arrivée.

« Va pour une bière alors, optai-je.

-Une R? » me proposa Carlisle.

Je hochais la tête. Une bonne vieille vitamine R, elle passerait bien celle-là!

_Alice POV_

« Tous dans la chambre d'amiiiis! »criai-je à la fratrie.

Bella était le centre d'attention de tous sauf d'Edward, ce qui était bizarre. Je savais qu'il avait hâte de venir ici, mais n'était-ce pas pour rencontrer du monde. Bref, je montais les escaliers le plus vite possible suivi par Jasper qui hurlait.

« Noooon pas ma chaaaambre! »

J'adorais le taquiner. Les autres suivaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. On avait beau tous avoir la vingtaine, cela ne nous empêchaient pas d'être complétement enfantins et déjantés parfois. Et je venais de découvrir ce trait chez Jasper, il remonta aussitôt dans mon estime. Enfin, encore plus haut que la place n°1 de mes personnes préférées. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et me jetai sur le lit en riant. Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, à demi-énervé et me sauta littéralement dessus. Je hurlai alors que les autres entraient dans la pièce, Emmett fermant la marche et la porte.

« Alice, tu vas défaire le lit de Jasper, me fit remarquer Rose.

-C'est justement pour ça que je l'y enlève » ajouta Jasper.

Il me souleva alors et m'emmena à l'autre bout de la pièce pendant que je criais. Il me faisait vraiment peur mais créait tellement d'excitation en moi! Quand il me posa enfin, j'étais rouge de colère, d'être autant blessée dans mon ego mais en fis abstraction. Je tentais d'ignorer au maximum cet être complétement surréaliste et attirant pour me retourner vers ma famille et notre nouvelle amie. Oui, je sais, elle était arrivée il y a cinq petites minutes mais je la considérais déjà comme telle. Je le lui avais même dit cela comme phrase d'introduction. En même temps comment ne pas craquer face à Bella, elle était timide, mais tellement mignonne!

Je m'asseyais sur le sol en tailleur et fis comprendre aux autres qu'il fallait en faire pareil. Edward, pour son pied, prit un siège et se plaça entre Rosalie et Jasper. Bella se trouvait en face lui, entre Emmett et moi. L'excitation de la nouveauté et surtout de la présence de ma nouvelle amie, me rendait euphorique et j'oubliais complétement que Jasper ne m'avait jamais vue comme ça. Il n'était avec nous que depuis quelques temps mais maman l'avait déjà considéré comme un membre de notre famille, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de papa, qui semblait plutôt le surveiller du coin de l'oeil.

« Alors Bella, t'as quel âge? Tu vis où? Tu fais quoi?, demandai-je.

-Euh Alice, même moi j'peux pas répondre à autant de questions à la fois, fit remarquer Emmett, qui était bien sage jusque là, tandis que les autres riaient de sa blague.

-Nan mais laisse Bella répondre gros balourd! » lui balançai-je.

Il croisa alors le regard de Rosalie et ne répondit pas. Mince alors, moi qui voulait le provoquer, il détourna la tête et ignora ma réponse. C'est moi où Emmett était malade? Il obéissait depuis tout à l'heure à Rosalie comme un petit chien... C'en était presque vexant, il n'y avait plus personne pour lancer des blagues débiles. Je l'ignorais de même et fixait mon regard sur Bella.

« Eh bien... euh... j'ai 20 ans, je vis à Seattle et je suis serveuse.

-Moi je suis Alice, et je suis la soeur d'Edward et par la même occasion sa styliste. C'est pour ça qu'il est si bien sapé en live!, ajoutai-je avant de faire signe aux autres de prendre le relai.

-Moi c'est Jasper, je suis journaliste et j'ai un article à faire pour Rolling Stone « Un mois avec votre star » et je dois interviewer Edward. Mais j'avoue que je me suis lié d'amitié avec les autres aussi, dit-il en me regardant.

-Moi c'est Edward mais je suppose que tu sais déjà qui je suis. J'ai 20 ans et je suis chanteur-compositeur-musicien, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix neutre, décidément il m'inquiétait celui là.

-Moi je m'appelle Rosalie ou Rose, et je suis mariée à ce Crétinus. Au passage je gère les sons et lumières des concerts d'Edward.

-Mais euh Rose t'es..., puis il laissa tomber à la vue de son regard foudre, moi c'est Emmett je suis le garde du corps du frérot handicapé. »

Elle hocha la tête et baissa ses yeux sur ses mains qui trituraient son écharpe. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise mais j'avais LA solution pour faire passer tout ça. Un bon petit jeu était le bienvenu.

« J'ai une idée! On va faire un jeu. Action Chiche ou vérité! Sauf qu'il y a que les chiche et les vérités de permis!

-Pourquoi pas les actions?, demanda Emmett.

-Parce qu'on va pas mettre Bella mal à l'aise, surtout qu'elle doit déjà te prendre pour un moins que rien, ajoutai-je avec malice.

-Nanméo! Elle va se calmer la naine sinon j'lui fais bouffer ses chaussures Gucci par la bouche! »

J'explosais de rire, il était vraiment nul en mode mon frère! Rosalie lui relança un de ces regards signifiant « arrêtes ou tu vas manger chaud » qui ne fit qu'accélérer mon fou rire. Et, à ma grande surprise, Bella ne tarda pas à ricaner un peu avant de me rejoindre en riant. Au final, seul Emmett ne rigolait pas, trop absorbé dans la compréhension de la blague. Penaud, il cherchait encore la signification. Les larmes enfin sèchées, le jeu put commencer, Bella eut bien sur l'honneur du premier tour et attaqua directement Edward qui rougit lorsqu'elle s'adressa à elle. Lui faisait-elle de l'effet?

« Edward : Chiche ou vérité?

-Vérité.

-Est-ce que tu es vraiment aussi coureur de jupons que la télé le dit?

-Non, et mes frères et soeurs pourront te le confirmer.

-Oui! D'ailleurs t'as toujours personne en vue depuis que Tanya t'as lâché il y a deux mois?, ajoutai-je avant de me rendre compte de ma bourde.

-Non, grommela-t-il. Jasper : Chiche ou vérité?

-Chiche.

-Serais-tu chiche de sortir avec ma soeur plus d'une semaine? »

Alors là, il me sciait le Edward! Non mais ça se faisait pas, il devait vraiment l'avoir mauvaise pour la bourde que j'ai fait. J'écarquillais les yeux en le fixant, il sourit légèrement et regarda Jasper. De toute façon je connais déjà la réponse de Jasper, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire.

« Oui »

Ou là, en fait je la connaissais pas la réponse. Je sentis le regard de mon blondinet se poser sur moi et esquivait en regardant Bella pendant que les rougeurs montaient. Calme-toi Alice, calme-toi. Mon coeur faisait encore une fois des siennes. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme et que mes pensées arrêtent de m'assassiner en plein jeu ou je n'allais pas pouvoir attendre pour lui sauter dessus. Ce que j'avais prévu de faire cette nuit...

_Bella POV_

Voyant Alice rougir, je décidais de lui rendre le coup de main qu'elle m'avait donné lors de mon arrivée. Son accueil avait été grand mais simple et sincère. Je pensais vraiment que nous pourrions être de grandes amies comme elle m'avait dit. Je me raclai la gorge et, essayant d'éviter l'Appollon qui se trouvait devant moi, je me forçai à fixer Jasper du regard.

« Jasper... c'est euh... à toi.

-Emmett : Chiche ou vérité?

-Ah ben vu qu'on fait un jeu d'gonzesse, j'prends Vérité!, dit-il en terminant sa phrase avec une voix un peu plus aïgue que d'habitude.

Il soulignait ainsi le coté féminin du jeu, et surtout se moquait ouvertement de nous. Rosalie ne sembla pas tarder pour le remettre en place. Ce couple était bizarre, elle commandait même s'il avait un fort caractère et un coté drôle et extravagant qui me rappelait facilement Alice. Mais aucun ressemblance avec Edward. Sauf peut-être le physique un peu.

« Quel est la pire fan d'Edward que tu aies vue? »

Nous n'eûmes malheureusement pas la réponse à cette question car on venait de frapper à la porte. Esmé, leur mère, nous invitait à descendre venir prendre quelque chose à boire. Je me levais la première, hâtive d'échapper un peu à leur fratrie. Ils étaient très gentils mais je me sentais de trop, ils avaient une réelle complicité. Les autres sortirent rapidement mais je fus la première à m'engager dans les escaliers. Alice vint se placer à coté de moi et me sourit tout en me murmurant.

« Merci. Tu m'as quasiment sauvée la vie.

-De rien, mais il y a quoi entre Jasper et toi?

-Euh... c'est compliqué, on prend un verre et on va dehors, je t'expliquerais... »

Elle opta pour un jus de pomme et je la suivis. Les autres restèrent là, dans le salon. Mon père me lança un regard interrogateur, je m'empressais de hocher la tête pour lui signaler que tout allait bien. Le froid commençait à arriver dans les environs, enfin je parlais pour moi parce que j'y étais habituée, mais Alice frissonna un peu. Je lui tendis alors ma veste avec un sourire.

« Tiens, ça ira mieux. Moi je suis habituée mais vous...

-Merci.

-Alors, entre Jasper et toi?

-Ah... c'est un peu compliqué. Il est venu il y a deux semaines pour demander une interview auprès d'Edward. En le voyant ça a été le coup de foudre, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse ressentir la même chose, sauf depuis quelques temps. Au départ il m'avait même appelée Alix tu te rends compte - je souris – il avait oublié mon prénom et puis... il y a deux jours... il m'a fait un câlin. Mais la réponse d'aujourd'hui m'a sciée. Même si j'en veux toujours à Edward pour ça!

-Il est toujours aussi silencieux? Edward je veux dire..., continuai-je en tentant d'en savoir plus sur celui qui avait fait chavirer mon coeur.

-Non, ça c'est depuis cette sal... de Tanya! Avant il était ouvert, drôle, de bonne humeur tout le temps... Mais là il est comme... mort. Même si j'ai remarqué que tu ne lui est pas indifférente.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, et je connais bien mon frère. Heureusement que c'est enfin fini, Baltimore c'était vraiment nul comme ville pour faire les boutiques. »

Je tiltai lorsqu'elle dit le nom de la ville. C'était là où était mon fichu internaute! Je tentais de me sortir le plus rapidement possible de ma tête et y collait l'image d'Edward à la place. J'espèrais que lui au moins n'était pas aussi bon en esquive que EMC. Elle frissonna encore et nous décidâmes de rentrer. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur nous lorsque nous sommes revenues dans le salon. Charlie décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison et, même si les Cullen firent tout pour qu'il reste, sa décision était irrévocable. Un chef reste un chef. Alice s'empressa de prendre mon numéro de portable en me demandant si j'étais là demain. Je lui répondis que oui et elle a dit qu'elle me contacterai.

Le retour à la maison fut calme, je cuisinais quelque chose d'autre que ces plats préparés dont il se nourrissait en regardant ses habituels matchs des Mariners devant sa télévision écran plat.

« Papa, j'arrive quand même pas à croire que tu ne sais toujours pas faire cuire des pâtes! Moi qui pensais qu'en partant tu deviendrais plus autonome.

-Que veux-tu Bella, j'ai passé l'âge d'apprendre moi..., ricana-t-il.

-Pfff, t'es irrécupérable » dis-je en me mettant aux fourneaux tandis qu'il se collait devant son match.

Pendant que je préparais le repas, mon esprit divagua à ma rencontre d'aujourd'hui. Les Cullen étaient des gens sympa et accueillants mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que celui qui avait pendant un temps bercé mes nuits par sa musique serait; de une, le membre de cette famille ; de deux celui qui réveillerait mon coeur endormi. A peine avais-je croisé son regard que des milliers de questions se présentèrent à moi. Deux parties s'opposaient : l'admiration et l'énervement. J'étais énervée contre lui depuis quelques temps et EMC m'avait bien mise dans le bain de la nervosité aujourd'hui. Mais d'un autre côté il était merveilleux, tout m'attirait en lui, même s'il ne parlait pas. En fait, je voulais secrètement faire le mur pour aller parler avec lui mais c'était impossible. Je ne le connaissais pas.

Le repas passa vite, ce qui me permit de me ruer littéralement dans ma chambre et d'ouvrir le pc à une vitesse grandiose. J'avais rarement fait ceci aussi vite. Je regardais l'heure, 22h45. Sur le site, il venait de se connecter. Il me fallait juste le maintenir en haleine pendant deux petites heures et il ne pourrait plus esquiver la photo tant requise. Il me l'avait promise, comme un jouet promis à une petite fille. Le rouge me monta aux joues. Et si il était moche? Et si il était infidèle? Je pensais alors que je fricottais avec un mec que je ne connaissais même pas. Quelque part, je me dégoutais, mais d'une autre, c'était excitant l'inconnu.

_Emmett POV_

Comment faire? Comment faire pour résister à l'envie de tuer sa soeur alors que c'est Rosalie, la plus belle femme du monde, qui vous contrôle pendant une semaine? Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir craquer. Déjà que Rosalie m'excitait au plus haut point en m'interdisant des choses, mais une semaine comme ça? J'allais définitivement mourir. Je parie que sur ma tombe on mettra RIP (Rest In Peace) mais moi je voudrais plutôt un truc du genre L'amour m'a tué.

Après manger, chacun dans sa chambre, je me dépêchais de finir la vaisselle, surtout quand j'avais vu ma belle, sortant de la cuisine en roulant des fesses. Mini-Emmett était en prison sous ce calbute! Il fallait absolument que Rose s'en occupe ou j'exploserai de l'intérieur, envahi par mes spermatozoïdes! Quelle belle excuse tiens, fallait que je la lui sorte une fois. Oui, moi il n'y avait que ma Rose qui me satisfaisait. Je l'imaginais déjà dans son costume de cuir, m'attendant dans la chambre, sur le lit... et la cravache... Rien que ça et je lavais les assiettes à cent à l'heure, sans même rincer évidemment!

Le tout fini, je me ruais dans la chambre, faisant un boucan dans les escaliers. Je m'en foutais après tout parce que tout ce que je voulais, c'est elle. J'ouvris le plus rapidement la porte de la chambre et y entrais avant de la refermer à clé. Ce soir les murs vont tomber! C'est moi qui vous le dit! Elle m'attendait sur le fauteuil dans une belle robe à fleurs rouges. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être sensuelle. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement.

« Ma Rose... » murmurai-je.

Elle me regarda et me sourit, attendant presque à ce que je lui fonce dessus, me donnant quelque part son accord pour ça. Je m'accroupis près d'elle et commençait à lui caresser ses jambes douces. Elle se laissa faire cinq minutes puis se reprit un peu.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Maîtresse, esclave!, dit-elle en prenant la cravache par terre.

-Oui maîtresse, répondis-je ayant complétement oublié le surnom et l'objet.

-Tu n'as pas été très sage tout à l'heure avec ta soeur...

-Non maîtresse.

-Tu sais ce que je devrais faire?

-Me punir maîtresse, punissez-moi. »

Elle me rendait complétement folle, elle me fit me lever et se leva elle aussi. Elle me fit la déshabiller et je trouvais en dessous de sa robe le fameux costume de ses fantasmes. Mais bien sur, un coup de cravache sur les mains me fit vite comprendre qu'il m'était impossible de la toucher. Alors elle me fit me déshabiller, libérant ainsi mini-Emmett de sa prison de tissu, et me mit des menottes. Elle me fit m'asseoir alors que l'excitation était presque à son comble. Elle était si belle, si désirable, si... envoutante dans cette tenue.

« Ne bouge pas esclave, ne parle pas, ne crie pas... ou je te ferais fouetter.

-Oui maîtresse, couinai-je.

-Je t'avais dit de pas parler! »

Ce qui devait alors arriver arriva.

_Jasper POV_

Allongé dans mon lit, je repensais à ma fameuse journée. Alice était de plus en plus surprenante. En fait ma journée avait consisté à passer du temps avec elle au lieu d'en passer avec son frère. J'avoue que ce n'était pas pour me plaindre, elle était l'objet absolu de mes fantasmes depuis que javais croisé le regard de mon petit lutin, comme j'aimais l'appeler. Mes mains sous ma tête, je fixais le plafond et visualisais son visage en fermant les yeux. Repensant à la question d'Edward et à ce que j'avais répondu. Oui, sans hésitations je serais prêt à passer plus d'une semaine avec elle, elle en avait été gênée mais c'était la stricte et pure vérité. Elle faisait éveiller tous mes sens les plus fous. Elle était mon rayon de soleil, mon amour... mon désir. La pomme d'Eve, si tentante et délicieuse, surtout quand elle était aussi rouge que ce fruit. J'avoue que j'abusais de sa gène, je jouais le manipulateur en la provoquant, mais j'avais joué avec le feu et avais fini par me brûler. Même si je savais d'avance que ceci allait arriver. Mon corps réagit face à mes pensées, elle éveillait comme je le disais, Tous mes sens. Mon sexe se gonfla en pensant à ses petits yeux couleur chocolat, sa petite taille et sa finesse, sa joie, sa bonne humeur, son engouement pour tout. Instinctivement, une de mes mains rejoignit mon vît et commença à en caresser la peau. Il fallait absolument que je soulage ce qu'elle provoquait en mois. Je m'activais alors un peu plus sur mon sexe, me faisant monter l'excitation.

« Alors, on joue sans moi? »

J'ouvris les yeux surpris et arrêtait immédiatement mon mouvement. Elle se tenait là, devant moi, c'était sa voix que j'avais entendue dans le noir et la lumière de ma lampe de chevet éclairait son corps magnifique. Sa chemise de nuit assez courte en soie noir ornée de dentelle m'excita encore plus. Elle monta sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur moi, les draps nous séparant, quand j'eus enlevé ma main. Je sentais son poids sur moi. Elle était bien là, bien réelle.

« Alice?, chuchotai-je avec surprise.

-Oui? »

Me dit-elle avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de moi, laissant ainsi mes yeux la parcourir, surtout sur son magnifique décolleté. Mes mains sortirent des draps et se posèrent sur ses épaules. Je la ramenais à moi, cherchant une étreinte assoiffée, j'étais en manque d'elle. C'était elle qui m'avait manquée toute ma vie, plus que mes propres parents.

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Avec une petite conclusion sur la vie privée de Jasper. Un Emmett toujours aussi soumis et la fin de la première rencontre entre Bella et Edward. Un POV spécial avec Charlie Swan! Et un POV en plus que les autres chapitres. Ils sont plus courts mais plus variés. **

**N'oubliez pas de répondre à ma question si vous le voulez!**

**Faites péter la bubulle!**

**Mil'**


	8. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Alors tout d'abord je voulais remercier les plus joueurs (et en l'occurrence joueuses) pour m'avoir donné la magnifique explication de vos pseudos. Afin de jouer encore ensemble, voici une autre question... Quel est votre chanteur préféré? (J'inclue Groupe, chanteuse) Sachez que ces questions, si posées tous les chapitres, ne seront pas des questions pouvant révéler votre identité. **

**Pour moi mon groupe préféré est sans aucun doute Muse, de A à Z j'ai tout entendu, tout écouté... mais pas tout vu, je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de les voir en concert. Mais je ne désespère pas! **

**Sinon comme news vous pouvez surement voir que Milou a découvert les joies de la réponse aux rewiews et qu'Open Office ne subit donc pas tous vos magnifiques commentaires! En revanche il va subir les remerciements! **

**Je remercie donc tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en Favourite/ Alert Author/Story. Et pour les rewiews, merci à EdEmJazz Kelson, oliveronica cullen massen, ccdille72, lapiaf8, Krine69, aelita48, Grazie, Bellaandedwardamour, Phika 17 (ou ma Roman-rewieuse ^^), Elsa.75, Rosabella01 et Butterfly971.**

**Voili voilou, on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture! **

**[Les magnifiques personnages de S. Meyer me servent juste de marionnettes pour créer mon propre spectacle.] **

_Previously : _

_J'ouvris les yeux surpris et arrêtait immédiatement mon mouvement. Elle se tenait là, devant moi, c'était sa voix que j'avais entendue dans le noir et la lumière de ma lampe de chevet éclairait son corps magnifique. Sa chemise de nuit assez courte en soie noir ornée de dentelle m'excita encore plus. Elle monta sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur moi, les draps nous séparant, quand j'eus enlevé ma main. Je sentais son poids sur moi. Elle était bien là, bien réelle. _

_« Alice?, chuchotai-je avec surprise._

_-Oui? »_

_Me dit-elle avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de moi, laissant ainsi mes yeux la parcourir, surtout sur son magnifique décolleté. Mes mains sortirent des draps et se posèrent sur ses épaules. Je la ramenais à moi, cherchant une étreinte assoiffée, j'étais en manque d'elle. C'était elle qui m'avait manquée toute ma vie, plus que mes propres parents. _

_Jasper POV_

Elle contre moi, un rêve qui se réalisait enfin. La lumière donnait à sa peau un effet mystique et complètement excitant. Partiellement illuminée par cette lampe, partiellement dans l'ombre de la nuit. Comme mes pensées. Elle me tentait, mais je n'avais pas le droit, l'image de son père me fixant en arrivant ici (soit aujourd'hui) me revint en tête. Je la poussais à une longueur de bras de moi et m'asseyais.

« Attends... »

Je vis alors dans son regard que je venais de faire la chose la plus stupide de ma vie, la repousser. Un mélange de haine et d'incompréhension jaillit de ses yeux pour aller me transpercer le coeur. Je savais ce qu'elle allait faire, je commenças à la connaître, elle allait partir dans sa chambre, furieuse, et pleurer. Je ne cautionnais aucun de ces gestes. Je la tins donc fermement par les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle puisse se dégager, bien que la connaissant, elle ferait tout pour.

« Alice... on... on doit parler, lui avouai-je.

-Mais parler de quoi Jasper? Tout est dit dans tes gestes » me lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Effectivement, là j'étais assez... cuit. Elle avait complétement raison, et vu la position qu'elle maintenait, j'étais bon pour l'hôpital dans moins de cinq minutes, juste assez pour m'expliquer avec elle. Enfin j'espérais. En vérité j'hésitais, soit je lui parlais de ce qui me tracassais, soi je succomber au délice qui était en face de moi. Mon sexe, qui avait un peu perdu de sa vigueur, se regonfla lorsqu'elle avança vers moi. Mon Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait-être magnifiquement belle quand elle était en colère.

« Ecoute moi bien Jasper Hale, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour interrompre ce moment ou je te jure que jamais tu n'auras d'enfants de ta vie! »

Je déglutis bruyamment et cherchai mes mots. Elle n'était quand même pas sérieuse! Et moi qui rêvait d'avoir des enfants en tant que pauvre orphelin. J'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir une flopée de gosses courant dans mes jambes, à qui j'apprendrais à jouer au foot ou que les garçons sont tous des méchants. A construire des cabanes ou à jouer à la poupée. Et le pire de tout ça, c'est qu'en la voyant elle, Alice, devant moi, j'avais eu l'idée qu'un jour je ferais ça avec elle. J'essayais de formuler une réponse pour conclure ce rêve qui était plutôt mal parti.

« Eh bien... C'est... ton père.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans?, grinça-t-elle comme si ce n'était pas un bon argument.

-Ben... il me surveille. Et puis, je suis le journaliste de ton frère... Je ne dois pas me dévier de mon travail...

-Donc je te fais dévier de ton travail, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement, elle voulait ma mort cette fille!

-Oui, tu es bien trop..., je me rapprochais dangereusement de son oreille, tentante... »

Elle chopa mon lobe d'oreille avec ses dents et s'amusa à la lécher, le mordiller... M'infligeant toutes les sensations possibles et inimaginables. Jamais on ne m'avait fait ça aussi sensuellement... J'allais en perdre les pédales! Ne pouvant plus résister, je plaçais mes mains avec envie sur ses hanches et lui embrassait le cou parfois doucement, parfois plus sauvagement. Elle commença à haleter puis à gémir, je lui mis un de mes doigts dans sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise mais elle s'appliqua à le lécher le plus sensuellement possible. Je rêvais immédiatement qu'elle fasse ça avec mon sexe. J'avais des visions bien trop avant-gardiste!

« Mmmh... Aliiice... arrête ou je vais craquer, gémis-je.

-N'est-ce pas déjà le cas?, demanda-t-elle en s'appliquant un peu plus.

-Alice... ton père...

-Il n'entendront rien Jasper », me coupa-t-elle.

Puisque la déesse avait parlé, je l'écoutais et posais une main dans son dos pour rapprocher son bassin du mien, elle se tendit et s'arqua sous mes caresses et mes baisers dans son cou qui descendait progressivement vers son magnifique décolleté. Comment y résister? C'était quasiment impossible! Elle ferma les yeux et entreprit alors de me griffer le dos. Sauvage avec ça! J'adorais et fondais encore plus sur sa poitrine. Sa chemise de nuit était bien belle, mais complètement inutile. J'en retirais alors les bretelles et vit ses deux magnifiques petits seins que je m'empressais de toucher et surtout de goûter. Alliant mordiller, lécher et sucer, je les faisais se pointer dans ma bouche, le doux son de sa voix parvint à mes oreilles en petits gémissements lointains. Elle pencha alors la tête et vint se recueillir dans mon cou, inspirant grandement mon odeur ce qui eut pour effet de me faire sourire. Elle posa alors ses mains sur ma poitrine et m'allongea avec plus de force que je ne lui en donnai auparavant. Elle piqua sur celle-ci et embrassa tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mordant sauvagement mes tétons. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire encore plus gonfler mon sexe. Je grognai, grommelai et surtout caressai ses cheveux en appuyant un peu plus sur sa tête lorsque ça me faisait du bien. Arrivée à la limite de la couette qui cachait mon effet personnel masculin, elle me lança un dernier regard affamé avant de l'enlever et de laisser ainsi libre choix à ma belle de fuir ou de rester.

_POV Alice_

Aucun mec n'avait su m'exciter à ce point avant lui. Je voyais devant moi ce que j'allais introduire en moi et vous pouvez me croire. Dieu que ce que je pouvais en avoir envie! Je remontais contre lui en ondulant. Je ne voulais pas tout faire ce soir, je voulais en garder pour la prochaine fois. Ainsi il y aurait plus de surprise... s'il y avait une prochaine fois. Mais ça, j'y veillerais personnellement! Je savais que je ne portais pas de sous-vêtements, mais lui, ne le savait pas. Il avait juste baissé le haut de ma chemise de nuit et m'avait fait ressentir le bonheur d'être idolâtrée à travers ses seins. Son corps chaud contre le mien me donnait des frissons. Je lui embrassais la base du cou et pris son sexe dans sa main tandis que mes lèvres se collaient sur les siennes. Il gémit fortement et je sentis les vibrations contre ma bouche. Je préparais son entrée en moi quand il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main mais ce geste qui le fit me faire reculer, enfonça son sexe en moi. J'émis un hoquet de surprise avant de gémir avec sensualité, me cambrant sous l'effet de la surprise et du plaisir. Jasper, lui, lâcha un râle de plaisir et commença immédiatement à se mouvoir en moi. Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais tout en gardant son sexe en moi.

« Tu es si... dur..., tentai-je de dire.

-Juste pour...toi, répliqua-t-il.

-Jaaspeeer... Mmmhh... c'est si..boon! »

Il ne répondit pas mais s'appliqua à accélérer le mouvement. A chaque moment où il butait au fond de mon vagin, j'exclamai un hoquet de surprise qui fit monter mon excitation. La jouissance pour nous deux était très proche et, tels des bêtes dans le besoin de nous nourrir de sexe, nous transformâmes notre débat en bataille animalière. Dans un dernier baiser, nous avions joui, dans un dernier baiser, nous avions exprimé notre joie. Notre union était parfaite, à mes yeux. Mais je gardais immédiatement des doutes sur lui.

°oOo°

Allongée contre son torse, je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Cela faisait au moins quinze minutes que je n'avais pas parlé, Emmett aurait pu dire que c'était un exploit mais j'étais tellement heureuse. Lui, c'était dans sa nature. Il dessinait des courbes imaginaires sur mon épaule alors que ma tête, posée contre son torse, sentait sa respiration calme me bercer. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

« Alice... Je crois qu'on aurait pas du..., dit-il doucement.

-Comment ça? C'était nul c'est ça? Je t'ai forcé?, paniquai-je.

-Non... rien de tout cela. C'est juste que... j'vais être beaucoup plus accro à toi en te voyant. Voir incontrôlable... »

Je souris, c'était mignon et ça remontait tellement mon ego. Il était certes plus vieux que moi d'au moins cinq ans mais je sentais bien que le courant passait entre nous. Il m'attirait depuis toujours et en quelques sortes il venait de me le prouver. En quelques sortes... Je levais la tête vers lui et croisais son regard marron glacé.

« Dis Jasper...

-Oui Alix, répondit-il sur le ton de la rigolade.

-Pfff... t'es nul on peut même pas parler sérieusement avec toi!, lui lançai-je avant de réagir, Eh mais tu faisais exprès de l'appeler comme ça?

-Oui, et j'avoue que c'était très intéressant de voir tes petites rougeurs se former sur tes joues. »

Je lui balançais un oreiller dans le visage pendant qu'il rigolait? J'optai ensuite pour la mine boudeuse avant celle de la rieuse. Enfin, je me remis en place sur son torse pendant qu'il enlevait son projectile de sa tête.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-Ca quoi Alice?

-Avec moi..., dis-je timidement.

-Euh... parce que je me sens attiré par toi depuis le début, depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard. Et qu'en te voyant là, ce soir, habillée comme ça... j'ai pas pu résister. Désolée je suis impuissant en ta présence. Pourquoi cette question?

-Donc je ne suis pas le coup d'un soir!, lançai-je réjouie.

-Non, précisa-t-il avant que je ne vois les premières rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues depuis que je le connais. Non, tu es plus que ça... ma lutine! »

Sur ce, il m'embrassa délicatement et, pris par les bras de Morphée, nous nous endormîmes lentement l'un à coté de l'autre. Comme si cela était naturel. Mais aucun de nous n'avait pensé aux conséquences du lendemain matin...

°oO Le Lendemain MatinOo°

« Aliiiiiiice! »

Je me réveillais en sursaut! Qui m'avait appelée comme ça? Je m'assis le plus rapidement sur mon lit. Enfin... mon lit apparemment non. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à coté de moi, ce n'était pas mon lit mais même pour mon lit j'échangerai jamais ceci. Jasper était encore endormi allongé à coté de moi, la couette jusqu'au bas de son torse. Ses cheveux d'anges étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller et son visage était doux. Non, je ne rêvais pas! Je me pinçais pour vérifier. Je ne rêvais vraiment pas! Je me ruais dans ma chambre en embraquant la chemise de nuit, non sans laisser un baiser sur les lèvres de mon bien-aimé. Je ne savais pas où nous en étions dans notre relation mais si, comme je l'avais prédit, ma mère commençait à monter les escaliers par manque de réponse de ma part, on était mal... très mal... voir morts et enterrés. Non pas que ma mère me balancerait dans la fosse, mais que mon père, lui n'hésiterait pas. En même temps je le comprenais vu la fin de première relation amoureuse que j'avais eue.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'enfilais un débardeur et jean à la va-vite. Mes cheveux, pas de soucis ils étaient toujours comme ça. Pas besoin de coiffer car de toute façon j'irai prendre ma douche tout à l'heure. Mais Dieu sait que j'aimais cette odeur, la sienne, sur mon corps entier. Je dévalais les escaliers comme une pile électrique, ma nuit encore en tête.

« Voilà voilà... j'arrive! »

Je dévalai les escaliers pour me trouver nez à nez avec ma famille au complet, qui me regardai d'une façon plutôt bizarre.

_Esmé POV_

« Ben alors Al' ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle!

-Désolée maman, dit-elle en déposant un bisou sur la joue de chacun des membres, je me suis endormie tard hier soir. J'ai lu un roman sur la mode très intéressant! »

Elle vit déposer un bisou sur ma joue et, en la regardant, je compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle était encore plus épanouie et guillerette qu'avant, sa pupille brillait. Ce devait-être la mode, pensai-je. Et je me remis à la préparation de mon pancake. Ma fille s'installa sur l'une des deux places qui restaient et se servait en jus d'orange frais. Pour notre premier petit déjeuner ici, j'avais sorti le grand jeu : pancakes, jus d'orange frais, thé, bacon, oeufs... un vrai petit-déjeuner de dimanche. Il faut dire que m'occuper de ma petite famille était un travail à plein temps qui valait tout l'or du monde! J'aimais leur faire plaisir.

« Maman! J'réserve le prochain, hurla Emmett comme un affamé.

-Mais t'en as déjà eu dix et Alice zéro!, rétorqua Rose.

-Vas donc plutôt réveiller Jasper », lui répliquai-je en servant ma fille.

Voilà ce que c'était d'avoir un fils à moitié ogre. Mais le problème étant que je ne voyais pas vraiment où il avait pu prendre ça. Pas de moi en tout cas! A moins que Carlisle ne m'ait caché un passé de morfale. Je ris doucement en mettant le suivant pancake dans la poêle. Je me rappelais nos premiers rendez-vous... Il avait été si maladroit lui qui est pourtant consciencieux et très sur de lui, c'est un peu ce qui m'avait fait craquer. Savoir que chez cet homme se trouvait de l'humanité et pas un robot humain programmé pour guérir les maladies. Je lançais un regard de biais à mon conjoint et lui sourit. Il se leva et vint se placer derrière moi pour poser ses mains sur mes hanches.

« C'était très bon ma chérie..., me chuchota-t-il.

-Beeuuuurk! Faîtes ça ailleurs!, balança Emmett en descendant suivi du jeune journaliste.

-Et tes parents tu crois qu'ils t'ont fait comment... », lui rétorqua Rose.

J'aimais bien Rose, elle était très implicite dans la vie de famille. Elle était mariée à Emmett depuis environ trois ans maintenant et ne nous quittait plus comme sa famille avait disparue dans un accident de voiture quand elle était jeune. Elle avait d'abord été accueillie en famille d'accueil puis nos cousins l'avaient adoptés, ils étaient stériles. Liam et Sobbhian étaient métisse américano-pakistanais. Et rassurez-vous de suite, ça donne un très beau mélange. Ils avaient grandi ici, en Amérique mais leur mères toutes deux d'origine pakistanaise s'étaient évertuées à conserver dans leur sang les traditions de ce pays. Les grands-mères de Rose étaient les meilleures amies du monde, elles avaient migré aux Etats-Unis et avaient toutes deux rencontré des Américains puis s'étaient mariés. Liam et Sobbhian avaient grandi ensemble, s'étaient aimés mais le destin leur avait enlevé leur capacité de se reproduire. Ils adoptèrent donc Rosalie, qui, lorsqu'elle avait 16 ans, était tombée amoureuse d'Emmett. Nous avions toujours trouvé que leur mariage était trop prématuré mais nous l'avions accordé car nous savions que leur amour était pur.

Je regardais Jasper, ce journaliste intriguant et silencieux, s'asseoir à côté de Rose. Ils étaient mignons les deux blondinets. Ils avaient un petit air de famille. Je souris et apportait un pancake à Jasper qui rougit et me remercia. J'aimais beaucoup ce garçon mais je m'en méfiais, on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu'il pensait et surtout ce qu'il mettrait dans l'article. Je m'adressais alors à ma fille.

« Alors qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui?

-Je pensais appeler Bella pour qu'on aille faire une partie de base-ball mais comme Edward a des problèmes physiques, je pense que ce sera monopoly!

-Quoi?, dit mon fils en avalant son jus d'orange de travers, T'as son numéro?

-Oui, je le lui ai demandé hier! »

D'ailleurs avec Alice c'était aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Elle cherchait le nom de leur nouvelle amie dans le répertoire et s'éloigna pour l'appeler. Edward me lança un regard paniqué, je haussais les épaules et sourit. J'appréciais Alice pour ça, elle avait le don de prendre en main ce que ses frères ne feraient pas. Comme contacter Bella... Quelque part j'étais rassurée qu'ils aient un point de repère dans ce nouveau lieu, ils pourraient mieux s'épanouir. Quand à moi, j'avais déjà quelques idées sur ce que j'allais faire dans les trois mois qui viendraient. Je débarrassais la table, car tout le monde était parti, et mis la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle avant de monter à l'étage pour m'habiller. Si je voulais avoir cette nouvelle occupation, il me faudrait m'habiller bien.

_Edward POV_

J'hallucinais! Ma soeur était complétement folle! Elle venait de mettre tous mes plans à l'eau. Je m'étais dépêché de monter dans ma chambre m'habiller si jamais elle arrivait. Je la connaissais la miss lutine. Il suffisait d'un coup de fil et elle faisait venir tout le monde dans le temps qu'elle voulait. J'allumais mon PC en vitesse et me connectais sur le site de rencontre. Bella était connecté, pour ma plus grande chance.

EMC : Je t'attendais hier soir ='(

Bella : Désolée j'étais chez des amis j'ai oublié de te prévenir.

EMC : Tu m'as manquée... même si je doute t'avoir manqué. J'ai une photo pour toi!

(La réponse vint presque aussitôt.)

Bella : Ah oui? Envoie!

EMC : Tiens, c'est la couleur de mes cheveux. Comme ça tu sauras quelques trucs sur moi.

Bella : mais on avait dit ton visage en entier!

EMC : J'ai les yeux verts émeraude, j'ai les cheveux cuivrés en bataille et la jambe dans le plâtre. Est-ce suffisant?

Bella : Pfff, n'importe quoi.

EMC : crois-moi sur parole s'il te plait. C'est tout ce que je te demande... avec un peu de temps.

Bella : Pourquoi du temps? Tu devais le faire avant...

EMC : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt... et puis, puisque tu me reproches de ne pas me montrer je pourrais te retourner la remarque. ;)

Bella : Tiens.

(Je reçois la photo et constate que c'est effectivement la Bella d'hier soir...Mon coeur bat fort dans ma poitrine.)

Bella : J'te laisse j'ai un rendez-vous. Bisouuus

EMC : T'es magnifique...

Bella : T'es pardonné! 3

**Bella s'est déconnectée**

Mon coeur était rempli de joie mais aussi d'hésitation. Comment résister à ne pas lui sauter dessus quand je la verrais? Comment allais-je lui faire comprendre qui j'étais? Me croirait-elle? La partie de monopoly allait être dure. Je revoyais encore son air méchant envers moi, elle hésitait bien sur mon histoire et mon caractère, je le voyais clairement. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée sonna. Elle n'avais pas pu mettre autant de temps quand même! Je descendis le plus rapidement possible que me le permettait ma condition d'estropié et allais à la porte pour tomber face à une Alice déçue, une Alice déçue en voyant que ce n'était pas Bella mais Angela ma manageuse. Je soupirais doucement de mécontentement mais reprenais aussitôt mon air content. Je m'avançai vers elle clopin clopant et allais lui faire la bise.

« Salut Angie, on t'attendait pas ou je me trompe?

-Non non, t'as raison, je suis juste venue te remettre... ton disque de platine! »

Là, elle m'en cloua le bec. Platine? J'avais bien entendu Platine? Oubliant alors mon plâtre, je commençai à danser puis me ravisai face à la douleur. L'information était arrivée avec une lenteur pas possible à mon cerveau mais la joie était largement supérieure. Le sourire que je tirais valait tout l'or du monde. Je serrai Angie dans mes bras quand la porte sonna à nouveau. Alice, qui était en mode balle rebondissante à sauter partout, ouvrit la porte en criant à Bella :

« Edward a eu un disque de Platiiiiiine! »

Et elle la serra dans ses bras. Je quittai ceux d'Angie et sans réfléchir serrai Bella contre moi avant de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais. Je rougis immédiatement et répétai mon geste avec chacun des membres en guise d'excuse. Mais c'était son parfum qui était restée dans mes narines. C'était ma joue qui brûlait là où elle avait touché la mienne. Le tour terminé, j'entendis un :

« Bella? »

En même temps qu'un :

« Angie? »

Et là, les questions fusèrent dans ma tête. Elles se connaissaient? D'où? Jésus, Marie, Joseph et les Rois Mages réunis! J'étais fichuuuu. Je le sentais déjà. Soit je me révélais dès qu'elle rentrait chez elle, soir Angie (que je savais trop perspicace) lui racontait tout. Je voyais venir la fin avec une attente angoissante. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et Bella serra Angie dans ses bras. Dieu seul sait ce que je donnerai pour être à sa place. Alice posa alors la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Vous... vous vous connaissez?

-Oui!, répondit Bella avec enthousiasme, c'est mon amie d'enfance. Et toi Angie, comment tu les connais?

-Je suis la manageuse d'Edward. »

Bella ouvrit grand les yeux et fit des allers-retours entre nous. J'attendais la suite avec impatience et apparemment je n'étais pas le seul. Angie attendait une réaction de son amie tout comme les membres de la famille. Elle se pencha vers Angie et lui chuchota à l'oreille, du moins essaya car de là où j'étais je pouvais tout entendre.

« Tu es la manageuse d'Edward et tu me l'as pas dit! »

Edward. Elle avait simplement dit Edward! Comme si nous étions un peu familiers. J'adorais mon prénom dans sa bouche. Il sonnait comme une douce mélodie à mon coeur. Elle hocha la tête et Alice coupa leur conversation.

« Bon, on s'la fait cette partie de Monopoly? »

Tous approuvèrent et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de jeu. Bella discutant avec Angie, Rose avec Emmett et Alice avec Jasper. Ces deux là s'entendaient plutôt bien et je savais que ma soeur en pinçait pour Jasper. Mais je ne connaissais pas ses sentiments à lui. Il fallait dire qu'il était assez fermé. Mes parents, ne voulant pas jouer, partirent en ville pour des soit-disant occupations.

_Bella POV_

Oh My Fu****g God! Comment avait-elle pu me cacher ça? Je haïssais Angie pour ça! Elle m'avait caché que le mec dont j'écoutais la musique pour m'endormir n'était autre que la star dont elle s'occupait. Je l'adorais mais pas son secret professionnel. Non merci. En plus Edward quoi... Bon hier il avait été distant, surement parce que je faisais parti du « Bas-monde » mais aujourd'hui il s'était révélé très tactile. Quand il m'avait prise dans ses bras, j'avais senti la chaleur et le froid se mélanger en moi, je n'avais pas su quoi faire à part rester immobile, sentir sa peau douce et humer son odeur. OMG j'avais eu un calin d'Edward Masen, enfin Cullen, beaucoup de filles payaient pour ça et même si en ce moment il m'exaspérait... Eh mais attendez, ces initiales...

Je sentis le vide sous moi, Angie me parlait mais les informations ne rentraient pas, je pensais juste à ça. A EMC. Le paysage tournoya et je me sentis en manque d'air. Soudain, ce fut le trou noir.

**Et voilà, grosse sadique qui casse en plein milieu! N'oubliez pas de répondre à ma question et de me dire si vous avez aimé. Des liens commencent à se faire, on retrouve quelques parties de chapitre précédents. Et le lemon? Il vous a plu? **

**Faites péter la Bubulle!**

**Mil'**


	9. Chapter 9bis

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Alors merci à toutes celles qui ont répondu à ma question, j'ai eu des Shakira, Black Eyes Peas, LifeHouse, Evanescence. Et la question de ce chapitre concerne toujours vos gouts : Quel est votre auteur fravori? Je m'attends à des Stephenie Meyer bien sur mais le mien serait plutôt du coté de l'écrivain Bernard Werber. J'aime cet oscillation entre le réel et l'irréel. C'est juste sur la ligne entre les deux. Et les petits points de culture, la plupart scientifiques, sont intéressants et ajoutent de la culture générale à notre valise déjà pleine. Bref, cet auteur est magique pour moi. **

**J'ai décidé pour ce chapitre de garder les mises en favoris, histoire de voir combien de lecteurs je peux encore convaincre et ne pas dégouter de lire ma fanfiction ^^. Tout d'abord on atteint les 85 rewiews, nombre qui au début me paraissait complétement improbable. Merci donc à vous tous et toutes de me donner le chiffre de mon département, part de mon coeur, pour mon neuvième chapitre. Les statistiques maintenant ^^ Alors j'ai eu 6 story alerts – favorite stories et 3 favorite author – author alerts. Donc merci beaucoup à vous!**

**Je remercie ensuite pour les rewiews : Aurelie-Leon, Krine69, Butterfly971, bellardtwilight, LyZbeTh-GeiSha et sophielac.**

**Petite nouveauté question rewiews, vous pouvez maintenant les poster sans avoir de compte. J'ai modifié mon profil qui accepte les rewiews anonymes! **

**Merci encore à Teddy Bear, mon coach-manager pour son soutien! Il a même dit qu'il allait tirer un pourcentage de réussite de mes fics XD Si vous voulez le critiquez allez-y les filles! ^^**

**Voilà pour les remerciements et la question du chapitre. On se retrouve en bas!**

**[Les magnifiques personnages de S. Meyer me servent juste de marionnettes pour créer mon propre spectacle.] **

_Previously : _

_Oh My Fu****g God! Comment avait-elle pu me cacher ça? Je haïssais Angie pour ça! Elle m'avait caché que le mec dont j'écoutais la musique pour m'endormir n'était autre que la star dont elle s'occupait. Je l'adorais mais pas son secret professionnel. Non merci. En plus Edward quoi... Bon hier il avait été distant, surement parce que je faisais parti du « Bas-monde » mais aujourd'hui il s'était révélé très tactile. Quand il m'avait prise dans ses bras, j'avais senti la chaleur et le froid se mélanger en moi, je n'avais pas su quoi faire à part rester immobile, sentir sa peau douce et humer son odeur. OMG j'avais eu un calin d'Edward Masen, enfin Cullen, beaucoup de filles payaient pour ça et même si en ce moment il m'exaspérait... Eh mais attendez, ces initiales..._

_Je sentis le vide sous moi, Angie me parlait mais les informations ne rentraient pas, je pensais juste à ça. A EMC. Le paysage tournoya et je me sentis en manque d'air. Soudain, ce fut le trou noir. _

_Bella POV_

Je ne rêvais pas mais je savais que ce n'était pas la réalité. Je commençais à ressentir chaque partie de mon corps. Mes sens se réveillèrent. Je savais que je tombais souvent dans les pommes, c'était du à un manque de fer dans mon corps, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé partir à cause de cela. Peu à peu, la chaleur revint et des sons se réintroduisirent dans mes oreilles. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'avais les yeux fermés. J'entendis une voix que je reconnus avec difficulté : le docteur Cullen.

« Levez-lui les jambes! »

Je sentis deux mains me lever les jambes vers le haut et me réveillais un peu plus rapidement qu'avant. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient légèrement et je sentais ma tête bouger de droite à gauche, comme si je faisais un mauvais cauchemar. Tous pleins de sons de voix s'introduisaient en moi, comme une vague de choses indescriptibles. Je n'arrivais pas à les discerner les unes des autres. Peu à peu je parvins à savoir ce qu'ils disaient : Bella. Bella, c'était moi, je le savais. Une forte odeur entra dans mes narines, je ne savais pas si c'était un gâteau au chocolat dans le four ou juste quelqu'un qui sentait le chocolat. Ma saveur préférée. Ce qui eut dont de me réveiller aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu es tombée dans les pommes Bella, dit Carlisle, tiens mange du sucre. »

Il me donna un petit morceau de sucre que je mis aussitôt dans ma bouche. Quelques minutes plus tard je me sentais mieux. Je refermais les yeux et me reposait un peu, repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que EMC était en fait Edward Masen. Bon, je n'en avais pas encore la preuve mais avec un père flic, dur de ne pas arriver assez vite aux conclusions. Il m'avait toujours montré comment me battre, analyser les gestes suspects. Mais celle là je ne l'avais jamais vu venir!

« Bella? Ca va?, paniqua Alice.

-T'inquiètes pas Alice ça va, répondis-je avec les yeux toujours fermés et une voix lassée au bord de l'irritation, je suis où?

-Dans ma chambre, repose-toi, je vais te laisser y'a du gâteau au chocolat qui cuit, on le mangera après.

-Attends Alice!, je rouvris les yeux, je suis restée combien de temps comme ça?

-Juste une petite demi-heure. Heureusement parce que plus, mon père ne l'aurait pas supporté. »

Je venais juste de remarquer que le temps que je me repose un peu, Carlisle était sorti de la pièce. La chambre d'Alice était toute rose, avec un peu de violet bien sur, mais bien trop fille pour moi. Je soupirais et alors qu'Alice allait sortir avec la compresse d'eau et mon verre d'eau sucré vide, je l'interpelais encore une fois.

« Alice? Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi?

-Oui biens sur Bella, tu sais que ferais tout pour t'aider, tu es mon amie. Je sens de toute façon que nous serons inséparables.

-Appelles ton frère pour qu'il vienne me voir s'il te plait, lui demandai-je avec la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

-Lequel?, répondit-elle innocement.

-Edward... »

Elle hocha la tête et sorti de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cliquetis des béquilles me rappela à l'ordre. Comment avait-il osé? Certes il me déstabilisais, je le savais d'avance mais il fallait absolument que je lui fasse part de mes pensées. Il toqua à la porte et je tentais de paraître la plus détendue possible lorsque je l'invitais à entrer. Il pénétra dans la pièce et son aura me transperça. Comment avais-je pu passer à coté de lui la dernière fois? Même en béquilles il était carrément canon! Il s'avança, petit sourire gêné aux lèvres, et me demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, je me déplaçais, répondant ainsi à sa requête.

« Hum... tu voulais me voir?

-Oui, répondis-je froidement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?, demanda-t-il assez inquiet.

-Tu as une copine?

-Tu sais bien que non... la dernière m'a un peu... détruit dirons-nous. Pourquoi?

-Tu en as cherché une autre?

-N-nan..., hésita-t-il.

-Ah bon... tu es sur? »

Il soupira. Je l'avais démasqué! Je jubilais intérieurement alors que ma dose de colère venait d'atteindre un niveau assez dur à battre me concernant.

« Combien de temps t'allais attendre? Depuis quand tu sais qui je suis? Depuis combien de temps as-tu fais la liaison? Réponds quand je te parle!, hurlai-je.

-Bella... écoutes... j'ai mes raisons pour...

-J'm'en fous de tes raisons, je veux des réponses!

-Bon alors une par une, j'allais attendre de te connaître mieux. Histoire de savoir si c'était vraiment toi et si tu n'allais pas nous balancer aux fans, si tu étais fiable et surtout si je te plaisais que par internet ou pas... Je ne voulais pas me présenter sous cet état, de handicapé. Quand à savoir qui tu es, j'avais des doutes à ta première venue, c'est pour ça que j'ai été distant, je ne veux pas que tu t'attaches à moi. Mais la photo de tout à l'heure me l'a confirmé... »

Il baissa les yeux comme un petit enfant qui venait de se faire engueuler. Ses joues étaient rouges. Il était absolument craquant et justement je ne devais pas craquer. Je tentais de me contenir mais mes pulsions prirent le dessus, mon regard devint plus doux, je le sentais, et je posais une main sur la sienne. Il releva les yeux, surpris et un petit sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, ni quoi penser, j'étais juste bien.

« Bella... que faire?

-Je ne sais pas..., avouai-je, maintenant que je sais qui est EMC la magie du mystère a disparu...

-Et tu es déçue?

-Non, c'est encore mieux que dans mes rêves... _Boulette Bella!Fichue conscience._

-Tes rêves?

-Hum... bref passons.

-Que dirais-tu de passer pas mal de temps ensemble, histoire de voir si nous nous entendons toujours aussi bien que sur le site. Bon, en moins explosif ça m'arrangerait... » rit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_Edward POV_

Bella était absolument fascinante. Comment avait-elle pu trouver aussi rapidement que j'étais EMC. Elle était perspicace, belle et même sa maladresse ajoutait du charme à sa personne. J'aimais bien sa compagnie, maintenant que je n'avais plus à me cacher. Je pensais qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais me parler après m'avoir passé un savon, et j'avoue que si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas su quoi faire ensuite. Elle avait posé sa main sur la mienne et m'avait lancé un regard très doux, j'avais eu envie de me blottir dans ses bras, qu'elle m'embrasse la joue et me berce comme un enfant ; mais je savais bien qu'il fallait d'abord que nous passions du temps ensemble. Je lui avais donc proposé cette alternative, qu'elle accepta immédiatement en hochant la tête. Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, elle était à croquer! Revenons-en à nos moutons, je devais absolument éclaircir quelques points avec elle.

« Bella, il nous faut mettre des règles en place avant de se lancer dans notre nouvelle amitié. Faisons des compromis, je donne une condition, tu en donnes une... et ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'épuisement de nos requêtes. Ca te vas?

-Oui, c'est parfait. Je commence ou tu commences?

-Vas-y, honneur aux dames., la taquinai-je.

-J'aimerai que dès que tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu m'en parles directement.

-Aïe.. je vais essayer promis mais je garantie rien, je le fais parfois plus pour me protéger que volontairement. J'aimerai que tu ne préviennes pas les fans de où nous sommes et ce que nous sommes... je veux dire, mon état et tout le tralala qui les fait frémir. Ainsi que les papparazzi...

-Mais Edward, s'offusqua-t-elle, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais raconter à tout le monde que le Mr Etats-unis se trouvait ici?, elle pouffa, non je ne suis pas comme ça. J'aimerai qu'on utilise nos adresses msn et plus ce site pour discuter. On verra ensuite pour les portables et tout tintouin.

-C'est comme si c'était fait princesse » m'emballai-je.

Je lui avais répondu en m'avançant vers la table de nuit d'Alice et m'interrompit en plein milieu. Mince Ed'! T'aurais du y réfléchir à sept fois et tourner la langue dans ta bouche douze fois avant de lui lancer un petit nom comme ça. C'était ma fin, j'étais maudit. Comment allait-elle le prendre? Je tournais la tête pour fixer mon regard sur elle, elle avait l'air plutôt détendue mais la paire de tomates était de retour. J'en souris. J'attrapais un post-it rose, tout comme le reste de la chambre d'Alice, et lui écrivit mon adresse msn avant de lui donner le papier. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas réagi mais tout ce rose c'était vraiment trop. Alice ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Je savais que c'était Emmett et Rose qui avaient fait cette chambre, surement sous les conseils et directions du caporal Cullen en chef, mais bon, ils auraient pu y mettre du sien. Heureusement que la mienne était juste couleur sable au plafond bleu nuit.

« x-pianist-forever-x hotmail . com, lui dis-je en voyant qu'elle essayait de lire.

-Je sais, j'avais compris, dit-elle en relevant la tête vers moi et surtout mon regard, je n'ose même pas te demander d'où il vient... »

Elle me taquinait ma parole! Je tentais alors de savoir le sien et après multiples essais, elle craqua sur l'argument ultime : si jamais elle ne me donnait pas son msn on ne pourrait jamais se parler. Elle prit un autre post-it, y écrit son adresse et le plia en quatre avant de me le tendre, les joues rougies. Je me dépêchais de l'ouvrir pour en admirer son contenu.

« la-titi-gourmande-choco hotmail . Com. C'est trop mignooon!, enchainai-je comme si c'était Emmett qui venait de parler.

-Fourbe! Vas donc jouer ailleurs avec tes béquilles! »

Elle me tourna le dos, je ne savais pas si c'était la réalité ou juste qu'elle voulait jouer. Je posais une main sur son épaule et lui avouai que c'était mignon dans le sens où le chocolat prenait une place dans sa vie. Je me voyais déjà lui tendre la cuillère remplie de gâteau au chocolat, le jour de ses soixante-dix ans... Vision idyllique. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que je me voyais vivre avec elle. Et pas qu'un peu, juste toute ma vie!

« Allez, arrêtes de te moquer de moi..., tenta-t-elle de me convaincre.

-Je te jure sur la tête de Mouchouel que je ne te mens pas!

-Mouchouel? C'est qui?, elle se retourna aussitôt, piquée par la curiosité.

-Oh... c'est juste... hum... un personnage qu'Em et moi avions inventé. Avec nos voix. Bien sur on l'avait fait complétement débile et inconscient de la vie actuelle. Je me demande si Em' s'en rappelle encore... »

Elle rit. Elle avait eu sa revanche mais j'avais eu un beau cadeau. Je l'avais fait rire. Nous nous battions encore verbalement quand ma mère entra dans la chambre, un grand sourire au lèvres que je m'empressais de lui rendre. Je vis que Bella en fit de même, elle allait nous aimer j'en étais sur, chacun de nous.

« On arrive maman, enfin surtout Bella parce que le chocolat c'est son pêché mignon!

-Edward!, me hurla la dite Bella en question.

-Edward, je te jure que des fois je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour savoir ce que les gens pensent... », surenchérit ma mère.

Je haussais les épaules et Bella me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés comme des billes. Je lui fis une tête du style « Ben quoi? Même moi je comprends pas. » Ce qui était totalement vrai. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ça. J'arrivais en quelques sortes à être télépathe, mais c'était juste par intuition et je devais avouer que ça ne marchait pas tout le temps. Jamais avec Alice par exemple, elle était bien trop imprévisible. Je me levais et me préparai mentalement à descendre les escaliers. Vivement que je guérisse. Bella, devant moi, me proposa de me prendre mes béquilles pour faciliter ma descente. J'acceptais aussitôt et cinq minutes plus tard, le gâteau sortit du four.

_Carlisle POV_

Une fois Bella partie de la maison, les enfants retournèrent à leurs activités. Je vis Emmett et Rosalie filer à grande vitesse dans leur chambre, Alice coller Jasper pour savoir des « trucs » comme elle disait, et Edward filer s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sur le pc. Il ne restait plus que ma pauvre petite femme et moi dans la cuisine. J'empilais les assiettes couvertes de textures noires et jaune : le gâteau au chocolat avec la crème anglaise.

« Je l'aime bien moi Bella..., dis-je à ma femme.

-Evidemment que tu l'aimes bien, cette fille est équilibrée et très bien élevée. En revanche, je serais toi je surveillerais un peu mieux ton fils.

-Lequel, lui demandai-je interloqué en mettant la vaisselle dans l'appareil ménager prévu pour nous faciliter la tache, nous parents.

-Edward... bien qu'Emmett aussi. Edward parce que dès qu'il sera rétabli il va sauter sur la pauvre Bella...

-Edward? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Voyons mon amour, elle s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue avec douceur, tu ne vois pas à quel point il la dévore les yeux. Alors qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le gâteau.

-Et alors? Je ne vois pas l'inconvénient, tu viens de dire que c'est une belle et jolie jeune fille bien élevée. (N/A : On s'demande d'où vient la naïveté d'Emmett ^^)

-Oui, mais ton fils est un bourreau des coeurs, admets-le. Je ne voudrais justement pas qu'il fasse souffrir cette jolie jeune fille comme tu dis.

-Et Emmett?

-Eh bien, je le trouvais étrangement calme depuis ce matin. Je suspecte Rose d'être derrière tout ça, oui ça nous fait des vacances, mais Emmett est trop bout-en-train pour résister. »

Je lui souris. Il est vrai que notre Emmett National était quelque chose. Seulement il perdait tout ses moyens lorsque Rose était dans les parages, et ce depuis le début de notre relation. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour pur et forts ces deux-là. Plus que ma femme et moi je pense, en même temps ils sont plus jeunes, moins réfléchis. Et j'admire ceci chez eux, ils sont instables tels des molécules... Je m'emballe trop. Je me rappellerais toujours quand ils étaient venus nous annoncer qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'est comme si c'était hier...

FLASHBACK

Je rentrais du travail, souriant parce que je venais de sauver une vie, et claquais la porte d'entrée.

« C'est moi! »

Personne ne me répondit. Intrigué, j'allais dans le salon et les vis tous, assis à m'attendre. Ils avaient des têtes de morts vivants, comme s'ils venaient de voir Jack L'Eventreur. Je posais ma blouse et mon cartable sur le fauteuil libre et m'assis sur le bord du coussin. J'avais calmé mon excitation, prêt à écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Je pensais directement à la mort d'un proche. Liam et Sobbi? Non, je n'espèrais pas!

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? », demandai-je calmement.

Emmett se leva calmement et se plaça face à moi. Il avait l'air incertain et assez nerveux. Quelque chose me dit qu'on penchait alors pour le bulletin de notes si c'est Emmett qui vient me faire un compte rendu.

« Papa...Je sors avec Rosalie... », me dit-il avec une voix d'enterrement.

Je me levais et frappais dans mes mains, ce qui parut soulager tout le monde. Nous riâmes encore en partageant nos ressentis. Emmett avait eu peur que je n'accepte pas leur couple car Liam et Sobbhian étaient des amis très proches de notre famille.

FIN FLASHBACK

Je souris en me remémorant le regard d'Emmett, qui n'avais pas change depuis ce jour là. Il la regardait avec la même envie, les mêmes désirs. C'était un homme fou amoureux de sa femme... Tout comme je l'étais de la mienne, qui s'avança d'ailleurs vers moi après avoir nettoyé la table.

« Carlisle? Je voudrais qu'on parle d'un truc...

-Quoi donc ma fleur des îles?, lui demandai-je en la serrant doucement contre moi.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un emploi. Je sais que nous sommes riches mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Et puis même si j'aime cette maison, je ne tiendrais pas toute la journée dedans à ne rien faire!

-Tu as raison. Tu as repéré quelque chose?

-Eh bien... décoratrice d'intérieur, comme je faisais avant qu'on ne parte en tournée avec Edward. »

Je hochais la tête, c'était un très bon choix et Esmé était toujours très douée en décoration. C'était son truc, elle était diplômée... tout était positif.

« Et toi? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Le chef Swan a parlé hier d'un poste qui se libérait à l'hôpital à cause d'un départ en retraite. Je pense postuler. »

Elle acquiesa et m'embrassa légèrement du bout des lèvres. Dieu que j'aimais ma femme.

_Rosalie POV_

« Déshabille-toi! »

J'adorais mon nouveau rôle. Celle de matrone infernale et inassouvie de sexe. Il fallait dire que mon esclave était un des meilleurs et me rendait bien la pareil. J'étais même d'ailleurs sure qu'il adorait ce qu'il subissait. Je fixais ses vêtements qui tombèrent un à un. Rien qu'à voir son petit soldat au garde à vous rien que pour moi, je me sentis devenir humide. Bien humide. Je m'approchais de lui et lui caressait le torse avant de lui pincer les tétons. Il grimaça légèrement de plaisir mais n'en dit rien. Je jouais avec sa peau, ses muscles... Et j'adorais ça.

« Emmett?

-Oui Maîtresse?

-Ne mets pas de préservatif la prochaine fois. Je veux un enfant de toi... »

Alors je sus que je serais incapable de prendre le dessus. Non seulement il brisa sa promesse de tenir une semaine mais en plus, je ne disais rien. Je le laissai faire. Dans ses yeux je vis une lueur de bonheur apparaître et y rester. Il s'approcha de moi, un peu foufou et me déshabilla d'une manière si sauvage que je n'en ruinai qu'encore plus ma petite culotte. Il arracha une partie des vêtements pour atteindre ma poitrine qu'il prit goulument en bouche. Mon Dieu que j'adorais ça. Je me cambrais sur le lit, sur lequel nous avions valsé, et gémis en retenant le plus possible mes cris. Edward était dans la chambre d'à coté, je le savais. Mais là, s'il continuait comme ça, j'allais atteindre le septième ciel avant même que les préliminaires ne soient finis.

Contre toute attente, mes vêtements disparurent en un temps record, je me retrouvais face à mon homme, mon égal, ma moitié. Mes yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens et sans que je ne m'y attende, il entra violemment en moi, je hurlais de plaisir. J'étais tellement mouillée que c'était passé très rapidement. Face à la sauvagerie d'Emmett, je me vengeais en tentant des suçons partout où je pouvais, plantant mes ongles dans sa peau musclée. Je l'aimais mon ours, oh que oui je l'aimais. Il culbuta une dernière fois au fond de mon être et je dus lâcher ma proie qui était son cou, pour me cambrer encore plus. Comme prévu, il n'avais pas mis de préservatif...

_Jasper POV_

Alice me rendait dingue! Je ne savais plus si c'était parce qu'elle était surprenante, lumineuse et tout ça... ou si là c'était juste parce qu'elle était bornée. Elle avait entreprit de m'aider et je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Pourquoi je lui avais parlé de ça aussi? Nous étions dans ma chambre et elle avait amené son PC portable pour que nous puissions, soit disant, plus facilement trouver.

« Allez Jazz! Mets-y du tien! Tu veux retrouver tes parents? Ta famille? Histoire de savoir que t'es pas seul? Il faut s'activer. »

Je soupirais, elle avait le don de me convaincre tout en me rendant dingue. J'avais plutôt envie de me détendre ce soir, je n'avais pas programmé qu'elle ferait des recherches. Je m'installais à coté d'elle sur la chaise libre et passais un bras derrière son dos, sur le dossier. Tout doucement j'avançais ma main vers son dos et j'entrepris de lui faire un tout petit massage. De toute façon faute de quoi, je ne pouvais pas passer un temps trop long sans la toucher. Elle se retourna et me lança un regard noir. Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair : je l'embêtais. Je retirais donc ma main au moment ou elle poussa un cri.

« J'ai trouvé! »

Je me penchais pour voir l'orphelinat où j'avais grandi. Elle avait juste trouvé l'adresse, ce n'était pas un grand exploit, j'aurais pu la lui donner moi même. Je souris et déposait quand même un baiser sur son front en guise de mérite, elle battait des mains comme une folle et après deux petites minutes d'euphorie, elle prit mon téléphone portable et me le tendis.

« T'appelles?, me demanda-t-elle avec des vrais yeux de chiens battus.

-Non mais t'as rêvé là Alice!

-Jazz... »

Et sa tête se transforma soudainement en celle du chat Potté de Shrek... absolument irrésistible (clin d'oeil Teddy Bear). Comment vouliez-vous que je résiste à ça moi? C'était quasiment impossible. Je commençais à composer le numéro quand elle fit un geste du poing gagnant accompagné d'un...

« Yes!

-Alice, j'ai pas encore appelé... je peux même malencontreusement effacer le numéro que je viens de composer..., ajoutai-je un peu énervé par son comportement.

-Oh, ne me dis pas que tu ferais ça!

-Si! J'peux même te montrer, tu veux voir?, lui lançai-je en guise de jeu.

-Non merci » se renfrogna-t-elle.

J'appelais. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries...

« Allo, suis-je bien à l'orphelinat des trois colombes?

-...

-Oui, je vous appelle parce que j'ai vécu dans l'orphelinat un certain moment et que si je crois suivre la loi exacte, il est possible de connaître ses origines à la majorité.

-...

-Ah ok...

-...

-Oui oui, merci! Au revoir » conclurai-je d'une voix assez oscillante.

Alice n'attendit même pas que je reprenne mon souffle pour me sauter dessus, littéralement.

« Alors alors?

-J'ai rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec la directrice.

-Géniiaaaal! Ah mais attends... ça veut dire qu'on va à New York!, jubilai-t-elle.

-Non Alice, JE vais à New York...

-Et pourquoi Mônsieur irait-il à New Yorks sans moi?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu prennes un risque... »

L'ambiance se fit de plus en plus tendue, elle serra les poings et j'acceptais à contre-coeur. Je voyais maintenant à quel point être avec Alice pouvait-être dangereux, elle pourrait obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi, je le lui aurais volontiers donné.

_Angie POV_

Je marchais tranquillement en direction de la maison de mes parents, le dossier Masen-Cullen serré contre moi. J'adorais mon job, et il fallait dire qu'Edward était une de ces stars assez faciles à vivre. Au premier abord je ne l'avais pas cru comme ça mais c'est quelqu'un de très simple, tout comme sa famille. Nous ne nous connaissions pas beaucoup mais j'admirais leur façon de rendre les choses plus simple et les rencontres plus accueillantes. Jamais je n'avais joué au monopoly avec eux... même maintenant. En effet la plus grosse surprise qu'ils pouvaient me révéler était qu'ils connaissaient Bella. J'en eus un petit sourire en coin. Je la connaissais Bella, et Edward ne la laissait pas insensible. Par chance pour eux, c'était réciproque. J'avais hâte de les voir enfin ensemble comme un joli couple. Les deux méritaient cette vie de bonheur qu'ils pouvaient s'apporter mutuellement s'ils ne passaient pas les prochains jours à juste parler et s'admirer. Bella avait eu des rougeurs quand elle l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Toute personne normale n'aurait pas su cibler la véritable raison, pensant que c'était du à la chaleur, mais moi je savais. Il lui faisait de l'effet. Elle m'avait raconté qu'elle écoutait souvent sa musique le soir, elle la trouvait apaisante. Quand à lui, une vraie jeune femme pas du tout sophistiquée comme son ex et belle comme l'était mon amie... il ne pouvait que craquer. Je nous voyais déjà Alice et moi les préparer pour leurs rendez-vous. Je ris doucement. Ben allais jubiler quand il allait apprendre la nouvelle.

Je traversais la route qui se trouvait juste en face la maison, encore deux petites minutes de marches et je serais chez moi. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de passer depuis mon arrivée à l'aéroport. Pourtant le taxi avait dû le faire, je le lui avais demandé, pour déposer mes valises. Ouf, une bonne semaine de repos bien mérité. Je traversais la route, ce n'est que bien trop tard que j'entendis le coup de klaxon. Bien trop tard que je tournais la tête. Bien trop vite la voiture arrivait. Bien trop peur pour bouger. Bien trop peu de temps pour l'esquiver.

Plus assez de temps pour respirer, juste assez pour penser à Ben... Mon amour...

Silence.

**Voili voilou! Ne me tuez pas si vous voulez la suite! *oh le chantage sbaff* Je finis sur une note pas très gaie je sais mais elle est nécessaire pour la suite de ma fiction. Dites moi tout ce que vous pensez sur celle-ci. Ai-je été trop barbare? Que souhaitez-vous pour le prochain chapitre? **

**N'oubliez pas ma question du chapitre : Quel est votre auteur favori?**

**Petit rappel : les rewiews anonymes sont maintenant « disponibles » ^^**

**Faites péter la bubulle!**

**Mil'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**OMG jamais je n'aurais cru arriver à ce stade là : 101 REWIEWS!**

**C'est Phika17 qui est le petit dalmatien en plus.^^ Dire qu'il y a quelques mois de cela c'est moi qui lisais les siennes et qui admirai son style et ses rewiews nombreuses. Aujourd'hui elle me poste des rewiews c'est comme Bella qui touche Edward... c'est magique! **

**Alors j'ai eu 14 rewiews pour ce dernier chapitre dont 2 quasi anonymes (ouais parce que Teddy Bear c'est pas un anonyme pour moi. C'est mon coach-manager et surtout très bon ami! Merci encore à toi, je t'aime fort! Groooos Caliiiiin!). Bon on arrête les parenthèses. En fait je suis toute excitée. **

**Donc encore merci à Phika17 (ma roman-rewieuse), Bellaandedwardamour (toujours hyper long à écrire xD), lapiaf8, Teddy Bear (3), Anill, Grazie, Emyclash, Krine69, Oliveronica cullen massen, bellardtwilight, diana (mon anonyme! *-*), Aelita48 (ma fidèle lectrice), Dori (bon celle-là OSEF... XD! Non pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Dori c'est une amie de longue date, 4 ou 5 ans je crois mais uniquement par internet!) et Butterfly971 (celle qui me fait rêver avec ses papillons!).**

**Pour répondre aux rewiews anonymes : **

**Diana : Merci beaucoup de ta rewiew! Si tu aimes tant mieux! N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en penses, si tu as des remarques, des hypothèses... je suis ouverte à tout commentaire. **

**Dori : Tu peux toujours courir ma vieille! Tu me tueras pas! Et merci pour ta rewiew!**

**Teddy Bear (le meilleur pour la fin... ou pas ^^) : Sale fourbe je t'interdis de dire que je suis ton auteure préférée... t'façon j'te boude! Na!**

**La question de ce chapitre est : Avez-vous des animaux, si oui, lesquels?**

**Pour ma part j'ai un cochon d'inde de 5 ans qui s'appelle Bambou. Il est adorable en roux-blanc. Il adore les endives! Et Dori est tombée amoureuse de Bambou XD! Voilà! A vous!**

**On se retrouve en bas après le chapitre. A tout à l'heure! **

**[Les magnifiques personnages de S. Meyer me servent juste de marionnettes pour créer mon propre spectacle.] **

_Previously_

_POV Angie _

_[…]_

_Je traversais la route, ce n'est que bien trop tard que j'entendis le coup de klaxon. Bien trop tard que je tournais la tête. Bien trop vite la voiture arrivait. Bien trop peur pour bouger. Bien trop peu de temps pour l'esquiver. _

_Plus assez de temps pour respirer, juste assez pour penser à Ben... Mon amour..._

_Silence. _

Trois jours plus tard

_POV Jasper_

« Nous voici réunis ici, dans la maison de Dieu, pour mener Angela vers notre seigneur bien aimé... »

Je n'entendais plus la suite. Mon cerveau était en mode off. J'observais les gens autour de moi, tous de noir vêtus et la plupart pleurant la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans ce cercueil. Angela Weber. Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup le temps de la connaître mais elle m'était apparue comme une personne charmante et pleine de vie, d'espoir. Je sentis quelques émotions se frayer un passage jusqu'à mes yeux et en tirer une larme. Alice, la tête posée sur mon épaule, pleurait bruyamment. Elle était très touchée de la disparition d'Angie, elle avait passé pas mal de temps apparemment avec elle à faire les boutiques. A coté de moi, Emmett et Rosalie avaient la bouche close mais n'en étaient pas pour le moins émus. Emmett serrait les poings et Rosalie semblait avachie. Elle avait pleuré avant de venir, je pouvais encore voir ses yeux rougis par le surplus de larmes. Quelque chose en elle me rappelait mon passé, mais je n'arrivais pas à y mettre un point dessus. A coté d'eux, Esmé et Carlisle étaient en train de soutenir les parents d'Angie, les faisant s'asseoir tellement ils étaient épuisés et rongés par le chagrin. Tout comme ses frères et soeurs. Jamais je n'avais remarqué à quel point sa famille était grande. Son père, le pasteur Weber pleurait moins que sa femme mais n'avait quand même pas eu la force de faire lui même la cérémonie. C'était un homme bon mais il venait de perdre l'ainée de ses enfants. La fratrie se tenait la main, formant une longue rangée de cinq personnes très ressemblantes et similaires à la jeune manageuse. Je me dis alors que, lors de mon enterrement, il n'y aura personne qui pensera à moi comme un frère, et une pointe de déception se planta dans mon coeur. Sur notre gauche, se tenaient Edward et Bella. C'était sans doute elle la plus effondrée de tous, après bien sûr sa famille et Ben. D'après ce que j'avais compris, elles avaient été meilleures amies depuis la maternelle. Angie était la soeur qu'elle n'avait pas eue, son amie, sa confidente. C'était un moment très dure pour elle. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle en avait des spasmes dans les bras d'Edward. Oui, depuis quelques jours, ils étaient assez inséparables ces deux-là, et je devais avouer qu'ils formaient un couple formidable, j'avais tellement envie qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ils s'aimaient, ça se voyait... Edward me lança un coup de tête indiquant la porte de l'église. Je hochais la tête et il sortit avec Bella.

Face à nous, avachi devant le cercueil, se trouvait un homme. Enfin du moins ce qu'il en restait. J'avais vite compris que c'était Ben, son petit ami depuis le lycée. Il ressemblait plus à une loque qu'autre chose. Il était impossible de ne rien ressentir quand on le voyait, il était si désemparé... Il hurlait à la mort, celle de sa bien aimée.

Derrière nous, beaucoup de gens de Forks étaient venus. Tous aimaient Angela, c'était apparemment une personne exceptionnelle, je regrette vivement de ne pas l'avoir connue plus tôt. J'avais seulement entendu parlé d'elle, comme tout bon journaliste qui allait interviewer son client. Certaines jeunes filles fixaient Edward qui sortait avec Bella, et même si l'ambiance était au deuil, elles ne se gênaient pas pour chuchoter dans notre dos. Je me retournai pour leur lancer un regard noir en même temps qu'Emmett lorsqu'elles rirent. Il me remercia d'une inclinaison du menton et se reconcentra sur la cérémonie.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions chez les Weber, la mère d'Angela était partie s'occuper de Ben. Ils le considéraient apparemment comme un membre de la famille à part entière. Une grande photo d'elle était déposée dans le jardin et tout le monde venait y déposer des fleurs. Nous, les Cullen et moi-même, nous étions portés garants du buffet. Nous servions les gens et coupe de vin, champagne ou autres boissons et Alice et Rose zigzaguaient entre les invités pour leur proposer des hors d'oeuvre et petits canapés. Les cernes du pasteur étaient très visible mais il tenta de répondre à la majorité des condoléances des invités. Je l'admirais cet homme. Emmett se rapprocha de moi et commença à enlever son tablier en marmonnant.

« Y'a plus de vin blanc...

-Laisse, je vais y aller, me proposai-je.

-merci vieux. »

Il remit son tablier et j'allai dans la cuisine des Weber. Arrivant sur le seuil de la cuisine, je stoppai net de surprise. Edward serrait fortement Bella contre elle qui avait un mélange de pleurs et d'air groggy. Ne voulant pas les déranger, je me dissimulais en partie derrière le rideau. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. En tant que journaliste, j'aurais du noter ça, en faire un article et faire en sorte qu'il apparaisse partout. Mais je ne fis rien, au contraire, je me manifestai le plus rapidement possible en entrant dans la cuisine. Je ne voulais pas savoir leur vie privée, c'était la leur après tout.

« Excusez-moi, je viens juste chercher une bouteille et je repars.

-Pas de problème Jazz... »

Je pris la dite bouteille et rejoignis le bar le plus rapidement possible. Je me rendais compte que ma passion de journaliste me lâchait. En savoir plus sur les autres ne m'intéressait plus. J'avais envie d'autre chose...

« Ben vieux. T'en as mis d'un temps, me dit Emmett d'un ton bourru mais dissimulé sous le chagrin.

-Ouais, j'avais du mal à trouver la petite dernière », lui souris-je.

_Emmett POV_

Pfiou! Enfin rentrés. C'est pas que je ne respecte pas les morts mais on va dire que cette journée était plutôt fatigante. Nous étions restés, toute la famille, plus Jazz et Bella, à aider les Weber, ranger après la petite réunion dans leur jardin en hommage à Angela. J'aimais bien cette fille, sous ses airs strictes c'était une petite princesse. Et puis, c'était une des seules avec ma Rose qui savait me rembarrer. Et rien que pour ça je l'aimais bien. Mais franchement, un accident de camion c'est vraiment horrible. Quand on dit aux chauffeurs qu'il faut rouler aux limites de vitesse données c'est pas pour rien, c'est pour sauver la vie des gens! Nan mais ce mec je lui aurais bien refait le portrait moi! On toqua à la porte tandis que j'enlevais cette cravate qui m'étouffait.

« Entrez!, beuglai-je encore en colère contre le chauffard.

-Em', Papa et Maman nous veulent en bas maintenant, me dit Alice avec une pointe de fatigue dans se voix, ce qui était hyper rare.

-Mouais... j'arrive... »

Je descendis les marches et rejoins les autres membres dans le salon. Cette fois-ci sans Jasper et Bella. Maman avait préparé des sandwichs comme je les aime. J'en attrapais un au passage et m'affalais sur le canapé à coté de Rosalie, qui ne se gêna évidemment pas pour me donner une petite tape sur la main assortie de gros yeux du style « Morfale! ». Mais je haussais les épaules et engloutis le sandwich. Ahhh, si dans ma vie j'avais deux choses à choisir ça serait Rose et les sandwichs à maman!

« Bien, dit papa, je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment mais je nous ai tous réunis ici pour parler d'Angela. Enfin de son ancien poste... Edward, il te faut trouver un manager, mais je voudrais que nous soyons tous d'accord. Comme la dernière fois quoi.

-Ah ben rien de plus fachile, dis-je la bouche pleine, on n'a qu'à appeler l'agenche.

-Mon chéri, me dit ma mère, c'est que ton père et moi avions pensé à une solution. »

Nos deux parents se lancèrent des regards puis fixèrent en même temps Edward qui était assit à coté d'Alice. Elle paraissait si fatiguée, je l'avais rarement vue comme ça. Ah si la dernière fois c'est quand on s'était lancé un pari. Elle devait me prouver qu'elle ne tapait pas comme une fille et avait pris une semaine de stage en boxe uniquement pour me battre. Elle rentrait le soir crevée, j'avais apprécié cette magnifique semaine... Je ne vous dirais pas le résultat de ce pari bien entendu!

« Edward... que penses-tu de Jasper?

-Quoi? Jasper comme manager? » hallucina-t-il.

Parallèlement à ça, Alice redevint Duracel et sauta sur le canapé comme sur un trampoline en criant « Yeeees! » ou encore des « C'est géniaaaal! ». Elle bondit sur tout le monde, embrassant nos joues. Bon, c'est officiel, j'ai raté un train. Je regarde Rosalie, béat, mais elle me fixe avec un sourire. Ils le font tous avec Alice.

« S'passe quoi là?

-Sombre idiot, dit en riant Rose avant de se peloter dans mes bras, elle est amoureuse... »

J'éclatais de rire.

« Ah ben moi j'vote pour!

-Moi aussi, dit Rose.

-Moi j'suis d'accord, se prononça Ed', mais encore faut-il qu'il ait les compétences requises.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon chéri, il est journaliste de base, le métier il connait à peu près. Pour le reste, je l'aiguillerai au départ » le rassura maman.

Edward hocha la tête. Nous avions un nouveau manager et accessoirement un nouveau beau-frère je crois...

_Alice POV_

Il fallait vite que j'annonce la nouvelle à mon amoureux et que nous préparions nos valises. Mais pour ça, il nous faudrait faire un peu de shopping! J'appelais Jazz sur son portable.

« Allo?

-C'est moi! Rentre à la maison il faut qu'on aille faire du shopping!

-Euh... calme-toi Alice. Pourquoi?

-Ben pour aller à NY!

-Alice, ma chérie **(premier petit mot doux précisons-le ^^)**, je n'ai pas besoin de refaire ma garde-robe pour aller trois jours à New York...

-J'm'en fiche, pointe-toi ici. Si dans moins d'une demi-heure t'es pas là, je casse!

-Alice... on a jamais été ensemble officiellement, rit-il.

-Bref, tu m'as comprise... »

Sur ce je raccrochai et me précipitais pour sortir deux petites valises. J'y ajoutai le nécessaire pour trois jours et descendit à la cuisine. Maman préparait un poulet pour ce soir avec de la purée. Miam! Je décidais de l'aider. Quelque part, j'aurais aussi du sentir la discussion « mère-fille » se tramer.

« Alors ma chérie... ça va?

-Oui maman, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Eh bien il est normal que je m'inquiète pour ma fille. Je me disais... si...

-Maman, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot.

-Tu sors avec Jasper? »

Je sentis mes mains commencer à trembloter, mon coeur s'emballer et mes joues se rougir.

« Eh bien... oui je crois.

-C'est bien. C'est un gentil garçon serviable, il te canalise et c'est important. Nous allons préparer un repas en sa faveur et ton frère lui proposera le job. »

Je hochais la tête et souris, il me tardait de le voir.

OoOoO

Edward se leva, verre de champagne à la main et demanda le silence en tapotant sa petite cuillère sur le cristal.

« S'il vous plait? »

Il se tenait à la table avec difficulté pour un plâtré comme j'aimais l'appeler. A coté de lui, se trouvait Bella et de l'autre mon père. En face, ma mère avait les yeux qui pétillaient car tout le monde venait de lui dire que son repas était, je cite « Dé-li-cieux! ».

« J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Jasper veux-tu bien te lever s'il te plait.

-Hein, quoi? Mais j'ai rien fait moi..., dit-il avec surprise à mes côtés.

-Jasper, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Vois-tu, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de beaucoup nous connaître pour que tu puisses écrire ton article. Aussi, j'aimerai te proposer si tu acceptes. Etant donné les circonstances. Enfin que si tu es d'accord bien sûr, et ma mère t'aidera...

-Oh accouche Eddy!, balança Emmett avec toujours autant de délicatesse.

-Bref, Jasper, est-ce que en plus d'être mon nouveau beau-frère tu accepterais de devenir mon manager? »

Mon Jazz écarquilla les yeux et me pris dans ses bras en me faisant voler. Ce qui n'était pas bien dur vue ma taille et mon poids. Il sourit et m'embrassa partout sur le visage. Je ris. Nous avions complétement oublié la présence des autres jusqu'à ce que papa émette un petit raclement de gorge. Mon conjoint me posa par terre et s'avança vers Edward en lui serrant la main puis dans ses bras.

« J'accepte!

-Alors j'apporte le dessert » dit ma mère.

Nous avions fait un gros gâteau au chocolat sur lequel nous avions marqué « bienvenue Jasper » avec de la chantilly. Autant vous dire que le reste de chantilly se trouvait déjà dans ma chambre... Malgré la bonne nouvelle, nous ne tardions pas à aller nous coucher, les événements de la journée nous avaient tous fatigués. Tellement que la chantilly ne fut pas vraiment utile ce soir, cependant j'avais eu le droit de m'endormir dans les bras de Jasper ce qui équivalait toutes les promotions du monde.

_Edward POV_

« Papa! Je voudrais aller au studio.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Eh bien, je me suis dit que même si je ne pouvais pas sortir, j'avais toujours le droit de composer non? Pour le piano j'ai besoin de mon autre pied que celui qui est dans le plâtre et la guitare d'aucun des deux qui me servent. Quand à chanter, je pourrais être paraplégique que je chanterai encore! Dis oui papa silteuplai! »

Mon père sourit en me regardant avec une lueur dans les yeux. Je savais qu'il pensait à moi quand j'étais enfant, je lui demandais toujours une faveur en finissant par ces petits mots collés qui n'en formaient pus qu'un. Il hocha la tête et faute de pouvoir me jeter à son cou, j'arborai un grand sourire.

« C'est d'accord mais fais bien attention à toi, n'y vas pas seul et prends du temps aussi pour te reposer.

-Promis papa! » lui dis-je déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce.

J'avais hâte de m'engouffrer dans mon monde. Je hurlais à Emmett de descendre pour m'aider avec les marches et dehors. Le Studio était dans une petite résidence sur le terrain. C'était un vrai petit studio à l'origine mais encore une fois Em' et Rose avaient fait des merveilles avec cet endroit. Mon frère me mena au studio et me fit comprendre qu'il voulait retourner en haut, ce qui m'arrangeait fortement. Nous avions convenu que dès que j'aurais eu besoin d'aide ou que je voulais rentrer, je l'appellerai sur le portable. Ainsi, papa ne se douterai pas un seul instant que j'étais seul. Je commençais par m'asseoir sur le tabouret et pris ma guitare « Jammie ». Les accords vinrent de suite, mais je sentais la rouille qui s'était installée dans mes doigts. Quelques heures plus tard, j'attaquais le piano, je pouvais passer des heures à jouer sans m'arrêter. Je repris toutes mes mélodies au piano, l'une après l'autre et ce ne fut que quand je m'arrêtais que j'entendis des applaudissements. En tournant la tête, je pus voir Bella, et mon regard ainsi que mon sourire se mirent à rayonner. Elle était appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte et portait une jean slim accompagné de ballerines noirs. Un petit chemisier large ne faisait qu'accentuer l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Elle s'empressa de me rejoindre, portant dans sa main un petit truc. Ses joues rougirent légèrement quand elle s'assit à coté de moi sur le banc, et moi, mon coeur se remplissait de fierté de lui montrer ce que je savais faire.

« C'était magnifique Edward.

-Merci Bella, ça m'avait manqué de pianoter. Tu veux que je t'en joue une?

-Oui, tu peux me jouer la n°9 de ton dernier album? »

J'arrivais pas à le croire, elle connaissait toutes mes chansons par coeur ou quoi? Cependant, juste pour ses beaux yeux, je m'exécutais. Les notes s'élevèrent jusqu'à nos oreilles. Elle avait choisi ma chanson la plus romantique, à l'origine une berceuse dont je n'avais pas encore trouvé le nom. Je l'avais simplement nommée « When I met you ». Je plaquais avec douceurs les dernières blanches et tournais la tête vers elle. Vers ses magnifiques yeux chocolats qui m'envoutaient littéralement à chaque fois que je croisais son regard. Ils pétillaient comme du chocolat glacé exposé sous la lumière des anges. Sa bouche couleur cerise m'électrisa intérieurement et je ne pus attendre plus longtemps. Je m'avançais vers elle, doucement pour lui laisser le choix ou non de me rejeter. Ce fut quand mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes que je sus que c'était elle. Celle que j'avais attendue. Notre baiser était simple mais doux. Léger et plein de peur, mélangée à la douceur. Nos lèvres se séparèrent aussi rapidement qu'elle s'étaient rencontrées. J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'elle les avait toujours fermés, et quelques secondes plus tard, ses iris noisette me regardaient à nouveau. Anticipant ce qu'elle allait dire, je m'éloignais un peu et fixais mon regard sur le piano. Je savais qu'elle regrettait tout. En tout cas, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que ses lèvres se posent de nouveau sur les miennes. Surpris, je ne bougeai pas tandis qu'elle se collait un peu plus contre moi, appuyant un peu plus son baiser. Waou! La sensation actuelle m'était complétement indescriptible. Mon cerveau se décida enfin à se remettre en mode ON et fit bouger mes bras vers elle, la serrant un peu plus contre moi. Je répondis à son baiser, ondulant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je ne su décrire la durée de ce baiser, beaucoup plus appréciable que l'autre, il avait peut-être duré une minute, un heure, une journée ou plus... mais j'avais l'impression de l'attendre depuis une éternité. Nous nous détachions en même temps, légèrement essoufflés, plus par les battements de coeur que par le baiser ravageur. Je commençais à prendre la parole, c'était à moi de le faire car après tout c'était moi qui avais commencé.

« Bella je... sortons ensemble!

-Edward... je dois t'avouer des choses. J'étais une fan de toi jusqu'à peu, jusqu'à ce que tu sois médiatisé pour tout t'avouer. J'écoutais tous les soirs ton CD pour m'endormir, comme si c'était vital... (elle rougit). Et puis je me suis mise à penser que tu n'étais qu'un gros égocentrique, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vraiment aimé au départ. Mais maintenant je peux dire que tu es tout sauf égocentrique, tu es doux, attentionné... tu es si... gentil. »

Elle voulait ma mort ou quoi? Je lui proposais qu'on sorte ensemble et elle déviait sur une autre réponse. Je venais presque de sacrifier mon coeur et elle m'ignorait. J'avais besoin d'une réponse, c'était presque vital!

« Bella, arrête je ne suis pas si parfait que ça, je sais que j'ai des défauts, beaucoup même. Mais me ferais-tu l'honneur de bien vouloir sortir avec moi? C'est sincère et je te jure que je ne fais pas mes petites amies tout le monde que je croise.

-Oui. »

Je la serrais dans mes bras tandis que mon coeur tambourinait contre ma poitrine pour rejoindre le sien. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour la crétion d'un baiser plus passionné que ses précédents. J'y mettais toute mon ardeur, mon désir et … on peut dire ça comme ça... mon amour. Notre étreinte brisée, je revins à la réalité et lui montrais ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. J'avais bien vu qu'elle était entrée avec ça, mais je ne lui avais pas encore demandé ce que c'était.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ah, c'est ton père qui m'a dit de te le donner. C'est arrivé par la poste tout à l'heure. Au fait, Jazz est ton manager? Je suis si contente pour lui, hier nous parlions dans les bois et il me disait qu'il en avait marre d'être journaliste. S'introduire dans la vie des gens c'était plus trop son truc...

-C'est pour ça qu'il était tout excité alors? Allez Bella, donne moi cette lettre s'il te plait.

-Attends, avant j'ai des questions. Pourquoi moi?

-Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, ça s'est fait comme ça... quand je t'ai vu j'ai su... Allez Bella la lettre, lui suppliai-je pendant qu'elle jouait avec mon coeur.

-Mouais... »

Elle me tendit quand même la lettre et, avec un petit sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. J'adorais quand elle prenait le dessus comme elle l'avait fait quand elle m'avait embrassé. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule pendant que je l'ouvrais. Ainsi nous découvrîmes en même temps ce qu'elle contenait. Deux entrées VIP pour une soirée à Chicago le week end prochain. Un mot les accompagnait.

« Cher Edward,

J'ai pensé que cette soirée t'intéresserait malgré ton léger handicap. Je joins une autre entrée, sachant que tu seras toujours aussi bien accompagné. C'est une soirée, enfin un gala de charité où j'espère te revoir.

Ton amie.

Jane Volturi »

Je vis Bella s'agiter un peu à mes cotés et me doutais que je lui devais une petite explication sur la note. Surtout quelques parties. Et comme je ne voulais absolument pas commencer notre relation du mauvais pied, je décidai de tout lui raconter. Le mensonge est ce qui détruit un couple, il aut savoir garder une part de mystère certes, mais avec Bella je ne pouvais qu'être moi-même. Elle me révélait sous un jour meilleur que je ne l'avais été.

« Jane est une vieille amie du « showbiz » si on peut appeler cette partie de la population dotée d'une cotte de popularité assez élevée. C'est ma productrice, nous nous étions fréquentés pendant qu'elle me produisait mon premier album. Nous sommes heureusement restés en bon termes... Tu m'accompagneras? »

**Et voilà. Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je manquais sérieusement d'idées. De plus, je dois de plus en plus travailler de mon coté, pour mes études, c'est pour ça que j'ai posté moins rapidement qu'entre les autres. Cependant je pense fort à vous, n'oubliez pas ma petite question. **

**Faites péter la bubulle!**

**Mil'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Oh mon dieu qui l'eut cru ? Pas moi en tout cas… Moi qui avais perdu toute envie d'écrire la suite de cette fiction… **

**J'espère que ceux qui me lisaient auront encore envie de le faire, mais également de laisser une petite review quant aux nouveaux je dois préciser que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre depuis le 16 octobre 2010, environ 2 ans. **

**J'espère que vous m'excuserez de mon retard (enfin là c'est plus qu'un retard) mais quelques choses m'ont motivé : **

**Tout d'abord cette fiction n'est pas finie**

**Des reviews que je reçois encore et qui me touchent**

**Mlle Elea, pour qui je suis la bêta. Et finalement c'est elle qui se retrouve à me motiver. Merci de tout mon cœur ! **

**Allez, on se retrouve en bas! Bisous**

_Previously :_

_« Jane est une vieille amie du « showbiz » si on peut appeler cette partie de la population dotée d'une cote de popularité assez élevée. C'est ma productrice, nous nous étions fréquentés pendant qu'elle me produisait mon premier album. Nous sommes heureusement restés en bon termes... Tu m'accompagneras? »_

_Bella POV_

Nan mais c'était qui cette Jane? Quelque part une pointe de jalousie monta jusqu'à mon cœur. D'un coup, une multitude de questions me submergèrent telles que l'âge qu'elle avait, si elle était mariée ou en relation depuis, combien de temps ça avait duré, jusqu'à quel point... Le fait qu'Edward et moi, bien qu'amoureux, ne nous connaissions pas depuis longtemps n'arrangeait pas les choses sur les questions que je me posais. Je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt jalouse de nature et là, il avait planté une épine dans mon cœur. Pourtant nous nous fréquentions depuis moins d'une semaine mais c'est comme si toute ma vie je l'avais attendu... Je dus faire une légère grimace car il s'approcha de moi et déposa un doux baiser sur mon front.

« T'inquiètes pas petite princesse, c'est toi qui est la plus belle à mes yeux... »

Je lui souris timidement, à la fois touchée par le geste mais aussi sur le fait qu'il m'ait totalement grillée sur mes pensées. En même temps, en y repensant, il m'avait appelée « petite princesse », et, venant de sa bouche ça me touchait. Venant de la bouche d'un autre j'en serais resté impassible, énervée que d'autres croient que je leur appartiens. Je repensais à sa proposition de l'accompagner à ce « gala ».

« Mais, tu n'as pas peur que les journalistes nous voient ensemble?, dis-je d'une petite voix timide.

-Mais justement Bella... enfin si ça ne te gêne pas, je veux pouvoir vivre tout ça avec toi à tes cotés! »

Il semblait vraiment excité, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et je pus admirer encore plus que d'habitude ses magnifiques yeux brillants. Comment ne pas craquer face à ça. Il était l'arme la plus destructrice de mon cœur. Le pire, c'est que sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais hoché la tête ce qui m'avait valu de récolter un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Waouh! Ça, c'était pas du tout prévu... Tant pis, j'en profitais pendant qu'il était bien disponible. Après tout ma petite vie de serveuse n'était pas du tout palpitante, dans ma nouvelle vie de « petite amie d'Edward Cullen », tout était tellement plus gai! Je me blottis contre lui et nous restâmes là un bon moment à regarder les noires se mélanger avec les blanches, d'une main, il joua la mélodie de « la lettre à Elise » et je l'écoutais, ma tête se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Quoi de mieux que cet instant de bonheur, c'était doux, calme... Je sentais qu'il fallait que je remercie la personne qui avait inventé le site pour m'avoir permis de rencontrer Edward. A la fois mon idole, un homme magnifique et parfait pour moi, mon homme.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour entendre des voix s'élever, je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward et me précipitais dans le fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne fallait pas que ça s'ébruite! Et puis, reconnaissant les voix, j'imaginais que c'était Alice et Jasper qui arrivaient. Ils ne devaient absolument pas nous voir ensemble ou Alice allait péter un câble et j'allais déjà foutre Jasper hors de son travail avant même qu'il ait commencé.

« Non mais Jasper, je suis sure que j'ai raison, dit Alice en poussant la porte du mini studio.

-J'ai gagné ma chérie..., lui répliqua Jasper en la serrant contre elle pendant qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

-Non mais vous abusez! J'avais un pari en jeu moi!

-Pardon Alice?, lui demanda Edward.

-J'avais parié avec Jazz que vous seriez ensemble quand nous arriverions dans cette pièce. Bella t'as pas géré! J'dois acheter des nouveaux sous-vêtements!

-Euh, Alice..., dis-je timidement, je ne veux pas savoir la suite... Et désolée...

-Ne t'excuse pas Bella! C'est tout à mon honneur. »

Eh bien, on peut dire qu'entre eux c'était pas une perte de temps. C'était comme si ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble... Jasper était heureux ça se voyait, et Alice aussi. Je regardais Edward et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, je rougis... malheureusement surprise par une Alice surexcitée.

« JE LE SAVAIS! »

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me prit par la main alors que mes rougeurs ne voulaient pas disparaître. Elle m'emmena à côté d'Edward, me fit asseoir à côté de lui et observa la scène d'un air amusé.

« Eh bien voilà Jasper, j'ai gagné! Et en prime j'ai un bonus, ils sont officiellement ensemble. »

Jazz la regarda interloqué alors qu'Edward et moi baissions la tête, du coin de l'œil je l'observais. Il était magnifique lui aussi quand il rougissait! Alice entreprit de nous faire avouer que nous étions ensemble et se plaça devant nous. Après une bonne vingtaine de questions, Edward vit qu'Alice me faisait vraiment un coup de torture. Elle m'énervait mais je ne dirais rien!

« Oui, on est ensemble..., lâcha Edward. »

Je le regardais avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes alors qu'il haussait les épaules et passa un bras derrière ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Du bout des lèvres il déposa un baiser sur ma bouche. Comment lui résister? Je répondis doucement à son baiser, contenant mon envie de l'explorer et mes images très peu catholiques qui défilaient dans ma tête. Il me sembla qu'Alice sautillait sur place, en fait je n'en sais rien parce que j'étais trop concentrée sur les lèvres de monsieur la star. Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'entende un « C'est quoi ça? » de la part de Jasper. Nous interrompîmes notre étreinte pour nous tourner avec une synchronisation parfaite vers lui. Il tenait dans la main l'invitation de Jane.

« Euh, une invitation à un Gala auquel je compte aller pourquoi?

-Tu y vas avec Bella?

-Oui. »

Alice s'empressa de me faire comprendre qu'elle avait absolument besoin de me trouver LA tenue qui allait me mettre en valeur et sortit de la pièce en marmonnant. Le peu que je la connaissais, je me doutais qu'elle s'était empressée d'aller fouiller à droite et à gauche à la recherche de son idée. Jasper restait avec nous et regarda Edward, ce n'était absolument pas le regard de l'ami mais plutôt celui du nouveau manager.

« Edward j'aimerai que tu me préviennes de tes sorties, même avec la jambe dans le plâtre. Je suis ton manager et je compte bien essayer de reprendre le flambeau du mieux que je pourrais...

-J'allais t'en parler ne t'inquiètes pas Jasper...

-Comment on fait pour Bella?

-Eh bien, elle est ma petite amie et sera présentée comme telle. »

_Une semaine plus tard_

_Edward POV_

Les flashs des appareils crépitaient à balle, la limousine avança sur le bitume et s'arrêta devant l'hôtel où se trouvait le gala. Bella à côté de moi était plutôt très pâle... trop pâle. A tâtons je cherchais sa main sur le siège en cuir. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe en soie bleue dos nue, des pierres brillantes formaient des lignes qui allongeaient sa silhouette. Alice avait fait un travail remarquable, je devais avouer qu'en ce moment même j'avais plus envie de l'avoir dans mon lit pour moi tout seul plutôt que d'exhiber une telle merveille aux yeux de tous. Ses longs cheveux couleur chocolat au lait avec des reflets auburn ondulaient dans son dos. Alice l'avait maquillée juste ce qu'il fallait, rien de plus, elle était parfaite. Elle tritura un peu le sac à main qui était assorti à sa robe et à ses chaussures.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, tout va bien se passer... »

Je sortis en premier de la voiture et le voiturier me tendit mes béquilles. Je le remerciais et me décalait légèrement pour que Bella puisse en sortir. Elle laissa d'abord apparaître ses longues jambes cachées par le bas de la robe et sortit enfin entièrement. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu autant de journalistes crier et vu de flashs illuminer le tapis rouge dans toute ma carrière. Le sourire aux lèvres, je l'invitais à prendre mon bras malgré les béquilles. Elle le fit en me souriant, mon regard croisa le sien, elle n'était pas rassurée mais elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Les journalistes criaient mon nom et je me penchais vers elle en lui chuchotant quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, sachant très bien que ces photos seraient surement les plus vendues demain dans le journal.

« Tu veux bien que je leur accorde une petite interview?

-Bien entendu! Pense un peu à tes fans frustrés de ne pas savoir qui est la femme qui t'accompagne, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ils peuvent m'envier... »

Je lui souris et m'avançais vers les journalistes. Je n'aimais pas les papparazzi et cette façon de leur donner directement ce qu'ils voulaient les aideraient peut-être à se calmer.

« Monsieur Masen, comment va votre jambe?

-Très bien merci, je m'en remets de mieux en mieux chaque jour.

-Qui est cette jolie jeune femme qui vous accompagne?

-Ma petite amie, Bella, je lui souris.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble?

-Je ne souhaite pas répondre à cette question.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que ça fait de fréquenter Edward Masen?

-Pour moi ce n'est pas la star que je fréquente mais plutôt l'homme qui est à l'intérieur, Edward. »

Elle m'avait bluffée là, elle venait d'avouer devant tout le monde qu'elle m'aimait moi, pour ce que je suis. Je la regardais avec un regard amoureux pendant que les appareils photo chauffaient. Je décidai que notre interview se terminait là. J'étais sacrément fière d'elle! Nous entrâmes dans l'hôtel et ce fut Jane qui nous accueillit. Elle me fit la bise et scruta Bella.

« Eh bien Masen, tu ramènes enfin quelqu'un de convenable aux soirées. Je me ferais un plaisir de t'inviter plus souvent à partir de maintenant! »

Elle serra la main à Bella en se présentant, ma petite amie fit de même et je la sentis se détendre. Je crois que c'était le fait qu'elle se posait des questions sur Jane. Il faut dire qu'elle était imposante, une vraie femme autonome et indépendante, une féministe finie. Jane était intérieurement un homme, dur, mais j'avais découvert qu'elle était aussi sensible voir très accro quand elle laissait tomber les barrières. De toute façon avec Jane, mieux valait rester sur un niveau professionnel. Et puis, cela ne nous empêchait pas d'être amis et de se balancer des boutades de temps en temps. Jane nous invita à la suivre dans l'hôtel où se tenait la réception. Je savais que pour Bella cela était tout nouveau et cela se vit quand elle s'accrocha un peu plus fort à mon bras. Elle avait des yeux de petite fille émerveillée que j'aimais par-dessus tout, elle était aussi onctueuse que le chocolat... Oh là! Cullen calme-toi la soirée vient à peine de commencer. Je lui souris et elle me regarda.

« C'est magnifique Edward!

-Oui, l'image te plait?

-Oh oui! Quand est-ce qu'on envahit la suite?

-Tout à l'heure ma chérie, et puis, tu l'as bien mérité j'ai été extrêmement fière de toi devant les journalistes. »

Ses joues prirent une petite teinte rosée qui lui allait à merveille. Je remerciais intérieurement Alice qui n'avait pas trop chargé sur le blush. J'aimais ses rougeurs, j'aimais tout d'elle et dire que j'étais devenu un amoureux transi était un euphémisme. Depuis une semaine je vivais les plus beaux jours de ma vie, avec elle, au quotidien. Nous ne vivions pas ensemble mais elle était encore chez son père, celui-ci semblait bien nous aimer et ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que je sorte avec sa fille. Nous en avions parlé un jour alors qu'elle m'avait invité chez elle. Son père devait partir à la pêche avec des amis et ne s'était pas attardé sur le sujet. J'avais tout de même senti une petite pointe de tristesse et de nostalgie mais il avait immédiatement affiché son masque de boute-en-train timide qu'il était quand il est venu à la maison.

« Masen, ils avaient prévu un de tes concerts mais avec ta jambe cassée... Enfin bref, au fait j'ai appelé ton nouvel agent, je suis désolée pour la mort d'Angie, elle était cool... »

Je vis le masque de princesse sur Bella se désintégrer mais elle ne craqua pas. Jane le vit aussi et changea donc de sujet.

« Enfin bref, il a l'air très compétent mais son nom me dit quelque chose...

-Oui, il était journaliste et en charge d'une nouvelle série d'article sur ma vie. Et maintenant il est mon agent mais aussi mon futur beau-frère à en voir la tête d'Alice quand elle le voit » riais-je.

Jane sourit, mine de rien elle était très proche de notre famille. Elle nous indiqua qu'elle allait voir d'autres artistes et nous laissa ici. Juste Bella et moi...

_Rosalie POV_

Avachie dans le canapé familial, je matais les pubs en zappant. Y'a rien d'intéressant à faire en ce moment, ni coté boulot, ni coté vie sociale. Alice s'était excitée sur Bella pour la préparer sans que je ne puisse intervenir. Ensuite, elle et Jasper avaient annoncé à toute la famille qu'ils partaient trois jours à New York, Carlisle tirait une de ces tronches! Moi j'l'aimais bien Jasper, il me rappelait le petit frère que j'avais soit disant perdu après l'orphelinat. Le problème étant que j'ai fait un blocage sur ça. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de cette époque... En revanche je sais que c'est à cause de cela que je veux des enfants, beaucoup! Des rires qui m'ont manqué pendant des années... Je soupirais légèrement, Emmett était encore à la cuisine, il se préparait son « goûter » apparemment. Mon Em' à moi! Il était grand, costaud, maladroit et aussi bourru mais d'une telle joie de vivre et d'une intelligence supérieure à ce qu'on pense de lui au premier abord. De toute façon avec lui je ne me suis jamais posé de questions. Dès que je l'ai vu ça a été lui! Pour vous dire, on a même pas attendu la fin de la journée pour se sauter dessus. Et finalement quelque part ça a joué car je suis maintenant embauchée en tant que maîtresse du son dans la vie d'Edward Masen. Mon beau-frère.

Les pubs... c'était tout le temps la même chose... argent, argent, argent... C'est ce moment que choisit mon « Monkey Man » pour entrer dans le salon les bras chargés de victuailles. Je souris en le voyant. J'avais envie de l'engueuler mais que voulez-vous, il faut bien entretenir ce corps d'athlète comme il disait. Il s'assit à mes côtés et posa le tout sur la table.

« Tu ne crois pas que y'en a un peu trop?

-Ben quoi ma Rose, c'est mon goûter, on peut mettre le film maintenant! »

Je soupirais mais me levais et mit le DVD. On avait choisi le dernier James Cameron, Avatar. Durant tout le film Emmett fit des bruits de déglutition et des commentaires évidemment salaces sur le film. Ca, c'était la partie négative des choses... A la fin, alors que je m'étirais, je sentis Emmett arrêter de mâcher. Je ris intérieurement et prolongeais mon étirement. Il faut dire que j'étais complétement allongée sur lui, la tête sur ses genoux et les miens repliés. Je l'empêchais un peu de manger.

« Tu n'as plus faim mon chéri?

-Si... j'ai faim de toi! »

Et sans attendre il se jeta sur moi tel un grand fauve sur sa proie. Dans des cas comme celui-là, il m'était impossible de réagir. Il m'embrassa fougueusement la base du cou. C'est à ce moment-là que mon téléphone sonna. Je rechignai un peu à l'idée de décrocher mais Em', qui avait empoigné mon téléphone, me le tendit avec un air « c'est important je pense ». Je lui lançais un regard qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la fin de notre soirée et décrochais.

« Allo ?

-Euh… Rose… C'est Jasper…

-Salut Jazz! Alors New York! C'est comment?

-Euh… bien je pense…

-Quoi bien? Vous y êtes ou pas ?

-Oui

-Et ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles avec ce ton de mec avachi ? T'as un problème avec Alice ? Tu l'as perdu chez Prada ou quoi ?

-Rose, je crois… je crois que tu es ma sœur… »

_Seize ans plus tard_

_Ewen POV_

« Dis papa quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

-Bientôt mon chéri bientôt… »

Je regarde le paysage de la forêt et je me dis que c'est trop beau où ils habitent papi et mamie ! Nous on habite en France, en Bretagne, mais aujourd'hui on est revenu à Forks parce que mon papi et ma mamie fêtent une fête bizarre que je ne comprends pas trop. Pourtant maman a essayé de m'expliquer que c'était quand un papi il arrêtait le travail mais je ne comprends pas. Il va faire quoi après si il soigne plus les gens ?

« Ewen, regarde c'est la maison de mamie Esmé et papi Carlisle ! »

Waouh ! Ils ont une trop belle maison ! Eh mais c'est trop cool y'a tous mes cousins aussi ! Je descends de la voiture et vais serrer tout le monde dans mes bras : papi Carlisle et mamie Esmé, tonton Em' et tatie Rose, cousin Ben et cousine Bree, tonton Ed' et tata Bella et ma grande cousine Elea. C'est moi le plus jeune mais je sais qu'ils aiment bien comme ça ils jouent à me garder.

_Elea POV_

J'adore quand toute la famille est réunie comme ça, en plus il fait beau au mois de juillet, on pourra surement se baigner dans l'étang avec mes cousins cousines. Je serre tatate Lili dans mes bras et elle me tend un petit paquet que j'ouvrirai plus tard. Elle me précise que c'est un cadeau de France. On se dit tous bonjour et on va manger le repas pour le départ en retraite de Papi Carlisle. Ils se mettent à raconter des histoires, comme à chaque fois… comment Emmett a demandé tata Rose en mariage, comment elle a découvert qu'oncle Jazz était son frère, comment papa et maman se sont rencontrés…

« Ah Elea, si tu savais la tête qu'a fait ta mère la première fois qu'elle a vu ton père ! J'm'en rappelle comme si c'était hier ! Elle l'a vu dans ses béquilles et elle a tiré une tronche de trois mètres de long, me raconte Emmett.

-C'est là où tu as tout faux mon cher frérot » le contredit papa.

Emmett fait à son tour une tête de trois mètres de long. Je crois bien que ce n'était pas trop la version à laquelle il s'attendait, lui qui pensait pouvoir raconter l'histoire sans en rajouter…

« Ah bon ? Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés alors ? »

Papa regarde maman avec amour. Ils sont adorables.

« Sur Twilight . com. »

**Et voilà c'est ainsi que la fiction Twilight . com se termine. Elle devait à l'origine être plus longue mais comme le temps a passé ma mémoire a oublié. J'ai choisi de faire une happy end du coup, pour ceux qui la trouvent courte je rappelle que le but était qu'Edward et Bella se rencontrent via ce site internet. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction. Et pour la dernière fois que je le dis : **

**Faîtes péter la bubulle !**

**Mil'**


	12. Bilan

**Un petit bilan**

Rendez-vous sur Twilight . com c'est à ce jour :

1 auteure : Milju

Du 16 octobre 2010 au 27 mars 2012

11 chapitres

44 455 mots

12 POV différents : Edward (13), Bella (11), Jasper (9), Alice (8), Carlisle (5), Emmett (5), Rosalie (5), Esmé (4), Charlie (1), Angela (1), Ewen (1) et Elea (1).

120 reviews

28 098 hits

71 Favoris

93 alertes

3 209 visiteurs

Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie et encouragée (surtout à la finir) durant l'écriture de la fiction. Souvenez-vous que cette fanfiction ne serait rien sans la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer et sans vous.

A bientôt !

Mil'


End file.
